


You Can Floor Me Now

by MissLouisa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Argent Hale Conflict, F/F, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouisa/pseuds/MissLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora is going to win Gold at the summer Olympics for diving this year. Maybe even twice. </p><p>If she doesn't get too distracted by a certain redhead on her brother's gymnastics team. </p><p>She's pretty convinced they're all going to medal, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a Kingsfoil song because the line seemed oh so appropriate 
> 
> This fic very much focuses on Derek and Cora's relationship as well as CoraxLydia because I apparently can't write anything about Cora without getting stuck on the whole sibling thing
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Many many eternal and endless thanks to [Kat](http://punklinski.tumblr.com), who provides an endless source of inspiration and lets me bug her about plot bunnies and then not finish the lifeguard AU I promised her like ages ago, and [Devin](http://devinlefey.tumblr.com), who is my kickass best friend and wonderful beta who doesn't mind when I send her an email containing 1000 words of fic every single day. They're great people, right?
> 
> That said, none of us know a lot about either gymnastics or diving so sorry for any glaring errors, I tried to both be as vague and research as best I could, but there still might be some slips in there somewhere.
> 
> All remaining errors are my own. Enjoy!

Cora needed to take a day off. There was no denying it, she needed a break. Her coach was stubborn, but she'd work around him. She'd done it before. 

Olympic qualifiers were two weeks away, it was true, but working seven days a week isn't good for anyone, she's pretty sure. She's going to take one measly day off - it's what's best for everyone. 

Cora's on top of her game. She's only a little bit worried about getting to compete in the olympics, but she'd won at nationals for two years in a row, and the year before that she got second place. 

Diving came naturally to her, ever since she was a kid, and she'd just gotten better and better at it as the years had gone by. This was her year, she could feel it. She was going to kick ass. 

Her brother was, too. He was a gymnast, and always scoffed a little at her diving - partly because he's required to make fun of her, as an older brother, but also because of the natural competitiveness of the two sports.

Hell, maybe Cora would've gone into gymnastics if Derek wasn't already there. But while her family had been close knit, they still all had a thing about putting their own stamp on things. And that meant that even when it was only Cora and Derek left, they had to go different paths. Take up the same livelihood, but in very different ways, and in cities as far away from each other as they could.

Cora and Derek are still close, still fond of each other, even if they can only express that on skype late at night, when they're both fucking exhausted from a week of hard training. Cora knows about Derek's friends on the team - the McCall kid, who Derek both idolizes and wants to take under his wing, and Lahey, who Derek actually has taken under his wing - and Derek knows that Cora doesn't really have any friends on the diving team, has learned that she works best alone. Implicitly, Derek knows about the casual sex Cora has, and Cora knows that Derek hasn't dated since Kate Argent, the woman from whose brother Derek had beat in a competition and decided to destroy their whole family.

Derek's complicated. Cora loves him dearly, but from a distance. A couple hundred miles type distance.

But now, she's got her first day off in she doesn't know how long, and she's going to visit him. Surprise him at the gym, badger his coach (who's always had a soft spot for her) to let her take him out for lunch, and then she'll probably cheer him on as he does some backflips or something.

Her car is a beat up little Kia that she both loves and hates, and given that she's driving the distance between her and her brother today, she's pretty sure she's going to hate it. The CD player only works above a certain speed so she tries to take the route which will be most free of traffic. It's not perfect, but she gets there at around 11am thanks to her brilliant forward planning.

The gym is well lit, the parking lot full, and Cora just strolls in.

The pool she trains at has much better security than this, she muses. 

She can hear Finstock yelling at someone, so she heads in the direction of his voice. She's been to Derek's gym only once before, and he's mentioned that Finstock likes to change the layout of the gym just to screw with them, so she figures this is the safest bet.

Derek's practising his routine on the parallel bars, and she leans against the wall to watch for a while. He doesn't need to notice her just yet, and if he breaks his focus he might make a mistake.

The gym is split in half, men's apparatus on one side. There aren't too many people in the gym today, only the ones who are Olympic hopefuls, Cora figures, because not all the equipment is in use. There's someone doing a floor routine and someone on the pommel horse, but apart from that all of the men's equipment is unused. On the other side of the gym is the women's equipment, and on the beam is the most beautiful woman Cora thinks she's ever seen. 

Her attention slips from Derek's (frankly, fantastic) parallel bars routine, to this girl doing fancy twirly things Cora would never even attempt on a beam and landing them perfectly, her flaming red hair streaming out behind her. Cora's pretty sure she's supposed to have it tied up, but shit, it totally works for dramatic effect.

She's incredible.

Cora's in love.

She can't forget that she's here for her brother, though. Her brother who she hasn't seen in a good two months. Her only surviving family member.

She has to remind herself of that, as she watches this redheaded goddess to flips and twirls and really work that leotard. She'd never found a gymnast attractive, before. Too much of it in the family, she guesses, but now?

Now, there's something magical about that girl. 

This isn't fair, she gets one day off in her whole training program and this happens.

Her attention is drawn back to Derek when he finishes his routine, sticking the landing perfectly. Cora can't help it, she grins widely. And then she applauds, to let Derek know she's there.

He scowls, predictably, and Cora grins wider. Distracted she may be, but she's still very pleased to see her brother, and to see him doing well.

"Cora," he calls, walking away from the parallel bars and around the other scattered bits of equipment. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my big brother," she tells him as he approaches. "You made that look easy."

Derek envelopes her in a hug. "It wasn't," he says, and Cora can tell by the way he stinks.

"Go take a shower," she says, pushing him away slightly. "I'm going to talk Finstock into letting you out for a lunch break."

"Of course you are," he rolls his eyes. She glares back, and he backs away, hands up in defense. 

She really does love her brother, she thinks, as she walks to Finstock's office to bug him.

"Oh, it's you," Finstock says when the door swings open. She smiles placidly at him. "My nightmare," he finishes.

Cora has to stop herself from snorting. "I'm taking Derek off your hands," she says. Being affirmative with Finstock is key. 

"It's not like he's a burden," Finstock says, and Cora rolls her eyes.

"He definitely won't be for the next two hours," she tells him, and Finstock frowns.

"No, I don't like where this is going," he says. "You don't get to make decisions about Derek's life, that's my job. He pays me to do that!"

Cora watches Finstock get more agitated. It's vaguely entertaining. "Well, you're taking some time off."

"Right, time off," Finstock says, "I do need a break. I've been looking at holidaying in the Bahamas."

Cora frowns at him, and turns to leave.

"Thanks Bobby," she yells as the door slams shut behind her.

She smiles as she spots the redhead's eyes on her. 

"So he agreed?" Derek asks, appearing beside her. 

Cora shrugs. "I'm not sure he knew what he was agreeing to, but sure."

"You're a bad influence," Derek tells her, and Cora shrugs again. 

They reach Cora's car, and Derek makes a huffy sound. "You still have this piece of crap?"

"I've grown attached," Cora deadpans. "Where do you know that's good in the city?"

"You think I eat out a lot?" Derek asks, with a raised eyebrow. 

Cora shrugs. "We're not eating three day old salad from your fridge."

"Fine," Derek says. Cora thinks he's pouting, but opts not to comment. Sometimes Derek is a little sensitive about these things. "I'll give you directions to a place, just get on the road."

There's the gruff big brother she knows and loves.

"So," she asks, after the only conversation between them has been Derek occasionally muttering "turn left here." Cora's pretty sure they've gone in a big circle. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Cora can feel Derek's eyes on the her, but she keeps her attention on the road. "I'm not," Derek says slowly. "And you always ask that even thought you know the answer."

It's true. It's a question she always asks, just in case. "I'm checking up on you," she says, shrugging. "Besides, it's not like I have anyone else to bug about their love life."

There's uncertainty in Derek's voice when he opens his mouth again. "You do have friends, don't you? I mean you talk about Erica and Boyd sometimes."

"Erica's my partner for syncro," Cora says. "Boyd's her long term boyfriend. There's no drama there." 

Derek snorts. "From what I hear from you, Erica is a full time drama queen."

"Erica is this incredible blonde bombshell, so what if she sometimes enjoys the attention?" Cora says.

"Oh god," Derek groans. "Don't tell me you slept with your syncro partner."

Cora snorts. "Don't worry, her and Boyd are practically married. There's no room for a third there."

"Pull in here," Derek says, as they reach this weird little Italian place. "And don't think I didn't see you checking out Lydia."

"Who's Lydia?" Cora asks, though she thinks she might already knows. She throws the Kia in park, and climbs out.

Derek eyes her as they walk into the restaurant. "You don't know? Lydia Martin, incredible gymnast, has a chance of taking five golds at the olympics."

"Guess she's out of my league, then," Cora says.

When she glances at Derek, he's scowling.

"Please don't turn her into one of your challenges. She deserves better, and you shouldn't be distracted right now anyway."

"My olympic training is going fine, thank you," Cora says primly.

They wait in silence to be seated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many many thanks to my fantastic beta and best friend, Devin, and also to Kat for putting up with all of my whining about what happens in the next chapter.
> 
> Just a heads up: I know literally nothing about diving, or the Olympics. I'm not even American, so it may be wrong on multiple levels. 
> 
> Also, apologies: this really is turning into more of a Derek and Cora story at the moment. Lydia will have a more important part later, I promise.

The next time Cora sees Derek after their uneventful lunch (she bugs him about trying dating again, he makes snarking comments about her sex life, they both disagree on how important their careers should be), aside from the regular skype calls, is on the day of Olympic qualifiers.

He hadn't organised to meet up for lunch or anything, because he knew that for all her talk she was just a little anxious, but she knew he'd be there anyway. That was the thing, on days like these they were always there for each other.

She's under the shower in her swimsuit, hair tied back tight. Her coach is talking to Erica, who goes three turns ahead of her in the solo qualifiers. She'd over rotated on her first dive, and is panicking about it. Cora is trying not to think, mostly. 

She takes deep breaths, and she climbs the stairs. Cora far prefers ten metre diving - she's not even trying out for anything other than it, though her coach isn't that pleased about it. They'll have a rest morning tomorrow - Synchro trials are in two days and Cora's doing that with Erica, and they need some time to prepare themselves mentally - and then tomorrow afternoon they'll do the last bit of training. After that, they'll get through to the Olympics together.

Right now, Cora has to worry about herself. Has to focus on the motion of the towel on her skin, throwing it over the side, and approaching the end of the board. 

She's starting with one of her hardest dives. It's the second highest difficulty rating she's doing today, but she's always had problems with this one. She's not sure if it's because of the tuck or because of the handstand she starts with, but she can feel the anxiety seeping in as she places her hands beside her feet, and shifts her weight on to them, raising her legs slowly.

She's got this.

Derek's watching, Derek's here. Even Derek knows that she's got this.

And if she goes to the Olympics, she can prove to the whole world that she has _got_ this. 

She takes ten seconds to centre herself, feels the blood rushing to her head, and then she pushes off. 

Tuck, toes pointed, untuck, stretch.

She hits the water cleanly. When she surfaces, she can hear cheering. 

Her legs are shaking as she climbs out of the pool. She has to remind herself that the first dive is always the hardest, that she's made a good start. She wraps herself in the towel and meets the eyes of first Derek, and then her Coach.

They both look pleased with her.

Only four more dives to go.

And when the scores are revealed Cora feels relief in the pit of her stomach. She watches Erica's dive, better this time, and then starts mentally preparing herself for her second dive. This is the first time she's tried to qualify for the Olympics. Though she acts like she's better than all of it, Cora knows that really, she's only seventeen, and it's a huge task. She's just determined, always has been.

Besides, if both Hale siblings win Olympic gold medals in the same year, she reckons maybe people will stop remembering them just because of what happened to their family. Cora knows she still has a burn scar on her left hip, visible in her swimming costume, and sometimes she worried that's all people see when she's trying to do that perfect three-and-a-half pike. 

She's lucky to be alive, but she's so much more than that little piece of luck that got her out of the house in time. Sometimes the competitors - that little English bitch, in particular - make comments about her only making it this far because the judges feel sorry for her, and it's not true. It might have been true at the beginning - she might have gotten the world famous coach that she has because of her last name and her family connections, but now she's making waves all on her own.

It's a shame though, because some of the other divers are really hot, and they often think they're better than her. If there's one thing Cora can't stand, it's being treated as though she's less than something. Even if she does find girls with British accents really hot. 

Four dives later, and Cora is through to the USA Women's Olympic team, and so is Erica, and she thinks she might cry. Derek gives her a hug, hand scraping just barely over where the scar starts on her upper thigh and he doesn't even yell at her for getting him soaking wet. 

"We're going out to dinner," Derek tells her. 

"How long are you in town?" Cora asks breathlessly, because she still can't really believe this has happened. She's only seventeen. 

Derek smiles. "Til you get through the next trials on Friday. We'll go out for dinner after that, too, and then I have to head back."

"What would I do without you," Cora says, not really a question, as she presses her forehead into her brothers shoulder.

He rubs a palm comfortingly on her back. "You'd still make the Olympic team," he says gruffly. 

Cora rolls her eyes. "Take a touching moment and ruin it Derek, sure," she says sarcastically. Derek smiles in response.

Cora darts off to get changed and invite Erica and Boyd out to dinner with the two of them, and then they pile into Derek's ridiculously flashy car.

Cora's not sure if the elation will ever fade.

Their evening meal passes in a blur of absolute entertainment. Everyone is ridiculously happy, even when there seem to be photographers waiting outside of the restaurant. It's not even like they're properly famous, it's just the whole country caught up in Olympic anticipation.

Plus, Cora's one of the first publicly gay Olympic athletes, so she always gets a bit more attention when she's seen out with anyone. She's too happy to really be bothered by it, barely pausing to reflect that she probably shouldn't be holding hands with Erica, even though Erica's other hand is intertwined with Boyd's and they keep having to stop so she can kiss Boyd.

Cora keeps forgetting, see, where the line is. It's not like this is something they write guide books on. Even the guidebooks Cora had read on coming out when she'd been too scared to even talk to Derek about it had been useless.

Turns out, coming out of the closet is hard. Really fucking hard, especially if you're in the public eye. 

Cora came out as a gay sportwoman when she discovered that nobody was going to break that barrier down for her. She only came out to her coach, to be fair - Derek already knew, and Erica had figured it out - but taking that step meant something. The next few steps were bigger, but it was that first one that was the scariest.

It's different, coming out as a gay sportwoman to coming out as a lesbian. That's why she knows, when Derek puts a hand on her arm after they've climbed into the Camaro, on their way back to Cora's place, that this is important.

"I'm going public about being bi," Derek says. Cora nods.

"You sure?"

Derek shrugs. "Tom Daley did it."

Cora snorts. "You have a crush on him now? Because you know he's my age, right?"

Derek laughs. 

"No, I mean. It's time."

Cora turns her head to hide her smile. "Good for you."

"Is that why you did it?" Derek asks. Cora, to be fair, has been waiting for Derek to ask that question since she was sixteen.

Cora shrugs. "Call it an act of misguided rebellion."

"You regret it, then," Derek says. It's not phrased like a question, but it feels like one anyway.

"No," Cora says. "I don't mean to discourage you."

She pauses, and in her silence, Derek releases the handbrake and starts the drive to Cora's apartment. 

"I don't regret doing it. I don't really do regrets."

Derek snorts. "Tell me about it."

Cora punches him gently on the shoulder.

"I did it for the wrong reasons," she says with a shrug. "Telling my coach, that was the right thing to do. Telling the world the way I did? That was out of anger."

"Who were you angry at?"

Cora turns to look at him, even as he's focused on the road. "You didn't know?"

Derek shakes his head, glances at her for just a moment.

Cora snorts. "I was sleeping with this girl, for about a month I guess. She wanted... more."

"You're a horrible person," Derek says, a smile playing at his lips.

"Something like that," Cora says, "I was right to say no, though."

Derek makes an inquisitive noise as he pulls into her driveway.

"She told me she'd tell my coach I was gay if I didn't date her. He already knew, but to show her I didn't give a shit, I told the whole world."

"Via instagram," Derek says.

"Via instagram," Cora agrees.

They sit in silence for a minute.

"But now you get to give talks at LGBT events," Derek points out, and Cora can't help but smile.

"I met Ellen Page two months ago. It was amazing."

Derek turns to look at her, and Cora meets his eyes. "You're going to make me watch Whip It! again," he says, very seriously.

Cora can't help but laugh. 

"Don't pretend you don't love that shit," Cora tells him, and they get out of the car and climb the stairs to Cora's apartment. 

Cora's too young to really live on her own, so her apartment is kind of a mess and nothing ever gets accomplished and she pays someone to cook her coach approved meals and deliver them to her door. It's an actual service that you can order on the internet. 

Derek tells her he thoroughly disapproves, every time he visits, and she's not expecting this time to be any different.

"You can take the bed," Cora tells him. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

Derek frowns. "Firstly, when was the last time you washed the sheets? Secondly, you have to qualify with Erica the day after tomorrow. You get the bed."

Cora raises her eyebrows. "For your information, I can't remember ever washing those sheets."

Derek wrinkles his nose, and Cora grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [argentwolvs](http://argentwolvs.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'm currently writing about two chapters ahead, so things will be updated whenever my beta gets back to me :)
> 
> Comments are loved and adored and treasured forever - feel free to provide concrit, as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Cora x Lydia interaction!

Cora rushes up to Derek as soon as she seemhim after the gymnastics qualifiers. 

Derek smiles softly at her. 

"Proud of you," Cora tells him, because nobody else will and this is what family is for.

Derek's smile gets wider. "Thanks," he says. "Now, fair warning, Finstock is throwing a party."

"Am I invited?" 

"Only if you promise me you won't drink too much."

Cora rolls her eyes, which she knows Derek will take as agreement, even though it's definitely not. Cora is seventeen years old and is allowed to celebrate both herself and her brother making it to the Olympics by drinking a little too much. 

Derek will probably not enjoy it quite so much, but Cora's more than willing to let loose.

Finstock likes her, anyway. She'll get away with it.

Derek drives them to the gym, where Finstock is apparently holding the party. Cora's not exactly looking forward to spending an evening socialising in a room full of gymnastics equipment and the smell of sweat, and she tells Derek so.

He laughs at her, and then leads her up the stairs to a place she's never been before when they get inside. It's some kind of observing room, has windows all down one side so you can see the gym section. Cora figures it probably gets a lot of use when they have competitions or the occasional kids class. 

There's a folding table with punch and wine and all kinds of drinks at one end, and Cora makes a beeline for that. She ignores the look she gets from Derek, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. She likes being reckless sometimes, and there's no way she's going to do that anywhere a diving board. That way lies life altering injuries. 

People are still arriving to the party, filing in in twos and threes. It's a room full of world class gymnasts and their families and the expression of Derek's face tells Cora he feels more than a little out of place. 

She goes to stand next to him where he's leaning against the wall, glass of wine in hand.

"You're too young to look this bored at parties," she tells him nonchalantly. 

He shrugs in response. 

"Derek, c'mon," Cora says. "You just did something amazing."

Derek twists his mouth into a smile. "I can't believe I made it into the all-around. I'm only really any good at vault and parallel bars."

Cora snorts. "Your floor routine was incredible. Now shut up, and introduce me round. I want to meet your gymnast buddies."

"I'm not introducing you to Lydia," Derek warns.

Cora smiles. "I can introduce myself. After a little more liquid courage."

Derek sighs deeply, but there's a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"This is Isaac Lahey," Derek says, as they approach a curly haired boy, tall and lithe. He's the one Cora remembers admiring the floor routine of at the trials. "And this is Scott McCall," Derek tells her, gesturing at the dark haired boy with Isaac. 

"The infamous Cora Hale," Scott says, with a broad grin, going in for a hug. 

Cora quirks her eyebrows but gives a quick hug anyway, before stepping back. Isaac reaches out a hand, which she shakes. He's much more civilized, Cora decides. She likes him more. 

"Derek talks about you a lot," Isaac says quietly.

Cora glances at Derek. 

"Complains about you," Scott clarifies, still grinning. "Drama queen little sister, he says. Sending him to an early grave, apparently."

Cora laughs. "That's pretty much my goal in life," she says. 

Isaac grins, and Scott laughs. Derek makes a huffy noise.

"What's he like to train with?" Cora asks. "Grumpy, bossy, bitchy, all of the above?"

Isaac shrugs. 

"He's not that bad," Scott tells her.

Cora narrows her eyes. "You're one of those people who sees the best in everyone."

In the corner of her eye, Cora can see Derek nodding. 

Scott rolls his eyes. "Oh hey - my friend Stiles is a swimmer," he tells her. "He just qualified too, so you'll meet him next week, I guess."

"I think that's when we start training together, yeah," Cora says. 

Scott nods. "If he gets annoying, just shut him up. He's used to it."

Cora raises her eyebrows. "That good a friend, huh?"

"Me and Stiles go way back," Scott says. "We're best bros. He won't mind, trust me."

Cora nods, aware that she still has a skeptical look on her face.

"He had the biggest crush on Lydia for about a decade," Isaac says.

Scott rolls his eyes. "So did you, dude."

Isaac shrugs. "I wasn't so obsessive about it."

"On Lydia? So you guys have known each other for years?" Cora asks, unable to help herself.

She can hear Derek huffing. She gives him a hard look.

"Yeah, most of us are pretty permanent fixtures," Scott says. "Derek's the only person who hasn't been at this gym since he could walk."

Cora smiles, tightly. She doesn't really appreciate the reminder of why they had to up and change all their training after years. She knows that Derek won't, either.

Scott, sensing her discomfort, calls Lydia over as if to change the subject.

Legitimately calls Lydia over.

Cora needs another drink.

She doesn't have one in her hand just yet, though, so she plays along.

"Lydia," Scott grins, "this is Cora, Derek's younger sister."

"The diver?" Lydia says, looking Cora over coolly. 

Cora feels herself tense up in defense. "Congratulations on qualifying," she says stiffly. 

She sees Derek shoot her a concerned look, but doesn't meet his eyes.

"You too," Lydia says, voice bright. "Derek stalks you on youtube a lot." 

Cora sends a glare her brother's way, who has the decency to look a little bit ashamed.

"In a good way," Lydia says, her voice a little too sweet. "I'm going to get a drink."

She turns and leaves, red hair flicking out behind her in a move Cora has only seen in movies. 

"Don't mind her," Isaac says. "Lydia is very focused. She's super talented, super intelligent."

Scott snorts. "And she eats men for breakfast," he adds. 

Derek laughs. 

"She hasn't so much since Jackson left," Isaac says. "Plus Allison isn't around either."

"Lydia's been kind of alone lately," Scott explains to Cora. "She's always hyper focused, though."

Cora feels more than a little overwhelmed by the amount of information she's getting.

"Are these other gymnasts?" She can't help but ask.

"Jackson's a douchebag," Isaac says. "He bailed, quit gymnastics and went to London to study douchebaggery."

"I think it was economics," Scott says, nodding. "Allison's amazing though. She's my girlfriend. She used to be a gymnast here but decided her talents are better for athletics."

"Right," Cora says. She shares a look with Derek, and for all that she knows Derek likes these guys, she's glad that there's someone who feels just as strange about this meeting as she does. 

"I'll get you another drink," Derek offers, in spite of making her promise not to drink too much. 

"She does pole vault now," Scott says. "Apparently her coach thought her gymnastic history and her athletic talents made her perfect for it."

It's like the phrase pole vault flips a switch in Cora's mind.

"Allison Argent?" Cora asks. She's dimly aware that her spine has gone completely rigid. "Your girlfriend is Chris Argent's daughter?"

"Yeah," Scott says, looking confused.

Cora stares at him, eyes wide. "Does Derek know?"

Scott shrugs. "I don't know that he's ever asked, and it's not like Derek has a facebook page."

Cora nods, barely aware of what she's doing. "I have to go," she says. She sees Isaac and Scott exchange a glance in the background, clearly bemused, but she needs to tell Derek.

She nearly crashes into Lydia as she marches towards the table of refreshments where Derek is standing, having gotten waylaid by Finstock.

"Mind?" Lydia asks.

"Sorry," Cora says, a little breathless. 

Lydia frowns. "Everything okay?"

Cora exhales slowly, because she knows no amount of talking will extricate Derek from Finstock's conversation now, so she might as well talk to Lydia. Try to calm down, too.

"Your friend Allison, is she close with her aunt?" She asks, turning her full attention on Lydia.

Lydia shrugs. "There was some big family drama a few years ago, they're not close anymore." 

She's looking at Cora curiously, and Cora almost wants to shy away from her gaze. She's never felt like that with a girl before, and it's unsettling. 

"I never made the connection before," Lydia says. "But now it makes sense."

Cora blinks at her.

"About Allison's aunt," Lydia explains. "And your family."

"Don't let any Argent anywhere near Derek," Cora warns, because she may be in lust with Lydia Martin but she will always be far more protective of her brother.

Lydia nods. "Derek has anger issues," she says.

Cora snorts. "Tell me about it," she says. 

"I know Erica Reyes," Lydia says suddenly. "She says you're a bitch."

Cora laughs. "That sounds familiar. I may have slept with more than one of her friends."

"She also says she thinks she's your best friend," Lydia says, and Cora only barely manages to suppress the shudder that runs down her spine.

She shrugs instead, attempting to mask her discomfort. 

"Her and Boyd, sure. Besides Derek, I guess."

Lydia raises an eyebrow. "But you're talking to me, instead of your brother, who has been standing alone holding a drink for you for the last five minutes."

Cora's mouth quirks into a grin. "I'm a sucker for a pretty face," she tells Lydia.

Lydia smiles, but it's not a kind smile, or a receptive smile. 

"I try not to get distracted," she says, almost offhandedly. "There are some pretty big things coming up."

Message received, Cora thinks, and goes to find Derek.

"Get shot down?" He asks, as soon as she reaches him.

She rolls her eyes.

"Let's go home," she says. She watches him smile smugly, knowing that her answer means a yes.

"I'm glad you met my team," he says.

She shrugs. It's as close as they ever get to really being a part of each other's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments make me very very happy :3
> 
> I'm [argentwolvs](http://argentwolvs.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want to hang out


	4. Chapter 4

Everything is terrifying.

Cora's pretty sure that's the rule. It's easy to be intimidated by anything, any social interaction or any commitment you have to do, even schoolwork.

Getting on the plane with Erica and Boyd and the rest of the team, most of whom she barely knows, that is terrifying. Sure, training for the olympics was fun, they posted dumb videos of lipsyncing and dancing on youtube, they messed around.

But it was also really serious. Terrifyingly serious. They're all in this to win, every single one of them.

Somewhere, a couple hundred miles away, Derek is packing to get on a plane not dissimilar from this one. They'll meet up when they get there, probably. When Cora has stopped freaking out.

She's only seventeen. She's competed internationally before, sure, but not like this. The whole world tunes in to the Olympics. It's a really big fucking deal, and Cora's signed up for all of that. The publicity, the crowds.

The dumb youtube video was a big hit. Bigger than Cora thought possible, and that's kind of made it hit home, really. 

She's got a window seat on the plane, at least. Erica on the other side of her, and Boyd in the aisle. She thinks Erica can sense her anxiety, but she doesn't look at her.

Maybe she'll be able to sleep on the long flight, but she doesn't think it's likely.

-

She wakes up as the seatbelt light pings on, indicating they're landing soon. 

Erica laughs as she sees Cora blinking rapidly, confused.

"You talk in your sleep sometimes," she says, and Cora scowls at her.

"I do not."

"Sorry," Boyd says. "You do."

Cora can't help but laugh at that.

They get off the plane slowly, queueing for what seems like ages to pick up their bags. There are photographers waiting at the exit, and none of the team are really used to the attention, even the people who've been to the Olympics before. 

A few of them shout questions. More than one is directed at Cora.

"Hale, you know you're the youngest gay athlete at this Olympics?"

Cora flinches. 

That's the first question, and then there are a few thinly veiled remarks about her family, about who will be here to support her. 

Erica puts an arm around her, Erica's other hand tightly clasping Boyd's. 

"Fuck 'em," Erica mutters in her ear as they climb onto the bus that's taking them to the olympic village. "Maybe literally, there was a hot girl or two there."

Cora snorts. "Thanks, Reyes," she says.

Erica just nods at her and then goes to sit behind her, next to Boyd. 

Nobody sits next to Cora for the whole bus ride, probably because of the scowl on her face. She can hear Erica snoring softly behind her, and she sticks her headphones in and blasts the angriest music she can find. 

It's not a very long bus ride, which Cora's grateful for, but it's still dark when they get to the village.

It looks beautiful though, apartments with balconies and quite a landscape. She'll have to make a point to explore the place later in the week. Erica stretches so as to deliberately bump Cora on the head, and Cora grins.

"Hey, roomie," she says, and Cora groans.

"You're going to be a nightmare," she says flatly.

Erica nods, looking pleased with herself. "I promise to only have really quiet sex with Boyd."

Cora rolls her eyes. "Where are we?" she asks, because of course Erica is more organised than she is. 

"I'll show you," Erica says. "I picked up a map."

Cora nods. "What time is it?"

"Here, or home?"

"Here."

Erica glances at the clock tower, barely visible in the dim light.

"5am?" She says, sounding uncertain, and Cora groans again, even louder this time.

-

Their room is nice. Or, apartment, Cora guesses. They have a swanky leather sofa and a decent size tv and a little kitchenette, and both beds are doubles in perfectly symmetrical rooms that come off the living area. 

There's a bunch of leaflets on the kitchen table that Cora chooses to ignore. One of them looks like a sexual health pamphlet, and Cora can't help but smirk to herself. She's heard the rumors about the ridiculous amount of sex that happens in the Olympic village. Celebrating super hot athletes from all over the world? She seems to remember that they had to order extra condoms in Beijing.

She dumps her bag on the bed and strips out of her team USA clothing to change into something more comfortable.

Today is the last day off they get before intense training kicks into gear and she has every intention to spend it in sweatpants and a hoodie. She just needs to send one text to Derek before she finds out whatever trash is on tv in this country. 

/I'm on the third floor, sharing with Reyes. Text me when you get here/ She sends.

"There's nothing on TV except something called Come Dine with Me," Cora calls, as she hears Erica exit her bedroom. 

Erica rolls her eyes. "Is it any good?" 

Cora frowns at the screen. "Hard to tell."

Erica laughs and goes over to their tiny kitchenette. She pulls out a bottle of something bright blue from the fridge and chucks it at Cora before grabbing a second for herself.

"What the fuck is this?" 

Erica shrugs. She throws herself at the sofa and takes a swig. "Tastes okay."

Cora grins.

"So," Erica begins, as soon as there's an ad break. "I know you've heard the rumors about the Olympic village."

"What's your point?"

Erica shrugs. "Are you going to wait until after we've finished before you start getting laid, or...?"

"I might have my eye on one Lydia Martin," Cora admits. 

Erica snorts, then shakes her head. "You won't get in her pants."

"I'm pretty sure she's not straight," Cora says.

"That's not what I meant," Erica tells her. "Lydia's like crazy focused. She doesn't have time for sex."

Cora smirks. "She doesn't know what she's missing yet."

"Cora," Erica says, a little sharply. "If you fuck around instead of training, I will murder you."

"With your stilettos, I know," Cora says. "I won't let anything get in the way of synchro finals. That's a promise."

"Don't get hung up on Lydia," Erica warns. "I heard she eats men for breakfast." 

Cora sighs. "You are not the first person to tell me that."

Erica snorts. 

-

They're into their third episode of Come Dine with Me - turns out, it really is terrible - when there's a knock at the door.

Erica gets up to answer it because Cora glares at her. Cora's glares don't really work on Erica anymore, she knows, but she appreciates that Erica puts the effort in of humoring her. 

"Hi, Derek," Erica says dully.

"I'm sharing with Scott and everyone invaded our room. Including Stiles," Derek says, voice dripping with distaste at the last word.

"Oh, Stilinski!" Erica says, brightening up. "I like him!"

Derek shoots her a look. "Can you get him out of my room, then?"

"You have to share," Erica tells him. "I mean I'm stuck with Cora, feel sorry for me!"

Derek snorts. "You have my sympathies," he says, deadpan. 

"Hey," Cora says from the sofa when Derek comes over. "I'd give you a hug but I'm not getting up."

"It's amazing you do anything at all with your life, given how lazy you are," Derek tells her.

Cora rolls her eyes.

"Man," Erica says. "I think I need popcorn just to watch you two hanging out."

"So is the whole gymnastic team in your room?" Cora asks.

"Minus Lydia, plus Stiles," Derek says, sounding despondent.

"I thought you liked Scott and Isaac," Cora says.

Derek shrugs. "In small doses," he says.

Cora frowns at him. "Don't you train with them all day every day?"

"I don't have to be social when I train."

Erica and Cora both laugh at the same time. Erica does her flying leap onto the sofa again, and bumps Derek with an elbow, who responds by completely ignoring her.

"We're social when we train. I don't shut up the entire time," Erica says.

"Except when you're making out with Boyd," Cora points out.

"Thank god there are no couples on our team," Derek says.

Erica quirks her eyebrows at Cora, where Derek can't see. Cora shoots her a glare, and that, Derek does catch.

"If you hook up with Lydia I do not want that anywhere near me," Derek tells her. "Miles away. Lightyears away."

"You're just sad because you have no friends," Erica tells him.

"You two are ganging up on me," Derek says. 

Cora pats him on the shoulder. "A little bit."

"I think Argent will be spending time in our room as well," Derek says quietly, and Cora stops finding the situation funny.

"She's Scott's girlfriend, right?" Cora asks.

"She's Kate's niece," Derek grits out. 

Cora puts her hand on top of Derek's clenched fist, and holds it there. 

"I'm gonna go hang out with Boyd," Erica says, and Cora glances up at her gratefully.

The door shuts behind her but neither of them speak.

"Kate's in prison," Cora says. Just saying her name makes her feel a little bit nauseated. 

Derek exhales slowly, and he looks like he's forcing his shoulders to relax.

"You know they'd be proud of us," Derek says. 

Cora swallows. "You don't always have to be the big brother," she says. "It's okay."

"You're going to win gold," Derek says slowly. "Maybe two. And everyone in our family is going to think you're incredible."

"That's just you, Derek," Cora says, because she's never believed in heaven, or the afterlife, or someone looking down on her. "But thanks."

Derek nods stiffly. "Don't let it get to you," Cora reminds him. 

"That's what Kate wants," Derek says, through a mirthless laugh.

Cora smiles tightly. "Pretty much."

Slowly, Derek's fist unclenches. 

"Erica will probably be with Boyd a lot, if you want to crash here," Cora offers.

Derek doesn't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next few chapters are lots of Derek and Cora drama, plus Erica and Cora epic bromance. And a little bit of Lydia. Next chapter will be posted on Saturday, probably. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [argentwolvs](http://argentwolvs.tumblr.com). Come say hi!


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia sits down opposite Cora where she's waiting for her coach. Cora blinks at her, more than a little surprised.

"What?" Lydia asks, resting her chin on her hands. "It didn't look like this seat was taken."

"It wasn't," Cora says.

Lydia nods. "I heard about Derek rooming with Scott," she says. "Can you let him know that I have a spare bed and he's welcome to stay if Allison makes him uncomfortable?"

"Isn't Allison your best friend?" Cora can't help but ask.

Lydia shrugs. "I'm friends with Derek too. And it's not something I think anyone wants to be reminded of, not at such an important time."

Cora nods, biting her lip.

"You realize this means I'll be crashing on your sofa too?"

Lydia fixes her with a look. "You and Derek are close?"

Cora nods. "Are you surprised?"

Lydia smiles. "You don't seem the type to be close with anyone."

Cora raises her eyebrows. "Seriously? Coming from you?"

Lydia snorts. "I'm focused. You're rebellious. There's a difference."

"I've heard you eat men for breakfast," Cora says. She's enjoying this little argument far more than she should, and by the look on Lydia's face, Cora thinks she probably is too.

Lydia leans back in her chair, twirls her hair in her finger. "Jealous?"

"I'd like to have you for breakfast," Cora says.

"You're definitely not sleeping on my sofa."

"Your bed, then?"

"I'm busy. Training. Which you should be," Lydia says, finishing with a pointed glare as Cora feels a tap on her shoulder.

"If you're done flirting," her coach says. "We have some practice to do? First heats are tomorrow."

"Tell Derek what I said," Lydia calls after her, and she sounds genuinely gleeful. Cora can't decide if she wants to punch her or kiss her.

It's difficult.

Lydia has somehow become even more magnetic since Cora first saw her. How she's going to stand all this time living in the same building as her, with her and Derek sharing a room, Cora doesn't know. It's going to be agony.

Erica's going to mock her the whole way through it, she's sure. 

When she gets poolside after peeling off her USA tracksuit, it's completely empty save her and Coach.

"How'd you get this slot?" Cora asks, because she's never seen the place this empty. 

Coach shrugs. "Pulled some strings. You're one of the best, Cora. I need you to focus."

"I'm focused," Cora promises. "I'm ready."

"Then stop trying to get laid, Cora. I'm begging you, this is important."

Cora exhales roughly through her nose. "I know. I'm sorry."

"And if you drink at all before the finals I will personally see to it that you are strung up and disemboweled."

Cora smirks. "Got it, Coach."

He nods. "Get in the water, Hale. Don't let me see you slacking."

Cora loves diving. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't, if it wasn't the single most important thing in her life. She knows that people look at her and see the lesbian, the one who doesn't care what people think, who'll flirt with any girl that moves. She knows people see the girl with no family behind her. She wonders if maybe people think she's only doing this because she's got nothing else going for her.

Which is... sort of true. Her schooling certainly vanished around the time her parents died even though she still went to tutor sessions, and she never cared all that much about academics anyway. But she dives because she loves it, and she's good at it, and the feeling when you've hit the water and you just know you've nailed it - it's amazing. Cora loves it. 

It makes all the other shit in her life a bit more bearable. You can't think when you're diving because you have to focus on how you're using every part of your body. There's no worrying about whether or not your brother is okay, or if everybody is judging you behind your back. You fly through the air and you concentrate.

She doesn't know if that's how Derek feels about gymnastics, but she hopes it's something that's really good in his life to keep him going. They need that, the two of them.

Of course, Cora has sex too, but Derek misses out on that. 

She does her diving practice. One dive from the three metre board and then two laps around the pool to get her warmed up, and then she starts the real practice. 

Erica comes in half way through and they start doing their synchronized dives. Coach is tougher on them than usual, but it's not hard to pick out the reason, given the amount of stress they're all under.

Cora just hopes that once practice is over she can blow off some steam by bickering with Lydia again. It's not what she really wants from Lydia, but it's a really good start. No matter how much Derek might judge her for it. 

Derek's waiting for her when she comes out of the changing rooms after practice. 

"Aren't you meant to be training?" She asks.

Derek shrugs. "Taking a break."

Cora frowns. "Lydia offered you her spare room," Cora says. "With the whole Argent thing."

"I know," Derek says. 

He pauses.

"We should maybe start calling her by her first name."

Cora snorts. "What for? We're not going to be friends with her."

"I've been thinking about it," Derek says.

Cora puts her hands on her hips. "About being friends with her?"

"No," Derek says roughly. "We just don't have to punish her."

"Ignoring her isn't a punishment," Cora says. 

"She's only eighteen, Cora. She's just a kid."

"So am I," Cora says. "I'm seventeen years old, and do you know how old I was when her family destroyed ours? I was thirteen years old."

"I know," Derek says, his voice sounding thick. "I haven't forgotten."

"Then why do you want to treat her any differently?"

Derek sighs. "Apparently the real reason she left gymnastics was because of me. And her dad."

Cora rolls her eyes and waves a hand dismissively. "Your guilt complex is getting tired, Derek."

"So is your anger!"

"Like you're not angry? Like you're not fucking furious? Fuck off, Derek."

"Cora," he says sharply. 

"Cora?" comes another voice. Erica's running a towel through her hair, having thrown on her sweatpants over her swimsuit. 

Cora's nostrils flare as she stares hard at Derek. "You can try forgiveness all you fucking want, Derek. It's not going to bring back all the people who were in that house when that family burnt it down."

Cora has to force herself to walk away, fists clenched and shoulders rigid. She wants to punch someone, she really desperately does. She's breathing hard and walking too fast, and she has absolutely no idea where she's going. There are just endless winding corridors.

There's the sounds of footsteps behind her. 

"Cora," Erica yells, speeding up to a run and planting herself in front of Cora.

She places her hands on Cora's shoulders.

"You're pissed, you're grieving, I get it. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Cora shakes her head. Having spat out so many words at Derek she doesn't think she can form a single sentence now.

"Do you want to hit something or do you want to curl up in a ball and cry? Because I can organize both."

"Leave me alone." Cora pauses. "Please?"

She tries to walk away, but Erica presses her hands more firmly into Cora's shoulders.

"Listen to me," Erica says. "You are starting off your sporting career. You're doing amazingly, you're at the Olympics. And I know what happened to you sucks, and you're not dealing with it very well, but you can't let it get in the way of this. You get drunk, or you get in a fight, or whatever? You'll screw it all up and we both know you'll regret it."

"Erica," Cora says, and she hates herself for the way it comes out a little bit broken. 

Erica turns to slide an arm over Cora's shoulders. "You'll get through today. It's still going to be sucky, but that happens."

"Do we have any movies where lots of shit explodes?"

Erica snorts. "I'm sure we'll know somebody who does even if we don't."

"I'm not apologizing to Derek," Cora warns, as they start the walk back to their shared apartment. 

"Sibling drama is none of my business. I'm just looking out for my friend."

"Shit, Erica," Cora says. She feels on the edge of tears and she honestly doesn't think she can remember the last time she cried. Fighting with Derek always destroys her. It's brutal and heartbreaking and it cripples her, every single time.

He's all she's got left and sometimes she absolutely fucking hates him for it. She had other siblings - she had Laura and Joseph and the twins. God, but she misses the twins. Two tiny six year old girls, utterly mischievous in everything they did.

And it being just her and Derek can't ever really compare to thirteen years of being part of a really big family. She loves him, she loves him dearly. But sometimes she wonders if she only loves him because he's her only option. In another world they would have grown up and grown apart and it wouldn't matter. Because adult siblings often lead completely separate lives.

And she doesn't get to know. She doesn't have a choice.

All she has is the shit she's lumped with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a mixed bag, I know. The characters are basically writing the story for me at the moment.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and for everyone who keeps commenting and sending me messages on tumblr. You guys are awesome :D
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr at [argentwolvs](http://argentwolvs.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

Cora doesn't look up from the magazine she's flicking through when someone knocks on their door. She hasn't spoken to Derek for the last two days, and if he's coming to talk to her then Erica can let him in. Or send him away. Whichever Erica thinks is more appropriate.

Cora isn't sure when she started trusting Erica this much or when she realized Erica knew her well enough to make decisions about her family.

Sure enough, Erica sighs loudly and gets up to answer the door.

"Hi," Erica says, and she sounds surprised. Cora refuses to give in to temptation and see who is at the door.

There's a beat or two of silence.

"You really don't want to talk to her," Erica says, and Cora smirks.

"Please, Erica?" It's a female voice coming from the doorway, which Cora doesn't expect.

The door shuts and footsteps approach, and Cora doesn't really have any choice but to put down her magazine and see who it is.

"Allison Argent," says the brunette standing above her, sticking her hand out.

Cora swallows. "You know I'm not going to shake your hand, right?"

"Worth a try," Allison says. "Can I sit?"

Cora nods hesitantly, and is gratified when Allison chooses to leave a reasonable about of space between them on the sofa.

"I'm sorry," Allison says. "I'm sorry for what my aunt did and I'm sorry that I have the same surname as her."

Cora doesn't quite trust herself to speak.

"I've already apologized to your brother when I bumped into him. But Lydia told me what happened."

Cora can't help it, she snorts. Lydia getting involved in their family drama? Some things need seeing to be believed.

"Cora," Allison says, forcing Cora to look up and make eye contact with her. "I was only fourteen years old when it happened, and you have to believe me, I was horrified."

"You didn't live it," Cora says. The words taste like dirt in her mouth, make her stomach roll with nausea. 

Allison nods. "I know that. I know that all the hell my family has gone through can't compare to what you've gone through. If I could do anything to make it better, I would."

Cora looks her steadily in the eyes. "Did you quit gymnastics because of guilt?"

Allison bites her lip. "I was fifteen," she says. "My aunt had just gone to prison, and my dad just quit sport for good. I did what I had to do to get away from it."

"You close with Kate?" Cora asks.

Allison nods. "I was. She was more of a sister to me than an aunt."

"I had sisters," Cora says. 

Allison nods. "I haven't spoken to her since they led her away in cuffs."

"Did you know she fucked my brother?" Cora asks. She can't remember the last time she blinked. Her eyes feel like they're full of sand.

Allison swallows, and then she shakes her head.

"Stay away from my brother," Cora says, her voice low and threatening. "He doesn't need another Argent fucking with his head."

"I'm not manipulating anyone," Allison says. "And I can't avoid him forever. He's friends with my boyfriend."

"Your family have a rivalry with the McCalls?" Cora spits, and Allison blanches.

"I love him," she says. 

Cora raises an eyebrow. 

"I love him, and we've known each other since I was twelve. There's nothing in it for me. Just like there's no ulterior motive for this," she says, gesturing between the two of them.

"Absolution?"

Allison sighs. "I just don't want you to hate your brother because of me."

Cora shuts her eyes and exhales slowly. "Just don't come near me ever again," Cora says. "And tell my brother he owes me for not knocking you out." 

Allison nods. "Thanks, Cora." She smiles in the way that Cora knows only too well to be an expression of sympathy. There's no other quirk of the lips that irritates her more.

Cora waves a hand toward the door and Allison leaves quickly.

Erica dumps herself on the sofa next to Cora.

"I am seriously impressed you didn't hit her."

"Derek's the one who's had to take anger management classes, not me," Cora says.

Erica snorts. "Like you're not just as angry all the damn time."

Cora shoots her a look, but it's meant mostly in jest.

"If I only I had a drink to wash down all the bitchy remarks I just swallowed," Cora sighs.

"No," Erica says. "The only time you are drinking before the finals is the Opening Ceremony. That is your one exception."

Cora quirks her lips into a smile and puts her feet in Erica's lap. "I get to pick TV, then."

Erica punches her softly on the shoulder.

"You're going to be a lot cheerier now, right?" She asks.

Cora scoffs. "I don't know what you mean."

"Please," Erica says. "You've practically set that magazine on fire with your eyes."

"It's a shitty magazine," Cora shrugs.

Erica nods exaggeratedly. 

"You've read the shitty magazine cover to cover three time," Erica helpfully points out.

Cora snorts. "You pay too much attention."

She sits up, turns to face Erica, and pulls her face into an approximation of seriousness. "You don't have a crush on me do you?"

Erica cackles with laughter, and Cora joins in.

"You're definitely gonna be more fun now," Erica says. 

"I'm always fun," Cora says, throwing the magazine down on the coffee table. 

"You keep believing that," Erica says sweetly. "No, but really. Are you going to talk to Derek, now?"

Cora shrugs. "Haven't decided yet."

"He's your brother," Erica says quietly. "I mean, I don't have any siblings, so I don't really get it..." she pauses. "But if I was mad at my parents right now? I'd be worried."

"You've made your speech about how important this is at least twice already," Cora reminds her gently. 

Erica considers her for a minute. "We both know how much it means to you that Derek shows up to all your competitions."

Cora sighs. "I wish I'd never met you sometimes."

"Only because I'm the only person who's not scared of you," Erica says.

"Derek's not scared of me," Cora says.

"I hate to break it to you," Erica says. "Derek's scared of everything. Mostly losing you."

"Well, it's not like he has anything else going for him," Cora says, trying to be flippant. A little too hard, by the look Erica is giving her.

"Cora," Erica starts. "You have to stop being angry one of these days."

"I'm not angry!" Cora protests. "I'm fine, I like my life, I like diving."

"But you can't deal with being reminded of what happened," Erica says.

"Would you?" Cora asks. "How would you feel if you knew that when you walked onto that board, half the audience were thinking about what had happened to your family?"

Erica shakes her head. "It's not like that. It was years ago."

Cora sighs. "Not that many years."

Erica bits her lip, and Cora watches her hesitate before she opens her mouth. "When was the last time you visited their graves with Derek?"

"That's really none of your business."

"You're my best friend," Erica says. "I just want you to make up with your dumbass brother."

"He has to apologize first," Cora shrugs.

Erica coughs pointedly. "If I recall correctly, you were the one who jumped down his throat. And yet you just had a perfectly civil conversation with Allison Argent?"

"Maybe I had an ulterior motive," Cora says.

Erica rolls her eyes. "If you tell me this was all part of a complicated plan to get on Lydia's good side I will tell everyone here that you have herpes."

"How many languages do you know the word herpes in?" Cora can't help but ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Erica grins back at her.

Cora sighs. "It wasn't. I mean, getting on Lydia's good side might be a happy side affect, but..."

"That wasn't why you did it," Erica finishes.

Cora shakes her head.

"You have to deal with it sometime," Erica says. "You can't ignore your problems forever."

"Try me," Cora says, but she can feel herself smiling. 

Erica kicks her in the ribs. "Really," she says. "See a therapist or something, you're ruining the whole Olympic experience for me."

"Maybe that was my goal all along," Cora says with a quirk of her eyebrows. 

Erica laughs. "You wish you were that clever."

Cora tries to look innocent, but fails. It's never been an expression she's managed.

"At the very least, talk to Derek. Okay?"

Cora nods reluctantly. 

"You're the worst," she tells Erica.

"Yep," she says. She grins at Cora, who rolls her eyes back.

"In return," Erica says, "I promise to get all the dirt on Lydia I can from Stiles."

"Since when did you and Stiles get so close?"

Erica shrugs. "You mean you didn't notice the threesome between me, him, and Boyd?"

Cora pulls a face, until Erica kicks her again. "I'm kidding. You Hales are so literal."

"You never know, with you," Cora says.

"Sure, like I'm the one with the reputation here," Erica says.

Cora laughs. "I'm proud of my reputation," she tells Erica.

"Sure, angry slutty lesbian, what's not to be proud of?"

"Maybe I should get a clit piercing," Cora muses. 

Erica pulls a face. "Please don't tell me anything about it, if you do."

"But who's going to hold my hand when I go? It definitely won't be Derek."

"If you can't get your clit pierced by yourself I don't think you should get your clit pierced at all," Erica says, faux serious.

"Pretentious bitch," Cora mutters, just loud enough for Erica to hear. She earns another kick to the ribs for that, but they're both grinning.

Erica arches her eyebrows, pretends to look serious. "I offer wise words of advice, young padawan."

"I should never have let you do a star wars marathon," Cora says. 

"You're not the boss of me!" Erica cries.

Cora raises her eyebrows, and within seconds they're both play-fighting on top of each other, like they've done for years.

It's almost like they're at home in Erica's living room, with no pressure at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3
> 
> as always, I'm on tumblr at [argentwolvs](http://argentwolvs.tumblr.com), come say hi!


	7. Chapter 7

They'd been doing shots of tequila back stage, so they're all pretty buzzed by the time it gets to doing the walk around the stadium. They're all wearing matching tracksuits and grinning ear to ear because this is really happening.

Years of training have led up to it, but in this last few days it's all been anticipation. They cheer loudly and haphazardly as the announcer calls "United States of America" and they're all having too much fun.

Cora wonders what they must look like to all the people watching on tv at home. Do they look excited?

Probably they just look drunk, she thinks. She has an arm linked with Erica because neither of them can really walk in a straight line on their own (not that being attached is doing either of them much good either), and a big stupid grin on her face. 

"This is amazing," she yells in Erica's ear, because people are still cheering and screaming, and flags are waving all over the place.

Erica grins at her as they keep walking, keeping up pace with the music as country after country is announced.

Erica quirks her eyebrows and jerks her head meaningfully, and Cora turns to find Derek.

"Are you going to embarrass me tonight?" Derek asks, and Cora's got too much warmth in her belly to be pissed at him right now.

"Probably," she says.

Derek laughs, instead of being as pissed as she expects him to be.

"I'll prepare myself," Derek tells her.

Cora grins. "Tip - the more you drink, the less shame you feel."

"I'll bear that in mind," Derek says, and Cora turns back to Erica.

"You were even civil with him," she says, sounding impressed.

Cora rolls her eyes. Without even noticing, they're back under shelter.

"We're going to a party," Erica says, eyes wide. Cora's pretty sure Erica is even drunker than she is right now.

"Who's we?" 

Erica gestures expansively to the people around them. "All of us! It's a gymnastics team party but I pulled some strings," Erica ends, winking.

"Just tell me where to go," Cora says. 

"Well," Erica starts. "Turn around."

Cora turns to see people starting to split off in different directions. Before she has time to figure out where she's heading next, Erica launches herself on to her back. Cora catches her legs as Erica puts her arms around her neck.

"Perfect!" Erica says. "Now go thataway!"

Erica points, and Cora follows, until she spots Lydia's flaming red hair. Lydia is deep in conversation with none other than Derek, and Cora can spot a few other people she recognizes in their large group. 

There's all the gymnasts, of course - Scott and Isaac, and a few others Cora remembers seeing, but doesn't know the names of - and then a few additional hangers on. Allison's there, Cora notices with some trepidation, a spark of anger finding it's way through the alcohol haze, and so is Stiles. 

Erica likes Stiles, Cora knows, and Boyd's coming along later, so probably Cora won't have to look after Erica if she drinks too much. It's weird, but for all the times that Cora drinks too much and pisses people off or says things she regrets, Erica's the one that's more likely to puke in a flowerpot and then pass out on the floor.

Different ways of not being able to handle their liquor, Cora figures. 

Tonight, though, Cora is determined, she's not going to embarrass herself. Or her brother, for that matter, because everyone knows she's Derek's sister in this crowd, so if she does something stupid he'll be extra pissed off. She's too happy to want to hit someone, she thinks.

She just walked out in front of a stadium, in an event that's being televised world wide, to represent her country. That's something to be seriously proud of, whatever her background. 

She hopes Derek's proud of himself too, tonight. 

They wind up in someone's apartment, though it's way fancier than any Cora's seen so far. She figures this is maybe the treatment coaches get, true luxury. And enough space to throw a big party. 

The sound system is already blasting some kind of music that under normal circumstances Cora would hate, but right now she can't bring herself to. She drops Erica with a thud, and then slings an arm around her shoulder. 

"We're going to have fun," Cora says.

"Please don't have sex in our living area," Erica says.

Cora rolls her eyes.

"Nope," Erica says. "I want you to pinkie promise me."

Cora laughs, but agrees, because it's Erica. 

And also because Erica will try really hard to cockblock her in future if she doesn't commit to this now.

They hook pinkies and then Erica kisses her on the cheek and darts off to find someone - Cora didn't catch the name.

She looks around the room, at the mass of people, and wonders where she should start.

It's going to be a good evening, Cora thinks. 

On the breakfast bar in the kitchen there's a collection of bottles of various things, and Cora picks up a bottle of cheap vodka and a plastic cup. 

She fills it with a mix of something that smells tangy and fruity and a decent amount of vodka, and when she sips it, it isn't completely awful.

She makes up her mind to drink relatively slowly for the rest of the evening. She's already had enough that she's happy and chilled out, and she doesn't feel like humiliating herself tonight. Not when she has to train tomorrow morning with some of these people.

Scott appears next to her, grinning widely. "Cora Hale!" he cries. "Lydia's been looking for you."

Cora's surprised, to say the least. 

Scott grabs her buy the arm and pulls her through the crowd to a large group of people. Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Isaac and Derek are all there. 

Cora still finds it a little childishly bizarre that Derek is a real person who hangs out with friends and does real person things. It's fine that he's a gymnast, but the fact that he drinks and goes to the same parties as her? Still vaguely uncomfortable.

Allison arrives, linking one arm through Scott's and kissing him on the cheek before she realizes the company they're in. 

"Hi," she says to Cora uncertainly. 

Cora nods, and looks away, only to meet Derek's eyes. He's looking at her a bit too closely for her liking, so she takes another quick swig of her drink. 

"Cora," Lydia says, a twist to her lips that Cora can't interpret.

"Hi, Martin," she says.

Derek makes a vague disgusted noise. "I'm not going to watch my baby sister put the moves on my friend," he says.

Cora makes her eyes deliberately wide and innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about, Derek."

Derek shakes his head and Cora smirks at him. 

"Please," Lydia says. "I'm way out of her league."

There's a promising tilt to Lydia's eyebrows as she speaks, though, and Cora thinks that maybe that this is all part of Lydia's game. And shit does Lydia have game.

Cora narrows her eyes in response anyway. "I could get any girl who's even the littlest bit queer in this room," she says, straightening her spine.

"A challenge?" Lydia says, a smirk playing at her lips. "Well... what do I get if I win?"

"I can't watch this," Cora faintly hears Derek say, but she can't take her eyes of Lydia. She assumes he leaves, though.

"That depends," Cora says slowly. "What exactly does winning entail?"

Lydia looks contemplative, tapping her chin with her thumb slowly. "Either a phone number or a kiss. From at least three girls."

Cora raises her eyebrows. "You really wanna do this?" 

Lydia grins. 

"What do I get if I win?" Cora asks, and Lydia looks contemplative.

"I think I know what she wants," Stiles says, and the tension between Cora and Lydia suddenly snaps, just in time for Erica to come up behind Stiles and clap a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"What's going on here?" she asks, slurring her words a little. 

"Cora and Lydia are making a bet," Isaac tells her. "They were just deciding on the prizes."

"What's the bet?" Erica says, eyes zeroing in on Cora's vaguely guilty expression. "Cora, you better remember our deal."

"I remember," Cora says, almost laughing. "I have to get three girls to either kiss me or give me their phone numbers."

"What does Lydia have to do?" Erica asks.

Cora looks at Lydia. "Good question," she says slowly. "Seems like it's all on me, here."

Lydia rolls her eyes. "I'm not taking part in some silly pulling challenge," she says. "I'm far too-"

"Busy?" Cora interrupts snidely. "Training, got it."

Lydia stills, and looks at her.

"I was going to say," Lydia says, dragging each word out until Cora's hair is standing on end. "that I'm far too sober."

Cora snorts. "There's an easy solution to that one," she says.

Lydia raises her eyebrows. "But also, I'm not drinking."

"Because you're training," Cora says. 

Lydia smiles. "Now you're getting it."

"Your flirting is weird," Erica observes. Cora snorts and hits her over the back of the head.

"You're drunk," Cora tells her. "Where's Boyd?"

Erica shrugs expansively. She follows it by wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulder, who doesn't look like he disagrees with the prospect of having Erica draped all over him.

"He was talking to someone boring, I think," Erica says. 

Stiles glances at Cora, clearly seeing the concern in her face. "I'll take her to find him," he promises, and Cora wonders when she stumbled ass backwards into a friendship with that one. 

Isaac glances between her and Lydia, and then backs away. "Hell no, I am not thirdwheeling this one."

Cora can't help but laugh.

Lydia looks like she's smiling too, and Cora takes a step closer to her, the distance between them seeming all the more obvious now that it's just the two of them.

"I don't actually know that much about you," Cora admits. "You're an incredible gymnast, you're seventeen years old, and you're friends with my brother."

"Nice summation," Lydia says.

Cora tilts her head to the side as she watches Lydia. "Any time," she says.

"You, however," Lydia says. "I know a lot about you."

"Really," Cora says, flatly.

"You're gay," she starts with. "You're always angry, drunk, or getting laid."

"Or training," Cora hastens to add.

"Right," Lydia says. "You're friends with Erica and Boyd, and you hang out with Stiles even though he irritates you."

"All correct, so far," Cora says.

"You don't argue with Derek very often, but when you do, it's always serious."

Cora doesn't say anything.

"You have a therapist, but only on your Coach's insistence."

Cora narrows her eyes. "Who told you that?"

Lydia shrugs. "I'm good at reading people. I think I'm winning."

"You like girls," Cora says, smirking.

Lydia raises her eyebrows. "Correct. I like boys more, but I do like girls."

Cora grins. "If I've heard you eat men for breakfast, what do you do to girls?"

Lydia leans against the wall she's standing in front of, suddenly looking very open and relaxed. "They don't usually last the night."

Cora raises her eyebrows.

"Alright," Cora says. "You're still winning."

Lydia leans close, breathes into Cora's ear. "I'm not going to fuck you," she whispers.

Cora smiles. "Not tonight, you're not."

Cora turns and walks away, because she has a feeling that will bug Lydia the most.

"You're the worst," Erica slurs drunkenly in her ear when she reaches her.

"Hi, Reyes," Cora says.

"The actual worst," Erica says. "Stiles has been rambling about something dumb for hours and you've been flirting with Lydia."

Cora laughs. "You want me to take you home?"

"Find Boyd," Erica insists, and Cora nods.

Erica's slumping now, so Cora pulls one of her arms over her shoulders and supports her as they head off in search of Boyd. They find him not far away, talking intently to Derek about something. Cora vaguely remembers the two of them getting on at that celebratory dinner they had a while ago, so it's reassuring, in a way.

"We're gonna head," Cora tells the two of them.

"You look like you're going to need a hand with that," Derek remarks, and Cora silences him with a look. Boyd loops Erica's other arm over his shoulder, and Erica mutters something under her breath.

"If she vomits on me, I'm charging you for laundry," Cora tells Boyd.

"Cora," Derek calls as they begin to walk away. "I want to talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Cora shrugs. "You're busy!" she reminds him, not even looking behind her as she leaves.

Derek probably wants to have a serious talk about the Argent thing, and about Cora's issues.

Shit, not even Derek's knows about the therapist her coach insisted on, and now Lydia's probably going to tell him, assuming he knows.

It's all going to wind up being ugly and awkward, she reckons. But it's hard to let that thought sink the good memories of the evening she had flirting with Lydia. She feels warm inside thinking about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, and I'm on tumblr at [argentwolvs](http://argentwolvs.tumblr.com).
> 
> Updates are going to slow down for a bit because I just got a job and my lovely beta Devin just went back to college. Also I am writing two other things because I have commitment issues.
> 
> Comments are love <3


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Cora is stunned to find she's not hungover.

She walks into the living area where Erica still lies on the sofa, exactly where she decided to sleep last night. She can feel her brow furrowing even as she tries to even it out, and give off the image of being calm and collected.

"I don't think I did anything worth regretting last night," Cora winds up saying. 

"You flirted with Lydia," Erica reminds her.

Cora smiles. "No regrets."

Erica's hanging upside down off the edge of the sofa so she can see Cora's face, now. She snorts. 

"She's not going to sleep with you," Erica tells her.

Cora shrugs. "That's what she thinks."

Erica blinks at her, then rolls so she's looking at Cora the right way up. "You realize how rapey that sounded, right?"

"Shit," Cora says. "But still. I have plans to win her over."

Erica frowns. "You really think she's that good in bed?"

Cora blinks at her.

"No, I mean -" Erica pauses. "You're putting a lot of effort into this for a one night stand."

Cora shrugs again. "It's Lydia Martin. She's gorgeous."

"So are literally thousands of girls here," Erica points out. "You were even on the verge of betting you could kiss three of them last night."

Cora frowns, and as she does so Erica's eyes widen. That means bad news for Cora, she's sure.

"You have a crush on her," Erica says, sounding delighted. "Cora Hale has a crush on someone!"

"That's ridiculous," Cora says, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

The corner of Erica's eyes twitch, and that's the only warning Cora gets before she's doubled over in laughter.

"You do," she cackles. "You totally do."

"Erica," Cora grinds out. "Seriously?"

"No, no," Erica says. "This is perfect. She's like the opposite of you, it's going to be hilarious."

"Exactly," Cora says. "She's the opposite of me. Why would I ever have a crush on her? I just think she's hot."

"You also like that she's driven," Erica grins, "and that she gets on with your brother, and she doesn't take your shit."

"Whatever," Cora sighs. "You can have your delusions, I'm going to support my family at Men's Vault."

"Try not to blush too hard when Lydia sits next to you," Erica calls as she walks out the door.

Cora rolls her eyes and lets the door slam loudly and pointedly behind her, just to enjoy Erica's groan. 

The walk to the gymnastics stadium is crowded, and there are long queues to get in, but Cora's both family and another competitor, so she gets waved past and heads straight for her seat.

She can see Derek sat on a bench between someone in a Russia tracksuit and someone from Australia. She doesn't wave, because she never does, but Derek looks up and spots her and gives her a nod.

They're at something of a truce at the moment, because other things are more important. They'll deal with their Argent issues later. 

"Cora," Lydia says, with absolutely no inflection, sitting in the seat next to her.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Cora can't help but ask. She doesn't mean to be so blunt about it, but Erica's comments have set her a little on edge. She doesn't have a crush on Lydia Martin - she doesn't get crushes on people, and even if she did, they wouldn't be on someone so... different. If Cora got a crush on anyone it would probably be Erica, for crying out loud.

"Rest morning," Lydia says. "Uneven bars are this afternoon, I'm not supposed to train the morning before."

"Nervous?" Cora asks casually.

Lydia turns to look at her. "I've been training for this my whole life," she says.

"That doesn't mean you're not nervous."

"No," Lydia says slowly. "It means I'm as prepared as I could possibly be."

Cora raises her eyebrows. "Derek gets nervous," Cora says. "We all do."

Lydia smiles. "Different methods, I guess."

It feels like a dig, but Cora doesn't comment on it. Getting into it with Lydia about their training methods is a recipe for disaster, she's sure.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Lydia asks. "Aren't you competing with Erica tomorrow?"

Cora can't help but smirk at the fact that Lydia knows her schedule. "Coming to watch?"

"Are you going to impress me?" Lydia asks.

Cora shrugs. "I'm going to impress the judges," she says, and watches Lydia raise her eyebrows in surprise.

Cora's been doing the lost, angry, teenage girl for so long that when she pulls out the quiet confidence it always shocks people. 

"You didn't answer my question," Lydia says.

"Coach and I have an agreement about Derek competing," Cora says.

Lydia nods. "Finstock and I have an agreement about Allison."

Cora surprises herself by not flinching at the sound of Allison's name.

"You don't have any family in the sport?"

"Just me," Lydia says, and Cora eyes her speculatively.

"You seem pretty savvy for someone who's new to the whole thing."

Lydia smiles sharply. "This isn't my first Olympics."

"Right," Cora says. "Female gymnasts start young, I forgot."

"Derek would've made it to the last Olympics too, but that was before he joined our club."

Cora raises an eyebrow. "We were a little preoccupied that year," she says, instead of Derek would have gone if Kate Argent hadn't got in the way.

Lydia inclines her head, but doesn't say anything, and suddenly all the fun has been sucked out of their conversation.

Derek's name is called before she can think of something to engage Lydia again, even if it pisses her off. She has to support her brother, here.

She watches him run towards the fault, hit the springboard, place his hands on the vault, spin in the air... and then he doesn't stick his landing.

She's never seen Derek do that before. From the sharp intake of breath from beside her, Lydia hasn't seen it either.

Even from the distant view Cora has, she can see that Derek looks shaken. The judges scores aren't good either. 

"He choked," Lydia breathes.

Cora swallows. "He's never done that before," she says. 

Lydia purses her lips. "It's only the first vault. He has a second one to up his game."

"He was fine in qualifiers," Cora says. "He was amazing in qualifiers. He came second."

Lydia looks at her sharply as they both take their eyes off Derek's slumped shoulders on the bench. 

"He wasn't arguing with his sister, then," she says.

Cora raises her eyebrows. "This isn't my fault!" 

It comes out louder than intended, even among the general chatter of the audience.

"He's lost concentration," Lydia says. 

Cora narrows her eyes. "You know as well as I do that Argent has something to do with that too."

"Will you call my best friend by her name?" Lydia demands. "She's a person, and she's innocent, and your refusal to accept that might cost your brother a medal, if it hasn't already."

"I'm sorry if I can't let go of the fact that her aunt, who she admits was like a sister to her, killed my entire family," Cora hisses.

"Say Allison's name," Lydia says. Neither of them are making any pretense at watching the gymnastics anymore.

"What for?"

"Because she's a real person," Lydia says softly. "I'm not expecting you to be friends with her, I'm not asking you to forgive her. But you have to accept that other people are and that you don't get to choose whether or not your brother is one of them."

"Derek's always been too trusting," Cora tells her. "He let Kate Argent into our home and she burned it down. I won't let him make the same mistake again."

Lydia's eyes drop. "I think that's a lesson he's not ever going to forget," she says. Her voice is firm and sure even though she's not looking at Cora anymore.

Derek's watching the two of them, Cora notices as she turns away from Lydia. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Lydia making a complicated hand gesture. 

"Derek's got twenty minutes before his next vault," Lydia says. "You need to go to the changing rooms and talk to him."

Cora watches Derek rise from the bench, and wonders how she didn't notice how close Lydia and her brother were. It's not like she ever came up in their phone conversations about people at the gym.

For a minute, Cora wonders if they're together and Derek's been hiding that from her all along, and a spark of jealousy runs through her as she walks down the stairs to the changing rooms.

But they're not, she feels certain. She can't really explain it, but she's certain.

"I'm choking," is the first thing out of Derek's mouth. "I completely messed up that first vault, I'm at the bottom of the scoreboard."

"Derek," Cora says. "You need to relax. The first one wasn't worth as many points, and you'll be fine. It's a huge amount of pressure and it's understandable that you made a little mistake."

Derek huffs. "That's not what you say when you fluff a dive," he tells her.

Cora shrugs. "I don't work as hard as you do," she says.

Derek shuts his eyes. "I do work hard," he says.

"Lydia said this was my fault," Cora tells him. 

Derek opens one eye. "She send you down here to make things right?"

Cora smiles weakly. "Something like that."

"I get it," Derek says. "Why Allison makes you uncomfortable."

Cora nods. 

"But she's a genuinely good person," Derek continues. "And she mostly feels guilty. She doesn't have a grudge against us."

"We didn't know Kate did, either," Cora can't help but point out.

Derek reaches out and holds her hand. "I know we didn't," he says, sounding earnest. "But there was a lot we didn't know about Kate."

Cora shrugs, feeling tears prickling at her eyes. 

"If it really makes you unhappy," Derek says, "I won't even consider talking to Allison."

Cora shakes her head. "I'm not supposed to make rules," she says. "I'm just a kid."

"You're my sister," Derek says.

Cora nods. "It's your decision. I'm not going to pitch a fit again, I promise. I just... don't know if I'll ever get to that point."

Derek smiles. Cora grips his hand tightly and wishes that maybe one day she could stop being so angry.

"And now," Cora says, "I'm going to tell you, as your kid sister, that you're going to go out there and kick ass. Got it?"

Derek nods and smiles, and takes a step back. 

Cora watches him walk back out to the arena and fights back a sob.

Family, she reminds herself. Family comes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry for the growing gaps between chapters, I'm still writing, I promise, but I don't wanna bug my best friend/beta too much about it .
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr at [argentwolvs](http://argentwolvs.tumblr.com).


	9. Chapter 9

Derek ends up winning bronze. Cora gives him a hug and tries not to feel too guilty when she has to leave for lunch with Erica before they train.

"How'd he do?" Erica asks when Cora takes the seat opposite her. At the far end of the table are a group of Russian athletes, but other than that it's just her and Erica.

"Bronze," Cora says. "My fault."

Erica raises her eyebrows. 

"I haven't been the greatest sister lately," Cora admits.

"I can't believe you said that out loud," Erica says. "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?"

Cora crosses her arms in front of her chest, fixing Erica with a dark look. Erica raises her hands in a placating motion and smiles back.

"Really though," Erica says. "Tensions were always going to run high in an environment like this," she gestures around them. "Besides, he's got other chances to get that gold, right?"

Cora nods. "The team competitions, and his other individual."

"So he'll be fine," Erica says. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

Cora rolls her eyes. "Yeah, because that sounds like something I would do."

Erica snorts. Cora glares at her.

"C'mon, Cora," Erica says. "That's you all over."

"Seriously?"

"We've known each other for years, you don't think I figured out your angry at the world vibe?"

Cora frowns, and stares down at her plate of food. 

"How did things go with Lydia?" Erica asks, changing the subject.

Cora bites her lip. "She made me make up with Derek."

"That's good, right?"

"Not a step closer to getting in her pants exactly," Cora points out.

This time, it's Erica's turn to roll her eyes. "One of these days, you will admit that you have a big dumb crush on her."

"What, you think I want to date her or something?" Cora asks, eyebrows raised.

Erica shrugs. "I have no idea what you want," she says. "But this definitely stopped being about sex a while ago."

"We're seventeen years old," Cora says. "Everything is about sex."

"Sure, that's why me and Boyd have been together for two years."

"Weirdos," Cora says.

She knows Erica well enough to know that she'll spot the fondness behind the statement, even if Cora spits it out darkly.

"You love us," Erica says.

"I can't get rid of you," Cora groans.

Erica smirks at her. "Eat up, we've got to meet Coach in twenty minutes."

As soon as they've finished eating, Erica checks her watch and the two of them have to power walk their way to the changing rooms. Coach is waiting for them outside when they get there.

"How did your brother do?" He asks, by way of greeting.

Cora shrugs. "Bronze," she tells him.

He narrows his eyes. "Don't let it distract you," he says, and she rolls her eyes back.

"We're going to kick ass tomorrow, don't worry," Cora says.

Erica throws an arm over Cora's shoulder. "Damn right we are. We're unstoppable."

"Don't get too confident," Coach warns. "That's dangerous and you know it."

"Yes, boss," Erica says, with a wink.

"Don't call me boss," Coach says.

Erica grins blithely at him and Coach sighs and walks away, indicating that they need to get going with training.

They change quickly and efficiently, exchanging lighthearted barbs the whole time, and when they get out into the pool Coach has taken a seat already, which means no pep talk, just straight to diving.

They've done this routine before a dozen times, but Cora can't help but feel a twist in her gut. Tomorrow is the real deal, not something she can breeze through and not think about. People will be watching it on television - Derek will be watching it from the stands, and it's a little terrifying.

More than a little terrifying. As confident as she is in her and Erica's abilities, this is a Big Deal. 

-

Unfortunately, tomorrow comes far too soon and she finds herself changing into her team USA tracksuit again, waiting for the time to come for her and Erica to hit the ten metre board for their synchronized dive. She doesn't look for Derek's face in the crowd just yet, she's got to focus.

She'll find him after the first dive. That's what she usually does.

The two of them climb the stairs to the board at a leisurely pace. The crowd is loud but the smell of chlorine is something that Cora finds comforting. 

They reach the end of the board, toss their towels aside.

They're ready for this, the two of them. 

Cora breathes in the smell of the chlorine as Erica counts, and then they jump.

She can feel the air rushing in her ears and she can spot Erica out of the corner of her eye. They're perfectly matched, hitting the water in unison, neither of them even the slightest bit of over rotation.

She knows it's going to be a great score before she even comes up for air. There's a smile on her face as she climbs out of the pool, taking the towel Coach passes her. The two of them will wait for the scores to be posted, and then they'll hit the shower.

And then she'll try and spot Derek in the crowd.

It's a little ridiculous for the two of them to keep up with the whole seeing every single meet they do when they're both competing at such a high level at the same time. But it's what they've always done and it would feel like a betrayal to not do it.

She understands a little better why Derek choked yesterday. She doesn't think she'd be able to repeat that first dive if she looked up now and found that Derek wasn't in the crowd.

The scores are posted and Cora and Erica swan straight to first place. By a nice easy margin.

All they have to do is keep it up for the rest of the dives and they'll be the ones to beat in the finals.

Coach claps the two of them on the shoulder, and Erica heads for the showers. Cora scans the crowd and finds Derek, who gives her a thumbs up.

Beside him is a particular stunning redhead that Cora really wasn't expecting to see. Cora wants to stare and puzzle it out a little longer, but Erica is calling her name and she has to hit the shower before their next dive.

"Lydia's here," Cora says in a low voice.

Erica raises her eyebrows. "So? She doesn't hate you, that has to be a good thing."

Cora shrugs. "I just wasn't expecting it."

Erica tugs at Cora's ponytail. "Don't freak out, I need you here with me."

"I'm not freaking out," Cora says.

Erica rolls her eyes. "Sure," she says. "Then why did you bring it up?"

Cora shrugs again, biting her lip. She has to keep focused, she can't let this distract her.

"Would've been nice to have some warning," she mutters.

Erica manages to catch it over the sound of the shower and the crowd, and pulls Cora away with her.

"Go listen to your headphones and your angry music and I'll get you when you're needed. Don't get distracted."

Cora nods, and Erica frowns at her. Cora knows, okay, that she's acting kind of out of character, but this has thrown her off. Lydia's been throwing her off for a while now, she hates to admit, but she can't afford to be thrown off today.

She can't do that to Erica. 

The music calms her, just like Erica knew it would, because it's what she listens to in the changing rooms before every meet. She doesn't usually have to duck out part way through, but it's the Olympics anyway so she thinks she should be cut a bit of slack. That's the story she's going to tell herself, she thinks.

Lydia Martin isn't allowed to have this kind of effect on Cora. She just thought the girl was hot, that's it. Now Lydia's playing hard to get and maybe, Cora thinks, she's not worth the effort.

Maybe Cora needs to move on and get laid because this is getting a little pathetic.

Plus it'll relax her, which is exactly what she needs in this environment.

Erica taps her on the shoulder and they go through the whole routine of climbing the stairs and breathing in chlorine and counting, and they dive.

And it's another high scorer, though not quite as good, and Cora feels good about this. Three more dives like that and they'll be absolutely fine. They'll medal, and they'll have a couple of days to prepare themselves for the individual semi-finals.

The thought of going into that with a medal already buoys Cora up, and she doesn't need any motivational chats as she goes into the showers.

They've got this.

She doesn't seem to have time to think at all over the following three dives - everything just seems to go right. There lowest scoring dive is the second last, where Cora over rotates and she's kicking herself for it until she realizes that they've only slipped into second place.

So long as their last dive is as good as their first, they'll have gold medals around their necks. They'll stand on that podium and there will be a national anthem, and probably Derek will cry.

With a flush of warmth in her chest, Cora is suddenly glad that Lydia will be here to see it.

They climb the steps together for the final time, and this last dive they start on their hands.

So they ready themselves, and Erica counts, and then they launch themselves into the air together. They must have done this dive hundreds of times, but it never feels cleaner than with that crowd watching them do it in the Olympic stadium.

They turn and they turn and the hit the water clean and Cora thinks that it might be the most beautiful feeling she's ever had. 

They wait for the scoreboard to update, and they're holding hands, and when their score appears they clutch at each other desperately, because they've done it.

They've done it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this up, I wasn't really happy with this chapter and it's been kind of a rough week in general. I ended up using a different method of editing than usual, so I'm really sorry if any of my beta's comments are still showing up in this.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, I'm [argentwolvs](http://argentwolvs.tumblr.com) on tumblr, but not like always, I'm @elpemmy on twitter. I don't tweet about anything interesting but I am totally up for saying hi. You can nag me to write more, too.


	10. Chapter 10

The medal ceremony is a blur to Cora, all she knows is that she's dressed in her Team USA tracksuit with a gold medal around her neck and flowers in her hands.

She doesn't even know who came second and third. It's just her and Erica, standing on that podium.

The two of them meet up with Derek, Boyd, Lydia, and Erica's parents after the ceremony. Cora knows she shouldn't keep Derek, that the others all have training to get to. Boyd has his own synchro this afternoon and Derek's got all around coming up soon, but she wants to celebrate with them. It's an amazing feeling to have done what she has and she wants to share it - to make it last.

There's a fucking gold medal around her neck. 

Derek gives her the biggest, warmest hug.

"You're amazing," he tells her. 

Cora grins back at him. "Couldn't have done it without this one," she says, nudging Erica in the side with her elbow. Erica's clutching at her parents, and soon all five of them - Erica's parents, Erica, Cora and Derek - are wrapped up in a huge hug.

"Congratulations," Lydia says, when Cora eventually extricates herself from the group hug.

Cora quirks her eyebrows. "Impressed?"

Lydia smiles back. "Not everyone wins a gold medal."

"Damn right," Cora says.

Coach cuffs her around the back of her head as he approaches, and then wraps the Erica and Cora in a warm hug, cutting off Cora's conversation with Lydia.

"Now you just have to keep that up," Coach says. "Enjoy your free afternoon."

Cora grins at Erica. "We will," she tells Coach. 

She hears both Lydia and Derek groan from behind her.

They don't have any really big plans, in all honesty. They're going to have a fancy lunch with some wine Erica pilfered from Stiles' room and then probably watch some movies. It's going to be the laziest, most relaxing afternoon.

And then they're going out for an evening of something they won't remember, even though they both have to get up for training first thing the following morning. It's going to be fantastic. 

Okay, so maybe Cora lied when she said they don't have any really big plans.

"Don't embarrass yourself," Derek says, giving her another hug. Cora rolls her eyes at him.

Lydia gives her a hug too, which is unexpected, but makes something warm blossom in the pit of her stomach. "Get out all your pent up sexual frustration," she tells Cora.

Cora laughs. "Nah, I'm pretty sure the person I've got my eye on is too busy for fun."

Derek and Erica groan in unison.

Lydia has a more unexpected reaction. "I'm not too busy for fun," she tells Cora. "I'm just looking for fun in different places."

Cora's eyes widen. 

She can't tell what signal Lydia's sending right now, and it's the first time she's been completely impossible for Cora to read.

Boyd gives her a hug too, and Erica's parents, which is awkward because Cora's met them quite a few times now and she still can't quite remember their names. 

Lydia raises her eyebrows at her in a way that Cora can somehow interpret as teasing, and she's so tempted to abandon the arm Erica has linked through hers and chase after Lydia.

Figure out what the hell is going on with Lydia, because she's not willing to lose out on that.

Shit.

Maybe Erica's right. Maybe she does have a big stupid crush on Lydia and it's the worst thing that could possibly happen.

Because she's pretty sure what Lydia was saying earlier was a hint. Either Lydia's not interested and never has been, or Lydia's only interested in a way that works exactly for Lydia.

That's not how Cora works. Shit, Cora came out because someone got too attached to her, by a trashy diss on instagram. She doesn't know that she can bend to Lydia's rules - about training, about fun, about being a decent human being. 

It's not Cora's style, no matter how much fun arguing with Lydia is. No matter how much she likes that Lydia's protective over Derek. 

Lydia will get why that's important, why that's something they both need.

But Cora can't do relationships, she's never done relationships. Admittedly, that's not that uncommon for a seventeen year old, but they're not normal seventeen year olds, they haven't led normal lives up to this point.

She can't start following somebody else's rules. It won't work for her.

"You're thinking way too much for someone who just won gold," Erica tells her as they walk away, arms still linked.

"I really am," Cora says. "Holy shit, we won gold."

"Yup," Erica says. "We're fucking incredible."

They both giggle. 

"Man, it wasn't even that close," Cora says.

Erica's eyes widen with glee. "It really wasn't. I still can't believe it though."

"Guess my only competition for solos is you," Cora says, sticking her tongue out.

"Looks that way," Erica says, eyebrows raised, but they're both grinning ear to ear. It's not like they have any real rivalry between them. "At least I'm the only one of us doing three metre."

"Well you're a shoo-in for gold, then."

"Like I'm not going to wipe the floor with you," Erica says. 

"Wanna bet?" Cora says, leering.

"Every time we bet something and you win I get horribly horribly punished," Erica whines. 

"Be more creative," Cora says.

Erica grins. "C'mon, let's go drink wine and watch some trashy movie, and you can tell me all about your big girly crush on Lydia Martin."

Cora's shoulders slump, defeated, but it doesn't really matter when she's still got that grin on her face from winning gold.

"What, no denial?" Erica asks, and Cora realizes a beat too late.

"Erica-" she starts, but Erica's still going.

"Shit," she says. "You have a crush on Lydia."

"You already thought I did anyway," Cora points out, voice low.

"I never thought you'd admit it!"

Cora rolls her eyes. "It may come as a surprise to you, but I am actually a real person who has feelings sometimes."

"Liar," Erica says. She unlinks their arms to wrap an arm around Cora's shoulder, tugging her close. "You're a tiny furious ball of lust. I still love you, though."

"Dick," Cora says.

"Always," Erica promises. 

The gold medals around their necks attract a lot of attention as they walk back to their rooms - people Cora's never seen before wearing USA tracksuits are congratulating the two of them. It's weird. 

"We're wearing these out tonight," Erica says, as they walk through the door to their apartment. Three bottles of wine are waiting for them on the kitchen counter, and a bottle of champagne that definitely wasn't there when they left.

"We're not," Cora says, not looking at Erica as she goes to read the note attached to the champagne.

It just says Congratulations. It's not signed, but Cora would know the messy scrawl as Derek's anywhere. She wonders when the hell he managed to sneak in here and give her that. She feels a little guilty that she didn't stay longer after he won bronze, but she brushes that aside.

"We'll get free drinks and attention," Erica tells her. "Who's it from?"

"Derek," Cora calls back. "I don't want attention."

"You'd have your pick of every girl in the club," Erica says. "Oh, but wait, you only want Lydia, right?"

"Shut up," Cora says. "Maybe I could use the distraction."

She wrinkles her nose and puts down Derek's card. Maybe this night out is exactly what she needs. A cute girl and some alcohol and people forgetting that her family is dead and remembering that she's an amazing diver.

A cute girl that isn't Lydia, so Cora can forget that whole thing.

"You don't think it'd be sending Lydia mixed signals?" Erica asks, as she rummages through the sparsely filled drawers in their kitchen for a corkscrew.

Cora shakes her head. "Lydia Martin is not going to be my girlfriend," she tells Erica, as Erica spins triumphantly, clutching a blue metal corkscrew.

"Why not?" Erica asks.

She puts down the corkscrew, places both of her hands flat on the table.

That means Cora has to look her in the eye and properly talk to her, she's pretty sure.

"She's really hot, sure, and I fucking love arguing with her, but it would never last."

Erica makes a gesture for her to go on, not saying anything at all.

"She's driven and has strict rules about her life. I drink too much and sleep around."

"You just won a gold medal," Erica says. "Whatever you're doing definitely works for you."

"It wouldn't work out with Lydia. We're too different," Cora says. She picks up the corkscrew for something to do with her hands and opens a bottle of red.

Erica frowns. "So what? Relationships don't have to happen between people who are on the exact same schedule."

Cora rolls her eyes and turns around to reach up to the cupboard to take out too wine glasses.

"Cora," Erica says, her voice softer now. "Lydia could be good for you, you know that, right?" 

Cora shrugs. "But for now, I'd like to have a lot of fun. So tonight I'm going to find a distraction. Okay?"

Erica rolls her eyes, but the drop of her shoulders tells Cora that she concedes.

"You can pick a movie," Cora says, as a peace offering, as she pours a generous splash of wine into both of their glasses. She grabs a tray and carries both wine glasses and the bottles to the living area. They don't want to have to get up for refills, after all.

They've earned this little bit of laziness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains underage drinking (although it depends on the country - as it's the Olympics and I haven't stated, they could be literally anywhere) and mentioned but not explicit underage sex.

The gold medals hanging around their neck above some cut off tank tops with the USA flag on it (because Cora and Erica know how to class things up) and the miniest mini skirts Erica could find on short notice get them enough attention to skip the queue into their nightclub of choice immediately.

There are lots of pats on the back and congratulations, and they get free drinks.

It's everything Cora hoped it would be. 

Her and Erica do two shots each and then they hit the dance floor and it's magnificent. It helps that they have zero insecurities about their bodies because they're athletes, and they have the medals around their necks to prove it. The music is loud and roaring in Cora's ears, and she thinks maybe she hasn't had a day as good as this in years.

"See anything you like?" Erica yells in her ear, a stupid smirk plastered on her face.

Cora scans the crowd around them and shakes her head. "Not yet."

Erica laughs. "Getting picky?" She teases, at top volume. 

Cora tilts her head to towards the bar and they hold hands as they navigate the crowded dance floor. "I've always been picky," Cora tells Erica. 

Erica snorts, and Cora punches her in response. She tries to be gentle about it but according to the hurt look and the way Erica is rubbing her shoulder her judgement is a little impaired.

"It's just a one night stand," Cora says. "Why not get the hottest girl in here?"

"Sorry, babe," Erica says, right into Cora's ear. "We both know I'm taken, and we couldn't do that to Boyd."

"Threesome?" Cora asks brightly, as the person in front of the two of them in the crowd at the bar departs, and they're able to rest their forearms on the bartop as they wait for a bartender.

They're both cackling.

"You couldn't handle me in the sack," Erica says. Cora quirks her eyebrows and then they're both doubled up laughing again.

Which is enough, apparently, to attract the attention of one of the bartenders.

"How much is a triple?" Erica slurs.

The bartender tells them, and they exchange money for liquor in a way that Cora can only describe as fantastic. 

"Plus four shots of Sours," Cora asks. When the bartender asks her what flavor, she just shrugs expansively. 

"Sours is a wimpy drink," Erica says decisively.

Cora sticks out her bottom lip and makes her best pouty face. "But I like the pretty colours!" She tells Erica.

She gets a grin in return, and they down their shots (one apple and one cherry, each) before returning to the dance floor. 

"I can't believe there are people that have to sit down and have breaks between dancing," Erica says, looking at the seating area around them.

"This isn't even the sweatiest I've been this week," Cora grins, and Erica laughs with her.

They've somehow wound up grinding platonically, and that's when Cora spots her.

The hottest non straight girl in the whole damn club.

"I know that look," Erica yells in Cora's ear. "Want me to leave you to it?"

Cora nods and makes her way through the crowd to the girl. She's wearing the kind of heels that Cora, for all her athleticism will never be able to walk in, and tiny shorts and a sparkly top. 

It doesn't take much talking before they start kissing, and in the darkness of the club it really does feel amazingly magical, the way drunken hookups always do before it gets messy.

"Did you earn that gold medal?" The girl asks her, when they're waiting at the bar.

"I didn't steal it," Cora grins back.

"I'm Louise," the girl says, sticking her hand out comically.

Cora shakes it.

She can't believe it's taken her this long to realize that the girl - Louise - has an accent that Cora finds a little bit addictive, and up close is even more gorgeous than Cora thought from afar.

Amazing.

It's a gold medal miracle. Maybe literally, if that's what won the girl over, but Cora's not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Want to see the Olympic village?" Cora asks.

Louise looks her up and down and then cracks an incredibly sexy smile (Cora can never manage to look that sexy when she's drunk) and nods. They hold hands on the way out of the club and make out in the taxi on the way to the village, and it's only when they're getting out that Cora wonders where the hell Erica got to.

Other things are on her mind when she's being pressed up against the door to their apartment, though. What can she say? Cora's easily distracted. 

Things get blurry after that, though Cora does at least remember to make sure the two of them get all the way to her bedroom rather than spending all night on the sofa. 

There are hands and touches and tongues and it's fantastic and Cora wonders why she hasn't done this for so long. She just hasn't picked up a girl in a while, it's strange.

Well, it's strange, but it's still amazing.

Cora tries to keep quiet because she's assuming Erica made it home at some point and she usually likes to sleep it off in her own bed, rather than Boyd's, and she thinks they do okay when the two of them finally settle to sleep.

What a fucking fantastic day, Cora thinks, and she actually can't sleep because she's in too good a mood.

Okay, there's a bit of lingering weirdness about Lydia - about the fact that Cora has feelings for someone for the first time maybe ever - but she's not going to let that get away with appreciating everything she's achieved today.

She won a gold medal with her best friend and then she went out, didn't embarrass herself, and got laid.

She doesn't really want to fall asleep and let the good mood slip away, but she does have training in the morning and she'll probably have to kick Louise out unreasonably early to deal with that.

She does manage to fall asleep eventually, and when her alarm goes off at 6am she tries not to groan too loudly.

She doesn't really manage it. It doesn't help that Erica is hammering on her door telling her to get her skinny ass out of bed.

"Who's that?" Louise says, sitting up.

"Roommate," Cora says. 

"Holy shit it's only 6 in the morning?" Louise groans.

Cora winces. "Sorry."

Louise does get up and dressed without much prompting which Cora is privately incredibly grateful for. 

There's coffee brewing when Cora tugs on her kit, and the smell of it is enough to wake Cora up significantly. She gets to the kitchen as Louise is going out the front door.

It's awkward, but it always is and Cora doesn't really give a shit.

"Good night?" Erica asks, smirking over her coffee cup.

"The last twenty four hours on the whole have been pretty fantastic," Cora says.

"I don't know," Erica muses. "That little freak out you had about your crush on Lydia was weird."

"Shut up," Cora says.

Erica just grins at her.

"I'm so glad I don't get hangovers," Cora sighs. 

"Same. Though you do have a few hickeys on your neck."

Cora shrugs, tries to act nonchalant. "It's not like everybody didn't know what we were doing last night."

"Sure," Erica says. "You're giving hella mixed signals to Lydia, though."

"Me and Lydia aren't a thing," Cora says. "I told you. We're not going to be a thing."

"Well you definitely won't if she sees that on your neck," Erica points out.

"Fuck off."

Erica smiles at her, and then glances at her watch.

"C'mon," Erica says. "Your chick drama is not important enough to make us late."

"You suck," Cora says petulantly, but she follows Erica out the door anyway. Some things are more important.

Coach whistles when he sees the hickeys but doesn't comment, but Erica still smirks and pokes Cora in the side when he does it.

Cora just wants to train, thanks very much.

They spend hours in the pool, alternating dives and laps, and coach doesn't push them as hard as he would normally because they fucking won GOLD yesterday. Cora doesn't think she's ever going to let that go. She's going to milk it for years to come.

They shower slowly, exchanging barbs in the changing room and laughing like madmen. Admittedly, it's partly due to exhaustion - neither of them got much sleep tonight - but also Cora thinks they're both still kind of high on what they've achieved. 

They bump into Lydia, Derek, and Allison in the corridors on the way back to their apartment, and it is awkward as hell.

Cora remembers too late the marks on her neck and everything they imply.

"Glad you had a good night," Derek says.

Cora resists the urge to stick her tongue out at him, but she thinks Derek gets the gist of it anyway.

Allison's gone faintly pink, and Lydia hasn't said anything.

Cora wants to run far, far away from the conversation.

"How late were you out?" Lydia asks. "We heard people coming back at about four am, it better not have been you."

Cora shrugs. "Wasn't keeping track of time."

"I bet," Derek says, and there's a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Cora says, but she's grinning.

"This is the weirdest hallway standoff ever," Erica says.

"Glad you had a good night," Lydia says as she pushes through the two of them to get down the corridor. Her tone is icy and Cora feels it like a chill down her spine.

She doesn't give a shit what Allison thinks of her, but the look Derek shoots her is not a good one.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will hopefully be once a week from now on, depending on how busy I am/my beta is, so Sundays! yay! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (look, drama that's actually related to Lydia and Cora, instead of Cora and everyone else in her life)


	12. Chapter 12

Cora's training hard for the next two days - 10m semi-finals is just a few days after Derek's next competition, and Coach has given her the day off for that even though Cora needs to make sure she's at her best.

But she has to support Derek, and she's never going to stop being grateful that Coach completely gets that. She doesn't see Lydia for those two days, doesn't hear about her, tries not to think about her. She doesn't see Derek either, because he's busy with training - after his bronze in vault, he's been harder on himself than Cora is entirely comfortable with - so Lydia doesn't come up in conversation at all. 

Well, Erica and Cora both have other things on their minds, and the only time they really spend that's not training is with each other. Erica especially is training for both three meter and ten meter, and pushing herself to the brink.

Erica doesn't take any days off, but Cora has to take one for Derek.

She doesn't have to take the whole day, actually, Derek will be finished by around lunchtime and Cora could head back to the pool, but after she screwed up Derek's vault she kind of owes him this, she thinks. Derek won't agree, so she hasn't mentioned it to him, but she's going to celebrate with him after.

She's sure it'll be a celebration. She hopes.

She gets to the arena fairly early, sits near-ish the back, because that's where Derek will always look for her no matter what time she shows up, and sits down with a bottle of water and hopes that Derek will give it everything.

The seats around her start filling up, and it's not long before Cora sees a flash of flaming red hair in the corner of her eye.

A petite redhead that Cora knows is Lydia makes her way down the steps and as she turns to walk down two rows in front of Cora, she meets Cora's eyes.

And then she sits by herself, and it stings. 

Lydia doesn't owe Cora shit, she knows, and she's also dimly aware that Lydia has a competition this afternoon and maybe arguing with Cora would distract her from whatever headspace she needs to be in. Everyone in gymnastics has always described Lydia as intense, so maybe she shouldn't be surprised. But she feels like it has to be related to that awkward encounter they had the morning after Cora won gold and celebrated the only way she knew how. The hickeys have faded somewhat but they're still visible when Cora looks in the mirror and she wonders what Lydia saw when she looked at them.

She doesn't owe Lydia anything, she knows that. It's just weird to feel like she's disappointed Lydia somehow - let her down simply by acting the way she always does.

She's a seventeen year old lesbian who sleeps around, and she thinks maybe Lydia expects more from her than just that (because, okay, yeah, she's also a seventeen year old gold medalist at the Olympics, which is pretty fucking impressive) from their conversations and the way they know each other.

It's just... uncomfortable. Cora doesn't like expectations placed on her anyway, but Lydia makes something twist in her gut. She doesn't want to feel like she should be a better person, not for Lydia or for anyone. Cora's flawed and fucked up and she's totally fine with that, and Derek's fine with it, and Erica's fine with it.

She's not willing to let that go for Lydia, no matter how much she might like her.

The fact that Cora likes her at all is frustrating enough, the fact that Lydia might want her to change? She can't deal with that.

The gymnasts make their way out onto the floor, distracting Cora from her thoughts, and Derek meets Cora's eyes as he steps forward and Cora lets out a whoop. He smiles and Cora can feel herself grinning back.

He's fourth to go, so Cora has to sit through some formidable Russians and a German on the parallel bars before Derek steps up. He mounts the bars with ease and immediately starts swinging. With every flip he does Cora feels her stomach clench in fear, waiting for something to go wrong - or the very worst, for Derek to hurt himself. Derek does a complicated move that Cora is fairly sure is known as a Gatson, involving some hops and a handstand, and Cora holds her breath throughout. She manages to exhale as he continues to do all his moves smoothly, and Cora isn't an expert gymnast but she can't see a single error in his routine, nor his neat, complex dismount (the commentator announces it's a Belyavskiy) and he sticks it. She feels all the air rush out of her at once and she's utterly overwhelmed.

Even if he doesn't win, she's so so proud of him.

It's a high score, and a high difficulty rating, and it puts Derek firmly in the lead. The parallel bars final only has one round, so Cora's hands are clenched around her seat as she waits for the remaining five athletes to go.

They all have good routines, but none of them top Derek's score.

He wins gold and Cora almost can't believe it when his name is called and he stands on the podium, medal around his neck. Her big brother, Derek, gold medalist at the Olympics. It's everything the two of them ever hoped for, all their lives have been for the last four years. It's been all about this goal for the two of them, and even if they don't go any further in the rest of the events, they've done something amazing.

She doesn't let herself think about the people that might be proud of them if they were here today.

That train of thought is banned.

As soon as she has the opportunity once the ceremony is over, she finds him and clutches at him and they hold each other tightly. 

"You're amazing," she tells him.

"Thanks for coming," he says, and she rolls her eyes at him. 

"Like I'd miss this," she tells him.

He squeezes her shoulder, arm still around her. "I won a gold medal," he says, somewhat disbelievingly, and Cora doubles over laughing.

She regrets it as soon as she loses her point of contact with him, and she tucks herself tightly into his side when she stands up. 

"You beat all those gymnasts," Cora tells him. "Did something fucking great."

Derek purses his lips, tries not to grin to widely, so Cora pinches him in the side until he gives in. 

"Holy crap," he says.

"Feels awesome, right?" Cora says.

"The Hale family is kicking ass," Derek says, and Cora controls her wince, just barely.

"Taking the world by storm," Cora says. "First, the Olympics, who knows what next?"

Derek laughs. 

"I still can't really believe it," he says, after a pause. 

"Yeah," Cora says. "It's kind of incredible." 

Derek squeezes her tight again, and Cora feels a rush of warmth.

This is what family is all about. Being proud of each other. 

Lydia approaches as Cora's giving Derek one last hug, and they separate. 

"Congratulations," she tells him. 

"You'll be on that podium this evening," Derek says.

Lydia rolls her eyes. 

"Which apparatus?" Cora asks.

Lydia glances at her. "Balance beam."

"I'm going to watch," Derek says. 

Cora glances between the two of them. "Not celebrating this afternoon?" Cora asks. "I'm off too, was going to spend it with you if you wanted."

Derek smiles softly at her. "You can watch Lydia with me," he offers, and Cora blinks.

She can't read the expression on Lydia's face, so Cora agrees to go. Lydia disappears somewhere and Cora and Derek go to lunch, the gold medal around his neck attracting the attention that Cora had been receiving a few days ago.

They're mostly buzzing, too busy being ecstatic to have a real conversation as they eat, but they talk briefly about Cora's next competition and Derek's. About what it will mean to them to go home with medals.

They dawdle a bit over lunch so they have to rush to get back to the arena where Lydia's competition is about to take place. She's going last and Cora follows Derek to seats in the front row - seats she'd never choose to sit in, least of all for Lydia.

She assumes Lydia's parents are around somewhere, but she can't see them - can't see Lydia making eye contact with anyone in the crowd, to be honest, which doesn't really surprise Cora. Lydia's never seemed the type to need to reach out and brace herself on the people around her.

"Lydia's going to win," Derek says. "She's already won gold in uneven bars."

"Aren't most people only good at one or two things?" Cora can't help but ask. It's better than admitting that she had no idea Lydia had won a medal. She didn't even know when her competition was.

"Lydia's an all-rounder. The other US girls are great," Derek says, "but Lydia's topped qualifiers for everything."

"Well if it's a foregone conclusion, why are we here?" Cora says.

Derek nudges her with his shoulder. "Because Lydia is my friend and we're supporting her."

"You don't have many friends," Cora says quietly. 

Derek shrugs. "Nor do you. It's in Hale blood."

"Like gold medals, then," Cora says, grinning. 

They watch the first beam routine - a fifteen year old from China - in silence, before Derek brings it up.

"Are we going to talk about Lydia?"

"We just did," Cora says. She knows what he means, but she's an expert at avoiding.

"You and Lydia."

Cora groans. "I don't need a psychologist."

"I'm not qualified to deal with your mess," Derek says, deadpan, and Cora elbows him right in the ribs.

A Russian is the next to step up to the beam, as Cora and Derek continue their conversation.

"I like her. But she's all... driven. Successful. Boring."

"Yeah, and you got a gold medal by being lazy and partying all the time."

Cora tilts her head to one side. "Yeah, I think so."

"She'd like you if you actually took her seriously," Derek says.

Cora narrows her eyes and completely stops paying attention to the arena in front of them. "Do you two talk about me?"

Derek avoids her look. "Only sometimes."

"I do take her seriously. She's all serious. All the time," Cora says, instead of pointing out how she doesn't need Derek interfering.

"She's not," Derek says. "You do your weird bicker flirt thing with her, which by the way is gross. You know she's not some obsessive."

Cora shrugs. "She's too obsessive for me."

"No," Derek says, turning to face her fully. "You think that because you fuck around and Lydia doesn't that she's some complete alien species."

"I already told you, I don't need a psychologist," Cora says.

Derek frowns at her. "If you're going to hook up with random girls, don't flash it in Lydia's face. Or mine."

"I don't like people," Cora says quietly. "I never have."

"People are allowed to be different and still like each other," Derek says. "Look at Erica and Boyd. They're your best friends, and they couldn't be more different."

"Erica's my best friend," Cora corrects gently. "Then you, then Boyd."

"But you get my point," Derek says.

Cora shrugs. "I've already pissed Lydia off enough, I think."

"You've always been stubborn," Derek sighs, but it's exaggerated and there's a smile tugging at his mouth.

"You're required to love me," Cora tells him. "By law." 

Derek raises his eyebrows, but before he can respond (to tell her that he'd love her anyway, Cora's pretty sure), Lydia Martin is called and the two of them turn to watch Lydia storm her way into first place.

Lydia Martin has another gold medal to her name.


	13. Chapter 13

Cora doesn't act on Derek's advice - partly because she's stubborn as hell, it's true, but also because she's got semi-finals and so her and Erica are training constantly.

Erica still finds a little time to bug her about the Lydia thing after she finds out Cora talked to Derek about it, but Cora manages to mostly brush her off and focus on the training.

Cora and Erica breezed through the preliminary round, landing comfortably in the top ten. For the semi-finals, the top twelve of the eighteen women competing go through to the finals.

Cora's not worried, but she is. She has to do it right.

They're both pushing themselves to the limit - Cora because the 10 meter is her last competition and she doesn't have anything to lose, and Erica because the 3 meter competition is just days later. 

So she doesn't talk to Lydia. Doesn't think about Lydia, about any of the Lydia problems, about any of it.

She thinks about diving.

The day of the semi-finals the two of them wake early and make their way to the pool. It's different now that they're not doing synchro - they're both doing their preparations separately. Cora's got her headphones on, eyes closed.

Her first dive is her second lowest in difficulty. She's got this. She just has to not think too much.

She doesn't look up at the stands just yet. She's third to go, Erica right after.

She breathes in the smell of chlorine, tosses the towel, and stands at the end of the platform, arms wide. 

Pike. Spin.

Hit the water.

She hits it well, angles it just right, and climbs out of the pool. Erica's already on the stairs so Cora doesn't get a chance to wish her luck before she goes. The score is promising for a first dive. Not perfect, but promising. 

She meets Derek's eyes on the stands, who gives her a thumbs up. There's nobody sat beside him, and as Cora scans the crowd she can't see the redhead she's looking for. The thought settles uncomfortably in her stomach, but it's only the semi finals and it doesn't matter. Lydia's got better places to be.

She brushes it aside as she waves at Erica's parents, and then stands back to watch Erica's dive.

She over rotates, hits the water at an angle, and Cora winces as she watches. It's not going to be a high score, she's sure, and she's proven right when Erica drops to last place on the board.

That's fine, though, there's still thirteen divers to go. 

The two of them will make it through to the finals, they're bound to.

Coach is talking quietly to Erica when Cora hits the showers. Cora can't make out what he's saying, but he looks like he's trying to reassure Erica. Cora can't let herself think about what it might be like to be in that position, not when they've each got four more dives to do. 

Cora's next dive goes even better, and she finds herself in third place. Erica though, is thirteenth, just outside of the range of qualifying for finals. Cora spends her break between dives with her headphones on - as much as she's worried about her best friend, she can't let it get to her. Not right now. 

After her fourth dive, Cora's slipped to fourth place, behind two Australian divers and one Malaysian diver. She steps back to watch Erica dive from a handstand start, and she knows as soon as Erica takes off that something is wrong. Her body isn't doing the twists it should, and while Erica's face is usually determined and concentrated as she dives, this time it's twisted in fear. Horror.

Cora knows that before Erica has a seizure she gets the taste of blood in her mouth, and as soon as Erica hits the water and takes just a second too long to come up, Cora's shouting at Coach and diving in herself from the side of the pool.

She's done the first aid courses, knows exactly what to do. Her and Erica have practiced this a dozen times as a last resort, just in case measure. She's still terrified she's going to get it wrong, that she's going to do something that'll put the life of her best friend at risk, but she supports Erica so her head's above water. Coach dives in and helps her and the two of them are clinging desperately to Erica as she shudders in the water.

She's breathing, at least. Cora checked.

There are ambulances on standby at all the events, and soon there are two paramedics at the edge of the pool.

When Erica finally stills, they maneuver her gently out of the water. There are tears streaking down Cora's face.

She doesn't know what to do now.

She wants to chase after the stretcher they've put Erica on, hold her hand for the rest of they day, never ever let her go again. 

She's so scared.

Coach has put an arm around her shoulder as the two of them watch Erica's parents stand tearfully beside Erica. Erica, who's arguing with the paramedics, gesturing furiously at the pool.

"She's going to try to dive again," Cora says, horror filling her. 

"She won't," Coach says. "Nobody will allow that."

"She's going to be heartbroken," Cora says, completely numb. "She wanted to win three medals. That was her goal."

"Sometimes things happen that are out of our control," Coach says quietly. "Don't let it freak you out. You still have a chance to win gold."

"I want to go to the hospital with her," Cora says. "I'm not going to stay here and dive when my best friend is in an ambulance."

"If she's got her parents they're not going to let anyone else go with her," Coach tells her. "You need to stay here and do what you do best."

"Erica is my best friend. We are family."

"Cora," Coach says quietly. "I need you to stay here and not freak out."

"I'm not going to compete," Cora spits.

The competition hasn't yet resumed behind them, and Derek's come down from the stands to talk to Cora.

"Cora," Coach says. "Don't give up on this."

"She could have died," Cora says. "Do you think I give a shit about that gold medal?"

Derek wraps her up in his arms as soon as he arrives.

"She's going to be fine," Derek says. "She's had epilepsy all her life. She'll be okay."

"She had a seizure in a swimming pool," Cora says. "She could have drowned!"

"You saved her life," Derek says gently. 

Cora starts shaking in his arms.

"It's one more dive," Coach says. "You've come so far, you can't give up now."

"Your priorities are fucked up," Cora tells Coach.

Derek doesn't say anything.

He does reach up to wipe away the tears flooding down Cora's cheeks, and while Cora appreciates the gesture it's pretty fucking humiliating. She just wants it to be over, wants the whole world to stop and let her have a rest.

How can she not have noticed that Erica was putting herself through enough to drive her to a seizure? She knows Erica was still taking her medication, had watched her count out the pills day after day. But she'd been driving herself so hard for this competition, this one and the three meter, and Cora can't believe she didn't tell Erica to stop and take a break.

It's not healthy, what they do to win a gold medal. And Cora should have known.

"I can see you beating yourself up," Derek says quietly.

"This whole competition is fucking stupid," Cora says bitterly.

"You can still win it," Coach says.

"Why would I want to win it?" Cora asks. "Why does it matter?"

"Remember how amazing it felt last time you won gold?" Derek says. "To have the whole country behind you. I was so proud of you."

"You're taking his side?" Cora asks, eyes wide. "Seriously?"

"Hey, hey," Derek says. "Calm down."

"I can't do it," Cora says. She can feel tears prickling at her eyes again, and she hates it, hates that she's this weak. "Not without Erica here."

"If you make it through to the finals, Erica will be cheering for you in the stands," Derek says. "Bet that's never happened before."

Cora manages to smile, but only barely.

"It's just one dive," Coach says. "You don't even need a good score."

Cora takes a deep breath. 

"After this," she tells Coach, "we'll both take better care of Erica."

"I promise," Coach says.

Cora hits the showers, and when she leaves them, Derek is still waiting there, and she clutches at his hand as she puts her headphones in, letting the soundtrack drown out her thoughts.

She's not thinking right. She's not going to win this. She's going to scrape through, barely, and that's enough.

And fuck, Erica should have gotten through to the finals too. She deserved to. She's an amazing diver, Cora knows. They won a gold medal together. 

Erica is Cora's best friend, and it hurts so much to know that she won't be competing with her for that gold medal in the finals. 

When it's Cora's turn to dive she can feel her legs shaking as she climbs the steps. Derek doesn't cheer as she gets ready. She's starting from a handstand, and she knows as she does it that it's a wobbly one.

She tries to breathe in the scent of chlorine to calm herself, but it doesn't work.

There's nothing for it but to launch.

It's not a good dive. She knows even before she hits the water with a bit of a splash that it's not a good dive.

She knew even before she climbed the stairs that it wouldn't be a good dive, but she did it. She hopes it's good enough.

When her score is posted, it's low. It's worryingly low, and Cora has to wait through all the remaining divers to find out if she's qualified for the finals.

She's placed 11th.

Top twelve means finals, and her stomach drops when the scores are posted. 

She's not sure if she's pleased or disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the delay on this! My beta was having a super busy time at college and then I got sick and had to be admitted to hospital for a week. Home and recovering from surgery now, so posts will be back to once a week, on Fridays now for the sake of it.
> 
> You'll be pleased to hear I also have a buffer of seven chapters, at this point. The only reason I'm not posting them faster is I'm (attempting) (badly) nanowrimo, so I'm giving myself some time.
> 
> TONS OF LOVE FOR MY READERS THOUGH. (I got really sad that I wasn't posting this every week because I'm really enjoying writing this, and it's going to be novel length at this point.)


	14. Chapter 14

There's a one day gap between the semi finals and the finals and Cora's supposed to be spending it training, especially after she barely qualified. She sleeps badly, though, and Erica's kept overnight in hospital for observation, so she doesn't even make it to the pool until Erica gets back at lunchtime and sends her away. 

She can't explain how she feels. Hollow, and numb, she guesses. She can't even explain why Erica's seizure hit her so hard, just that Erica's her best friend and Cora should have known.

They'd both been pushing themselves too hard. She knows this. She just didn't realize how dramatic the consequences could be. 

Coach is gentle with her, but they focus on the dives she'd got the lower scores in on the previous day, until Coach is confident that she can do it.

Cora's less confident. Cora's never felt more shaky in her ability to dive. The smell of chlorine doesn't calm her and she can't seem to get in control the way she needs to. 

They train late into the evening because Cora's struggling. It's obvious Cora's struggling. It's humiliating, too, and she doesn't even try to make conversation with the athletes she walks past on her way back to the apartment.

She's so distracted she doesn't even notice Derek calling her name until he puts his hand on her shoulder. She jumps and knocks it out of the way on reflex, until she realizes it's Derek in front of her.

"You okay?" He asks.

Cora sighs. "I've got the finals tomorrow, you know that."

"You're not usually like this before a final," Derek says quietly.

Suddenly, Cora realizes Derek isn't alone - Lydia's standing off to one side, Isaac next to her.

"I'm fine," she says firmly. She's not going to deal with this now. She can't.

"You're not," Derek tells her. "Is Erica okay?"

"She kicked me out when she got home," Cora says. "I don't think she slept well in the hospital."

Derek makes a noise, a murmur of agreement, and Cora finds a strange amount of comfort in it. 

"She's had seizures all her life," Derek says. "She's got medication, she just pushed herself too hard. You know this."

"You said all of this yesterday," Cora points out.

"It's still true," Derek says. 

Cora turns her face away. She doesn't want Derek, or Lydia or Isaac, to see her face right now. She feels inexplicably vulnerable, and Derek apparently senses that when he takes a step closer and wraps her in a hug.

"I get that Erica's important to you," Derek says. "But you need to focus on you right now."

"I'm not going to win that gold," Cora tells him.

"You can win it," Derek says. "Every athlete in that competition you have beaten fair and square before. Erica was your biggest competition."

"I'm not ready, not after yesterday."

"I know you don't want to," Derek says, "but the person you need to ask for advice is Lydia."

"She's always ready. She's never had a problem."

"Exactly," Derek says.

Cora takes a step back from him so she can glare at him properly. 

"I don't know that I want to do it at all," she admits finally. "I don't care."

"You do care. You've always cared. The Olympics have been the most important thing in your life since you were thirteen years old."

"Apart from you and Erica," Cora says firmly. 

Derek rolls his eyes. "If you don't give tomorrow your all, you'll regret it. And Erica will be pissed too. You know she will."

Cora shuts her eyes. "Leave me alone," she says. "It's late, and I have to get up in the morning."

"Cora," Derek calls after her as she walks away, but she ignores him.

She can't stop thinking. She wants an off switch for her brain, so she can just shut down and sleep and forget about everything.

It's not until she gets to her door that she registers that someone's been following her this whole time. She turns, expecting it to be Derek, but instead it's Lydia.

"I heard about what happened," she says. 

Cora shrugs. "Everyone did."

"I'd be freaked out too," Lydia says, shrugging. "If something like that happened to Allison? It'd be rough."

"I thought you weren't talking to me," Cora says flatly.

This, too, is something she wishes she had an off switch for.

"You don't owe me anything," Lydia says. "We both know that."

"Yeah," Cora says. She sticks her key in the lock, looking for an escape, but Lydia's still talking.

"Maybe we could date, when this is over," Lydia says. "But you put all of your work at risk every other week. That's not healthy."

Cora turns back away from the door again, arches an eyebrow at Lydia. "Because you're all about healthy discipline, right? That's why Isaac told me you're always first to the gym and last to leave, even when you're injured and supposed to be resting."

Lydia purses her lips. "At least that doesn't hurt other people."

"You just contradicted yourself," Cora says, putting a hand on her hip. "You're hurt because I fucked someone else. Admit it, then get over it. This isn't exactly the time for it."

"So you don't want a date, then," Lydia says dryly. 

"Right now?" Cora asks. "Right now I want to make it to the end of the week."

"You will," Lydia says firmly. "It's not life or death."

"Don't pretend you don't know exactly what I'm talking about," Cora says, frustrated. 

"I do," Lydia says. "And the Olympics are important, and you'd be stupid to pretend that isn't true because you panicked. Okay?"

"So you think I should go for gold," Cora states.

Lydia tilts her head to one side. "I'm going to be watching with Derek. If you wanted to have someone to impress other than the judges."

Cora scrutinizes her.

"You've changed your tune," she says eventually. 

"I like you," Lydia says. "We both know I like you."

"So you'll admit you're pissed I screwed someone else."

"I was," Lydia says, nodding slightly. "Until someone pointed out that I was overreacting. We all have different ways of celebrating."

"Let me guess," Cora says. "You get straight back to training?"

Lydia smirks. "Actually," she says slowly. "I treat myself to a little alone time."

Cora raises her eyebrows. "Really," she says slowly. "What does that involve?"

Lydia purses her lips. "Well," she says. "If you win gold tomorrow, maybe I'll show you."

And if that isn't incentive Cora doesn't know what is.

The door, which still has Cora's keys open, swings open at that point with Erica behind it.

"You two making up?" She says, grinning.

"Hi, Reyes," Lydia says. 

"You want to come in?" Cora asks Lydia. It feels like a peace offering, something different from their strange flirting.

Lydia pauses. "Sure," she says. It's a little quieter than she'd been speaking before, and Cora wonders if Lydia sees it the same way.

Erica throws Cora a look that she chooses to ignore, and it's quickly followed by a sharp elbow jab. "You good?" Erica asks.

"I'm fine," Cora says, and she sits heavily on the sofa.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

Cora shrugs. "Not as ready as I thought I'd be a week ago."

"You'll be fine," Lydia says assuredly, sitting beside her. "What's your usual pre-meet routine?"

"Listen to obnoxiously loud music," Erica says, from where she's leaning against the kitchen counter. "Drink shitty smoothies."

"No," Lydia says. "I mean the night before. I'm assuming you don't get an early night."

Cora snorts. "We usually do dumb quizzes from trashy magazines. Stops us thinking."

"Do you want me to leave you to it, then?" Lydia asks. 

"Cora doesn't invite people to our ritual lightly," Erica says, before Cora has a chance to speak. "She doesn't always let Boyd join in."

"Boyd is weird about Cosmo," Cora says. "It makes me uncomfortable."

Erica rolls her eyes. "I picked some up from the shop in the hospital," she says, dumping a stack of magazines between Cora and Lydia. She sits on the coffee table, and smiles.

This Erica, Erica with no makeup and totally relaxed and comfortable and deliberately fucking with Cora, is the one Cora loves. Her best friend. 

The quiz in the first magazine is about whether or not your crush likes you back. Erica clearly went for the preteen magazines this time around, and Cora knows she did it on purpose. 

They're all giggling as they answer the questions, and Lydia and Cora both get a no on whether or not they like each other back.

"These quizzes are clearly a load of shit," Lydia says. She's grinning.

Cora blows her a kiss.

It's so out of character for herself that it stuns her a little bit, and when she glances at Erica, Erica winks at her.

They spend a good hour laughing before Lydia declares that Cora definitely needs her not-so-beauty sleep, and sends her to bed.

Erica hides in the kitchen when Cora walks Lydia to the door, which feels stupid in their tiny apartment, but it's important.

"Thanks," Cora says uncertainly.

"You'll do great tomorrow," Lydia promises.

"You're still coming?" Cora asks. She can't help it.

Lydia narrows her eyes. "Don't let that be the reason you win."

"You did make some pretty convincing arguments," Cora says slowly.

"Don't mention them to your brother," Lydia says. "He wouldn't approve."

Cora smiles. "I think he thinks you'd be good for me," she admits.

"He'd be right," Lydia says.

There's a challenge in her eyes and Cora wants so badly to close the space between them and kiss her. 

Lydia steps back, though.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she promises. "After you win gold."

Cora groans. Lydia just smiles at her.

"Don't panic," is Lydia's parting shot as she walks down the corridor. Cora shuts the door behind her and leans against it with a sigh.

"Lydia Martin is the worst," she says.

"Sure," Erica grins. "And you're going to date the shit out of her."

"I hate you," Cora says.

But she doesn't. Because Erica's here and in front of her and she's okay.

"Go to bed," Erica says. "And I want you to win gold for me tomorrow. Even if it's not the same."

Cora nods.

She goes to bed wondering what Derek would think of her evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. Are Lydia and Cora starting to see eye to eye? We shall see.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about diving. At all.

The morning of the ten meter finals is bright and terrifying. Cora's not ready.

Erica's up with her, even though she doesn't have to be, and the two of them eat in silence.

Erica wishes her luck as Cora walks out the door alone. It's not something she's ever done before, walk alone to a competition. It's always been Erica and her, together. Whether competing together or against each other, they always started the day together.

Cora feels at sea without Erica beside her.

Her team USA tracksuit swishes as she walks, and she has to take deep breaths not to break into a run. She gets to the changing rooms eventually, though, controls her breathing.

Nobody's waiting for her when she gets there. She's the only American who got through to the finals. A few people nod to her anyways, and she thinks maybe they competed in the synchronized competition.

Either way, it feels lonely.

She's going late in the competition this side, and Coach gives her a clap on the back and an encouraging nod as she sits in the waiting area with her headphones on. She's just got to stop thinking. It's just one day to get through.

Her eyes close and she takes in the lyrics, the relentless beat, and the smell of pool water. Her volume is probably obnoxiously loud but she can't bring herself to care. 

The tap on her shoulder means she needs to ready herself and climb the stairs, prepare to take her first dive of the day. Her stomach churns as she slowly climbs the stairs to the ten meter platform.

The scores of the woman before her flash up on the screen. She does badly.

Cora tries to not to flinch. 

She reaches the top and hears her name announced and readies herself. Her first dive is a backward start, so she can't see the crowd as she places her feet at the edge of the platform.

She has to be ready for this now. 

She bends her knees and springs and rotates in the air, before straightening out and hitting the water evenly.

It's not the best she's ever done it.

It's far better than she'd feared. 

Coach has an arm around her shoulder as they wait for the score together, and Cora can't help but let out a whoop when she goes into third place.

Coach squeezes her and then shoves her gently toward the showers. Cora barely has time to glance up into the stands and see who's watching for her - there, all in a row, are Erica, Derek, and Lydia.

They've all got smiles on their faces, and Cora can feel relief blooming in her stomach. 

She might not be in first place but the fear is easing away now and Cora feels newly confident. She feels ready.

The headphones go back on anyway because every athlete has a routine they stick to, and when it's time, she steps up for her second dive. This is the easiest one of the five she has to do today. It's got the lowest difficulty rating and she's been doing it for the longest. She can't help but feel powerful as she takes the last few paces towards the end of the platform. This one, at least, she knows she can do. There's no doubt here.

She springs off cleanly and her hold for the tuck is tight and she hits the water vertically. It feels exactly the same as every other time she's done it, which means she's done it well. 

It's a near perfect score she receives when she gets out of the pool. It doesn't push her up into second place because of the difficulty rating, but it keeps her firmly in third.

Even Coach is smiling. 

Her third dive follows the same routine, with a little quiver of fear in her belly. This one is hard. It's not the hardest, that one is next and when Cora thinks about that one it sends real terror into her, but it's a pretty close second.

This is the only dive in her repertoire that she executes by taking a run towards the edge of the platform and launching herself into the air. It's the only launch she'd really struggled with, but today she nails it, and the twists that go into the dive feel good too. Her toes are pointed and everything about it feels good. 

She creeps up to first place. Not by much, but enough to count.

She might actually win gold after all.

When she meets Derek eyes he has a look on his face that says it all, and it also says how proud of her he is. Erica winks at her when she sees Cora's looking, and Lydia just keeps clapping, a smile on her face.

Cora doesn't know how to feel.

The next dive is her hardest, and it could so easily go so horribly wrong here. 

Climbing the stairs seems to take an age, and as she tosses her towel she has to take several deep breaths to calm herself before she even approaches the edge of the platform.

Handstand into pike, twist.

She can see it in her head as she places her hands beside her legs and slowly raises herself up on to them. She teeters slightly, but corrects it, and she holds herself there for just a few seconds before she pushes off and dives.

Pike.

Twist.

She hits the surface and it's not clean, not as clean as any of the others have been. The high difficulty rating will help her in this, she hopes, will let her get away with a few blunders, but even before she's out of the water she feels shaken. Her confidence is knocked. 

The scores are posted.

Cora slips down to fourth place, out of medal range with only one dive left to redeem herself.

She feels cold in the shower, even as the hot water blasts down on her. 

She's got one dive left. It's a moderate difficult rating, so if she does it well it should be enough to push her up the ranks. Right now, she's out of medal range. Right now, she knows she has to give everything to this dive to get a medal.

The music in her ears doesn't seem to block out the noise and the roar of fear well enough, and she sits there with a dropped head and shaking legs.

One more dive, and then it's over.

It's time to climb the steps, and as she does so she looks at the stands for strength. She's never reached out for support before a dive but right now she needs it, needs those people behind her.

They're all there, eyes on her, waiting.

Derek nods at her, like he knows exactly the thoughts going around and around inside her head, and Cora feels a little of the weight on her shoulders list.

Dive and twist. That's all there is to it, she tells herself. Just a way of shaping your body in the air. 

She's done it a thousand times, and today should be no different. 

The edge of the platform is right in front of her, and she steps up to it. 

Two deep breaths.

Launch.

She's in the air and she's somersaulting and she's straightening and she hits the water clean. The cleanest she's ever done it.

She's already smiling when she surfaces. 

That was exactly what she needed to end the Olympics on.

Her score is read out, and Cora slides neatly into first place with a half decent margin. There are two more divers to go, but none of them come close to threatening Cora.

She's got this.

She's won her second gold medal at the Olympics.

When her name is called to stand on the podium, Erica cheers the loudest and Cora smiles and smiles because this isn't perfect, it isn't how it was supposed to go, but it's gone so well anyway.

The national anthem plays and Cora doesn't cry, but she clutches her flowers to her and breathes them in and she thinks that it isn't quite as perfect as the smell of chlorine that permeates all the best aspects of her life.

She has a gold medal around her neck, and she's stepping off the first place podium, and it's all real.

Derek is the first to greet her, picking her up when he hugs her. He hasn't done that since they were kids, after Derek had his growth spurt but Cora was still tiny. 

"You're amazing," Derek says. "I knew it."

Cora punches him in the shoulder. "You're not allowed to be smug right now."

Both of them are grinning.

Erica squeals when she reaches her and wraps her in a similarly tight hug. 

"If it couldn't have been me, I'm glad it was you," she says, and there are tears in her eyes and Cora aches.

"It would have been you on any other day," Cora tells her, and Erica smiles gratefully back.

The last person waiting to congratulate her is Lydia, who's standing just off to the side.

"Congratulations," she says.

Cora smiles. "Thanks," she says. She doesn't throw in a barb about what Lydia might owe her now, or any promised date. Lydia looks surprised, too.

"I promised you something," Lydia says quietly. Cora glances at Derek, who gets the hint and takes a few steps away, dragging Erica with him. 

"How about," Cora says slowly, "when you win your next gold we celebrate together?"

"That could work," Lydia says, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "But how are you celebrating today?"

Cora shrugs. "I was going to drink wine and watch a few movies. You're welcome to join in."

Lydia looks her up and down. "I think I might," she says.

"I didn't get a congratulatory hug from you," Cora says, and Lydia takes a step toward her.

"Maybe I wasn't going to give you a hug," Lydia tells her.

"Something else?"

"Maybe," Lydia says, and takes another step closer. 

Cora wraps her arms around Lydia's waist and pulls their bodies flush together. Cora can feel Lydia's smile when their lips crash together, and it's clumsy and ridiculous and so so good. She's not sure she ever wants it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the email I sent to my beta had the title "I think this might be the end"? BUT HAH it's totally not I've got a LOT more going on. We've got angst and drama and so many good things. I'm excited. 
> 
> So you guys are stuck with me for a little bit. Or a long bit. I think this might be a half way point to be honest.
> 
> BUT ANYWAY. Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is as excited about Lydia and Cora finally getting their act together! Yay!


	16. Chapter 16

Lydia doesn't wind up spending the night, but they have an afternoon of occasional kisses but mostly lazy drinking and curling up on the sofa together. Cora enjoys it, and Erica doesn't seem to mind, either.

Derek joins them for a little while, but then he excuses himself because he has to train. Cora suspects that isn't the only reason Derek left. Maybe seeing his sister wrapped around a girl was a little much for him. 

Cora follows Lydia to the door on her way out, and they kiss slowly, holding each other close. 

They don't agree when they'll see each other next. They don't set up a date, or agree to watch Derek's next competition, or anything. It all feels a little surreal. Cora never expected this to happen, not so soon.

She thought it'd take a really long time to win over Lydia - to decide if she even wanted to win over Lydia.

She's got two gold medals to her name, and now she gets to kiss Lydia Martin, too.

"You look pleased," Erica says, when Cora turns around and leans against the door.

"I won a gold medal," Cora says.

Erica smirks. "I don't think that's why you look pleased."

Cora sticks her tongue out at her.

"You're not freaking out about how different she is to you?" Erica asks. "She didn't stay because she has to get up in the morning and train."

"You're right, I'd never be that responsible," Cora agrees. "Derek pointed out that you and Boyd aren't that similar but you fit together. You have done for years."

"Vernon Milton Boyd is pretty great," Erica says. "I love him to bits."

Cora rolls her eyes. "I think you forgot part of his name."

"Whatever," Erica says. "The point is, Derek's right. And you and Lydia are cute."

Cora glances down. "Thanks?" 

"I'm proud of you for putting your grown up pants on," Erica says.

Cora scowls at her. "I don't know if we're actually dating or together or whatever," she says. "I haven't done this kind of thing before."

"You'll figure it out," Erica says easily. "She's friends with your brother, you kind of have to."

Cora groans. "I felt bad when he left. That was my fault, wasn't it?"

Erica shrugs with one shoulder. "Maybe a little bit. But he's happy for you."

"Maybe we should try and get Derek laid next," Cora muses.

"How long has it been?" Erica asks. 

Cora shrugs. "He hasn't done dating since... y'know."

"That doesn't mean he hasn't got laid," Erica points out, and Cora wrinkles her nose in response.

"I don't want to think about my brother having a one night stand."

Erica snorts. "Hypocrite."

"Fuck off," Cora says. 

Erica blows her a kiss.

"Derek's fine. He's winning medals," Cora says. "He'll get there, some day."

"The two of you need a shrink," Erica says.

Cora snorts. "Tell me about it."

"So what are you going to do now that you've finished competing?"

Cora shrugs. "Derek's got the all-around individual, and the all-around team. I'll watch those, maybe hang out with him while he trains. Plus whatever events Lydia has left."

"Going to support your girlfriend?" Erica says slyly. "Cute."

"You could come with," Cora offers.

Erica tilts her head to the side, looking suddenly awkward. "I'm busy," she says quietly.

"I didn't think Boyd was competing for a while," Cora says.

"I talked to Coach," Erica says. "And the doctor."

"Erica," Cora says. "What are you saying?"

"I'm going to do the three meter competition."

"You're insane," Cora says. "You had a seizure mid air, you could have drowned."

"I pushed myself too hard. I know better now," Erica reasons.

Cora rolls her eyes and crosses the room so she's closer to Erica. "You say that after every time something like this happens. It's the Olympics, it's going to be stressful, you're going to be pushing yourself."

"I was fine for our synchro," Erica says, "and besides, you don't get to make that decision."

"I can't believe Coach agreed to this," Cora says. "It's fucking dangerous, Reyes. You can't!"

"I can," Erica says firmly. "Between me, the doctor, and Coach, we've drawn up a training schedule. I'm going to compete. I'm going to win."

"The semi-finals and the finals are only a day apart," Cora says, "and I won't be there to pull you out of the water."

Erica glances down. "You don't know what it's like," she says. "To have everything crushed in an instant. I've been epileptic my whole life. I know the risks."

"But you take them anyway!"

"And it's my choice," Erica yells back. "My body, my risks, my decision. I should get to win a gold medal of my own too." 

"This is about the medal?" Cora says, disbelief coloring her voice.

"No," Erica sighs. "It's about not letting my body get the best of me. Isn't that what the Olympics has always been about?"

"I can't believe Coach is okay with this," Cora says.

"I told him I'd do it with or without his support."

"That's even more fucking dangerous, Erica."

"Which is why he agreed," Erica says. "I'm going to do it with or without your support, too. But you're my best friend, and I want you to be cheering for me."

"There are other years," Cora says.

"I'll still be epileptic," Erica says. "I will always be taking risks with the stress I put my body under. It's a risk I have to take."

"I can't support this," Cora says quietly. "I'm sorry."

Erica's eyes go wide and unhappy.

"That's it? Just a no?"

"Aren't you going to do it anyway?" Cora says.

"I love you, Cora, you're my best friend, I need you to understand this."

Cora shakes her head. "I was so scared when I saw you in that water. Terrified."

Erica frowns, and Cora turns to leave the room. Maybe she'll collapse on her bed for the evening, see what her twitter followers are saying about her second gold medal.

Maybe she'll find some booze and drink herself into oblivion, alone. 

She waits until she hears the thud of Erica's door close before she sneaks out into their living area and rifles through the cupboard where they keep the alcohol. She may have bought some vodka in preparation for a celebratory evening of drinking, but that didn't happen so now she's got a better use for it.

She's sure this isn't the dignified way to spend the night after winning a gold medal, but she can't deal with this right now. It feels like the world is against her, like every time something good happens something bad has to happen to balance it out. Her and Lydia finally faced up to the fact they like each other and Cora follows it by having a blow out argument with Erica.

Erica's been her best friend for years. Erica stuck her nose in Cora's business when Cora was busy shutting everyone out after her family died, Erica helped her through the mess that was her coming out to the media, Erica's fixed arguments with Derek more times than Cora can count.

Erica is one of the most important people in Cora's life, and she's going to put that all at risk. Cora had to dive into the water and pull Erica out and she can't get that image out of her head. She's one of the most talented divers in the world, Cora knows, and it'd be an incredible waste to throw it all away.

But Cora can't watch that again.

And if it happened again, Cora couldn't be complicit in it.

It makes her feel selfish, now, too. She takes the bottle of vodka back to her room, along with some lemonade and a pint glass. She feels selfish because Cora went and won a gold medal just two days after Erica's seizure. She did it because everyone was telling her to, because they gave good reasons.

Erica's doing the opposite.

Cora wants to support her so badly. She wants to cheer on her best friend as she competes against the best for a gold medal. She wants to see that happen. It's just a line Cora's not willing to cross.

She unscrews the cap of the vodka bottle when she's settled in bed, pint glass resting on her bedside table, and pours a generous dose. The lemonade is poured until the glass is full, and Cora takes a sip.

There's a burn as the vodka makes its way down her throat, and she knows this is a bad decision, this is the worst way of coping with the emotional whiplash she's been dealt this evening, but she doesn't have anything else to turn to.

All the other people she loves have more important things to be doing, and she knows that if someone else had had a problem last night they wouldn't have come to her. It's the strange way the Olympics screws with your priorities.

She's grateful that Erica didn't spring this on her last night, and she knows Erica did that deliberately, out of kindness. 

Erica's her best friend and she's going to put her body under enough stress to destroy it.

Cora is so afraid. 

The vodka numbs the fear, a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Sorry about the angst. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

She's feeling a little more forgiving of Erica by the time she forces herself out of bed, head pounding and throat dry. The vodka has left it's mark. She tugs on her clothes and tries to make herself as presentable as humanly possible before she checks her messages.

A couple press interviews this afternoon and one of the sport stations wants her to join them in their coverage of the women's three meter competition. That one leaves a bitter taste in her mouth at the thought of watching Erica dive and being in a glass box on camera, unable to do anything should anything go wrong. 

She calls back the press and confirms three interviews, and calls the sport station and tells them she can only do the semi-finals, because she wants to be able to cheer properly for the finals.

It's an uncomfortable compromise, but Cora has two days to change her mind. To bail and decide she needs to be poolside, just in case. She can't really believe she's even going along with this, that she's going to be complicit in Erica doing something so dangerous as to dive.

She feels guilty, though. Erica does get to make her own choices and Cora needs to remember that, probably. She wonders what Boyd thinks of the whole thing, and Erica's parents. She has no idea if they'll approve of the risks Erica's taking. Of all of them, Erica's parents are probably the only ones who could meaningfully intervene, although Cora thinks that Erica would do nearly anything for Boyd. 

A shiver runs down her spine at the thought of Cora being that committed to anyone. To Lydia. 

She treats herself to a leisurely breakfast and reads the paper, something she hasn't done in months. Getting up early enough to take her time has never been a priority, and the gloriously forbidden foods in her meal make it all the better. She doesn't know what to do with herself today, really, she feels at a loose end, at least until lunch. She's up too early anyway, out of habit, but still Erica had left before Cora had a chance to speak to her. 

She's not sure if that's a good or a bad thing. She doesn't know how to deal with this. 

She decides, in the end, that today she'll go and watch Derek train. He's got two competitions left, both in quick succession - the team all-around and the individual all-around - and he needs all the support he can get.

Unlike Cora, he doesn't have a gorgeous redhead to incentivize his progress. Cora hopes. 

She makes her way down to the gym, for the first time wearing jeans and a tank top, a luxury she's missed in all the time she's been wearing the team tracksuit. People still recognize her as she walks, though, and she gets congratulations as she goes.

It makes her feel better about her hangover, among other things.

She swings the door open and stands beside Finstock, who's barking something unintelligible at Isaac. Cora's not clear on how he managed to be the olympic team coach when his approach seems to consist entirely of pop culture references and insults, but he's managed to get several incredible athletes to the Olympic games, so he must be doing something right. 

"Hale's sister," he says. "Heard you won a medal or two."

"Two golds," Cora says, a smile sneaking across her face.

"Congratulations," he says, but it doesn't sound like he even tried to be sincere. "Now don't you dare distract Hale from training today. Or Martin."

Cora rolls her eyes. "Can Derek take a break?"

Finstock eyes her. "Fifteen minutes, and then I want him on the rings."

Cora scowls at him and then walks away. At the moment, Derek's doing a floor routine, and to an untrained eye it's very impressive, but Cora knows better. Floor has never been one of Derek's strengths - in fact, it's his weakest apparatus - and he looks like he's concentrating hard.

Cora's loath to distract him at the moment, so she watches from the side as Derek executes a complex series of flips. He doesn't stumble, but he still doesn't have the form Cora's seen on some gymnasts.

Every gymnast has a weakest event (apart from Lydia, apparently), and Derek's strong at most of the other apparatuses, so she hopes he doesn't lose confidence. She's certain that he can win another medal, either in the individual or team competitions. He qualified fairly near the top of the pack, she knows, but she also knows how he worries.

And how that affects his performance.

He doesn't notice she's standing to the side until he stops to grab his bottle of water, and he chokes a little in surprise.

"Thought you'd be sleeping in," he says, when he recovers.

Cora shrugs. "Habit, I guess."

"You're hungover," he states. Cora has no idea how he can tell that straight off the bat. It's his superpower.

Cora shrugs again. 

"I thought you weren't going out last night?"

"I didn't," Cora says. "I stayed in and had an argument with Erica."

"And then you drank alone," Derek says flatly.

"Isn't the Olympics all about debauchery?" 

Derek rolls his eyes. "Drinking alone is a coping mechanism, not debauchery."

"I'm aware."

"Are you sure you're my sister?" Derek asks, but at least he's smiling now.

"Fuck off," Cora says. "I knew it wasn't a good idea, okay? But it was the middle of the night and my go to for venting is Erica."

"You could have come to me," Derek says.

"You had to get up early for training," Cora says. "It's more important."

Derek cuffs Cora gently over the head, but doesn't argue.

"What did you argue about? Lydia?"

"No," Cora says, though she wonders what Derek thinks about Lydia. "Erica's going to compete in the three meter competition."

"Oh," Derek says.

"That's pretty much how I feel about it, too. She won't listen," Cora says, frustrated. "She won't let me worry about her."

"Sounds familiar," Derek says.

It's Cora's turn to hit him, apparently. "I don't do anything dangerous," she says.

Derek snorts.

"I don't," Cora insists. "And not as dangerous as this."

"She's the one who's had to deal with this her whole life," Derek says gently. 

Cora shakes her head. "But it's so soon after the last seizure," she says. "It can't be safe. She could drown."

"If you timed it badly and hit your head as you went for a dive you could drown too," Derek points out.

"But I wouldn't," Cora says. "I only do dives that are safe for me to do."

"You think that stops me worrying about it every time you dive?" Derek says. "Just like I bet you worry about me hurting myself every time you watch me."

"I was looking for someone to let me rant at them," Cora says.

Derek smiles. "Sorry," he says. "But serious injuries are part of what we do. They are a risk to everyone in this room. You have to admit that."

"Would you try again after coming so close to losing everything?" Cora asks.

"I've never been in that situation," Derek says. "Nor have you. But Erica has, more than once."

"So I should trust her," Cora says. "To make decisions when so much is at stake."

"She's your best friend," Derek pauses. "Of course you should trust her."

Cora swallows. "I'm not a shitty friend for worrying about her welfare."

"You're not," Derek agrees. "But you also don't get to make this decision."

"You supported every fucked up decision I made," Cora sighs.

Derek smiles. "I only found out about most of them after the fact."

"Do I apologize?" 

Derek shrugs. "It's up to you."

"She'll get emotional whiplash," Cora muses.

"Everyone does, around you," Derek says. "Speaking of, did you use me as an excuse to stalk Lydia?"

"No," Cora says. "I'm playing it cool."

"Got it," Derek says. "So did you want to know that she's been watching our conversation for the last five minutes?"

Cora smirks. "That's useful information," she says. "But I've got to go and talk to Erica now."

"You play too many games," Derek says.

Cora shrugs. "I'll come eat with you tonight?"

"Sounds good," Derek says.

"Finstock wants you to switch to rings," she says, as a parting shot, just as Derek looks like he might die if he has to do another tumble on the floor.

She earns a smile for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I got a little lost while writing it and had to start over.
> 
> Next week's chapter will be posted on Saturday instead of Friday because I'm going away and I don't know if I'll have internet.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

After leaving Derek behind at the gym Cora sits through some press interviews. The presenters are fairly friendly, but Cora's still a little in awe that she's worthy of press interviews. Winning a gold medal does that, apparently. There are a few not so subtle mentions of her sexuality, because there are very few lesbian gold medalists, and a few slightly more subtle mentions of her family.

It's okay. She gets by. She talks about Derek, and how proud of him she is, and she talks about the photoshoot she did for Out magazine last year. She actually quite likes talking about her sexuality in interviews. She's usually pretty casual about it but sometimes she gets to talk about the things that matter - about queer role models and how important it is to have queer women in the public eye. 

There's talk about Erica, too, which makes her uncomfortable, even though she knew it was coming. It stings at her, but she tells journalists that Erica's planning on doing the three meter competition and Cora will be watching and wishing her all the best.

She poses for a few pictures, complete with gold medal. Cora's never really learned how to smile for a picture but she's gotten better over the years. 

She's aware of how young she is in this environment - all of the people interviewing her are ten years her senior, and it's strange. They admire her, and they want to portray her in a positive light.

They tell her she's an American hero for winning two gold medals after all the hardship she's been through. She doesn't mention that she still occasionally gets hate mail for being gay.

It still feels kind of incredible to be worthy of being interviewed. Someone mentions maybe bringing her and Derek in together to be interviewed, and Cora says she'll pass it on. She really likes the idea, she finds, after thinking about it, but he might take some pitching.

She leaves the last of the interview feeling oddly positive. She'll admit, she's gotten less brash about her sexuality of late. She's stopped using it to piss people off, which is probably why the interviews went much smoother. Lydia Martin is a regrettably positive influence on her, apparently.

She gets to tell a journalist that she's seeing someone, too, when they discuss the impact of high level sports on personal relationships, and also that she's very close with her brother. It's good. It's the first set of interviews Cora's ever done that Coach won't yell at her for, probably.

She doesn't appreciate when they try to put lipstick on her, though. She puts a stop to that.

When she gets back to the room it's reasonably late and she's a little surprised to find that Erica isn't there. She shouldn't still be training - Cora knows Erica's training routine like the back of her hand at this point - which makes Cora think that Erica's avoiding her.

Which stings. She deserves it, but it still hurts.

Cora needs to apologize. She knows this, innately, but she doesn't know where to start. The semi-finals for Erica are tomorrow afternoon and Boyd has the finals in the morning, so the two of them won't be together. That's not the way either of them prefer to do things. Cora doesn't know where else Erica would go. The two of them have never been in a situation where they want to get away from each other that badly.

Erica's parents are staying in a hotel room with no room for a third person. Cora only has one option, which is to hope Erica doesn't completely ignore the call when she sees who's calling.

It rings. And rings. And rings.

"Erica?" Cora says, as soon as it's picked up. 

"I'm at Stiles'," Erica tells her. "I'm going to crash on his sofa."

Okay, Cora knew the two of them had become fast friends, but she didn't realize they were that close.

"You should sleep in your own bed the night before a meet," Cora says.

"I would," Erica says, "but there's this atmosphere in the flat.... almost like people had an argument in there."

"I'm sorry," Cora says. The phone crackles at her. "I'm really sorry. I've been a shitty best friend."

"I might forgive you," Erica says. "If you promise you'll be cheering hard for me tomorrow."

Cora smiles. "I'm commentating," she tells Erica. "But it will all be really biased. Promise."

"That'll do, I guess," Erica says. Her voice sounds warm "You better prepare the trashy magazines for when I get there."

"I'm on it," Cora says. 

Erica hangs up without a goodbye and Cora takes that as confirmation that she's on her way. She went out and bought some magazines between lunch and her interviews because she knows Erica needs this. It's what they've always done.

She's going to make sure Erica is as ready for these semi-finals as she could possibly be, even if Cora still wishes they weren't happening. 

The door swings open to reveal Erica just as Cora's tossing out the receipt for the magazines in the kitchenette.

"Hey, Hale," Erica says.

Cora turns. "Can I apologize again, or would that be too much?"

Erica wrinkles her nose. "I don't get to hear you grovel often, I would like to make the most of it."

"I'm not grovelling," Cora says. "I'm just trying to be a better friend."

"Thanks," Erica says.

"Does Boyd know?" Cora asks.

Erica nods.

"How did he take it?"

"About as well as you did," Erica admits. "His grovelling was a lot more fun, though."

Cora snorts. 

"I knew you'd both get it, kind of," Erica says. "I didn't realize you'd react so badly to start with."

"I don't get it," Cora says. "I just have to trust you on this."

"You'll be cheering for me, right?"

"My commentary tomorrow afternoon will be the most biased there has ever been," Cora promises. 

Erica groans. "Everybody already thinks we're sleeping together."

"No," Cora says, smirking. "You just wish they did."

Erica sticks her tongue out at her.

"Rumors are always flying about who you're dating."

"That's only because they want me to out another sportswoman. Not happening," Cora says.

"You'll still date Lydia if she stays in the closet?" Erica asks.

Cora shrugs. "It's not like I'm actually famous."

Erica tilts her head on one side. "Lydia is, though. She's the most successful gymnast in the USA, male or female. You know that, right?"

"Sure," Cora says, but she feels a little sick thinking about it.

"I'm just saying people might sit up and take notice of you if you hang out with her a lot back home."

Cora shrugs again. She knows Erica will spot her fake nonchalance a mile away but she really can't help it. "Lots of people form close friendships at the Olympics. And she trains with my brother, besides."

"Every woman you've ever associated with has had rumors of being gay, including me and that time you spat in Kate Argent's face."

Cora scowls. "Firstly, that the press doesn't believe in bisexuality is not my fault, and secondly, that the press doesn't believe a gay woman can be friends with another woman is also not my fault."

"I didn't say it was," Erica says, her voice softening. "I just think it's something you might need to talk about with Lydia."

"This is why I don't do relationships," Cora says.

Erica raises her eyebrows. "Yeah, pretty much nobody predicted you and Lydia Martin."

"You suck," Cora tells her. It's a familiar refrain.

"You love me," Erica reminds her.

Cora frowns at her. "I liked you better when we were talking about your problems."

Erica laughs. "Your problems are so much more fun, babe."

Cora sticks her middle finger up at Erica and leaves the kitchenette. She picks up the magazines from the coffee table and waits for Erica's inevitable flying leap to the sofa before she sits down. 

"You'll hurt yourself doing that one day," she says.

"And you'd really enjoy watching that, I'm sure."

Cora shrugs. "Pretty much."

Erica nudges her with her shoulder. "Bitch."

"Asshole," Cora says, picking up the top of the stack and flicking through it. "Should you break up with him?"

"I bet you Cosmo will tell you that me and Boyd aren't meant to be. It's all lies."

Cora grins. "Your horoscope says that your sex life might be lacking at the moment."

"What?" Erica says. "Let me see that," she says, trying to grab it from Cora, who stands up on the sofa and holds it out of Erica's reach as best she can.

She's pretty short. It's not easy.

"It says you should do something daring, like wait naked in his room," Cora says, sounding utterly delighted. 

"Give me the magazine, Cora," Erica says, through gritted teeth.

Cora can't stop grinning at her.

"Bitch," Erica says, and then she tackles Cora around the waist, knocking her flat on her back onto the sofa. "You are the worst," Erica tells her as she settles herself comfortably on Cora's abdomen, not letting her up.

She flips through the magazine Cora's dropped, finding the page with the horoscopes on.

"You're a liar, too!"

"You shouldn't believe in that shit," Cora says.

Erica responds by hitting her soundly in the face with the magazine and then not letting her up for half an hour.

Overall, it's a fairly good evening. Not quite back to normal, and Cora can't shake the edge of worry, but she's going there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HI HOW ARE YOU GUYS
> 
> less happens in this chapter i know! But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Next chap not til Dec 22nd because i'm back to work and life is hectic and I am struggling a bit with writing more of this at the moment
> 
> Cora's views on queer representation, bisexual erasure etc etc may be sliiightly based off of my own
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

The following morning, Erica decides to accompany her to watch Derek in the men's all-around. It starts early, but Cora gets the impression that Erica hadn't slept well anyway as they eat breakfast.

Erica's nervous, Cora figures, which makes her a little uncomfortable because Erica's always been unstoppable to Cora. But she gets it, kind of. She wishes she could be there by the side of the pool, holding Erica's hand and talking her through it, making sure she does her pre-meet rituals properly, but she can't. She's not doing this one.

She does make sure Erica has the latest Catwoman comic, because reading that is essentially her pre-meet ritual, and with all the competitions lately she's almost up to date.

Lydia isn't in the crowd at the gymnastics meet, and Cora catches an elbow to the side anyway when Erica sees her looking. Cora knows Lydia has other priorities. She's accepting that. (Okay, she's working on it.)

"Doesn't she have a load of competitions left?" Erica says. She doesn't have to name Lydia, they both know exactly who she's talking about.

Cora shrugs. "All I know about her competitions are what Derek tells me. She was training yesterday."

Erica makes a contemplative noise that Cora chooses not to interpret, but when she turns to look at Erica, she's smirking.

"So you guys are... dating, now?" 

Cora bites her lip. "I don't know."

Erica snorts. Cora elbows her. 

She's distracted from a proper discussion by the gymnasts entering the arena, country by country. Derek looks nervous, and she's worried when she sees he has floor first. It'll blow his confidence if he makes even the slightest mistake and mess him up for the rest of the morning, she knows. 

"I can't watch this," Cora mumbles, head in her hands.

"Yes you can," Erica tells her, prying her hands away from her face. "He's your brother and you love him. Watch."

Cora scowls, but she keeps her eyes on the floor as Derek steps up. His name is called and he begins his first tumble. Other athletes have began on other apparatus now, so the sound of Derek doing flips and handsprings across the floor isn't the loudest in the room, but it still seems shockingly loud to Cora.

Every move seems precise and calculated. He must have done more training on floor after she left him in the gym yesterday. He doesn't make a single mistake. 

"He's good," Erica says. 

"This is amazing," Cora says, awe evident in her voice. "That's the best I've ever seen him on floor."

"Just as well he brought it out for the Olympics, huh?" Erica says.

Derek finishes his routine, landing sure and steady on the floor. Cora holds her breathe as she waits for the score.

It's high. It's not amazing, because Derek's difficulty rating wasn't amazing, but it's a really great score. It'll stand him in good stead for the rest of the apparatus' if that's his weakest apparatus. He's a strong contender, now. 

Cora jumps when Lydia lands herself in the seat beside her. 

"What did I miss?" she asks breathlessly.

"The best floor routine Derek has ever done," Cora says. 

Lydia smiles. "I'm glad," she says.

"I thought you'd be training," Cora says.

"I've got floor this afternoon," Lydia says.

"Oh," Cora says. "Good luck. I'd come support, but..."

"Reyes is competing, right?" Lydia says.

"Yeah, and I'm in the commentators box," Cora says, wincing. "TV station asked for it."

"I bet you're getting tons of publicity now," Lydia says.

Cora shrugs. "I had to do three interviews yesterday, but I'm hoping that was the worst of it."

"You don't like being in the public eye?"

"Lydia, I'm a lesbian with a reputation for being both angry and easy."

Lydia smirks. "Understood."

Erica leans over to whisper in Cora's ear: "You two are disgusting."

Cora makes a face at her.

"How many competitions do you have left?" Cora asks Lydia.

"Two individuals and the all-around," she says succinctly. 

"Busy girl."

Lydia raises an eyebrow. "I can probably find time for you, if you want."

Cora can feel her lips twisting into a grin (or possibly a leer) against her will. "That entirely depends on what you have in mind."

Erica elbows her again. Cora has no idea why this girl is her best friend.

"If you two want to quit flirting for a minute or so, Derek's about to go on parallel bars."

Ah.

That's why.

All three of them have their eyes trained on parallel bars, but Cora isn't worried. Actually, she's pretty sure what she's about to see is going to be magnificent. Derek's already won a gold medal in this event.

Derek's got this.

Cora's so unbelievably proud of him.

It's too soon to call it, really, too soon to stand up and cheer for him as the winner, but somewhere deep in her gut Cora is certain. Derek is in top shape today, and she doesn't think he's going to make a single mistake.

"Did you give him a pep talk or something?" Cora asks Lydia, not taking her eyes off Derek.

"This is all him," Lydia says. 

Cora exhales. "My brother is amazing."

Lydia leans against her shoulder, a warm line of heat all up the right side of her body. Cora doesn't look at her, but wraps an arm around her instead.

"You should come and watch my all-around," Lydia says quietly. 

Cora tries not to stiffen with surprise, knowing that Lydia will feel it with how close they are.

"Sure," she says. "I think I can manage that."

Lydia's silent for a minute as Derek performs the end of his routine, landing on the mat with a flourish and a raised arm.

Cora cheers for him, and he flashes her a grin.

Derek's in second place after that apparatus, and next up is vault. 

"How confident is he on vault after winning bronze?" Cora asks, dropping her arm from Lydia's shoulder so she can lean forward and watch him. There's three more athletes to go on vault before it's Derek's turn, but she feels like if she leans forward and focuses she can somehow affect the outcome.

"He's fine. His performance so far will take him through it. Besides, you two are getting along now, aren't you?"

"We had ate together yesterday, after I visited him training in the morning," Cora tells her, still not looking away from Derek.

"I saw that," Lydia says, and Cora glances up at her with a smile. 

"Did you?" 

Lydia purses her lips. "I did."

Cora grins at her, shark like, knowing that Lydia's never going to give in this discussion so she might as well throw her a bone.

"Derek told me I should stop playing games," she offers.

Lydia smiles back at her. "Please," she says. "We've been playing games since day one."

"Only because you thought you were better than me."

"Still do," Lydia says, but she's smiling.

Cora still feels the sting of it a little, even as she tells herself that that's not the way Lydia means it. She's a complicated girl, and Cora's not sure she's ever going to understand her. She hasn't decided if she likes the mystery yet. 

It's Derek's turn to vault, and Cora watches him intently, fingers crossed on her left hand. Lydia reaches down and covers her right hand.

"He's got this," Lydia whispers in her ear as Derek lands, palms outstretched on the vault, and flips and spins the air before sticking the landing beautifully. 

It's another high score. Cora's so unbelievably proud of him.

It's a trend that continues throughout the rest of his competition. The second vault goes just as well as the first, and then his performance on the pommel horse - which Cora knows for a fact that Derek dislikes intensely, even if he's damn good at it - is amazing.

He hasn't dropped out of the top three since the parallel bars.

"Scores are going to be close," Lydia says. "The Russian gymnast - the one Derek's vying with for first place - he hasn't done his strongest apparatus yet. It's going to be tight."

"The Australian?" Cora asks.

Lydia frowns. "He's okay, but he's already done his best. He looks tired. You see the way he's standing? He's hurt something in his leg."

Cora nods. "So it's just between Derek and that guy, then."

Lydia purses her lips. "There's still a chance that someone else could shoot up the ranks, or someone could make a big mistake. Nothing is set in stone."

"Nothing ever is," Cora says, with a sidelong glance at Erica.

She can't help remembering how much the semi-finals changed so quickly.

There's only two of the apparatus left for Derek to go on, the rings and the horizontal bar, and Cora can barely watch as he steps up to take his turn at it.

Somehow, though, it happens again, and on the horizontal bar he doesn't perform a high difficulty routine, but he executes it perfectly. There isn't a single flaw in his movements, and all that's left are the rings, which Cora knows Derek has the upper body strength to complete.

It's almost a foregone conclusion, at this point. The Russian athlete hadn't done as well on his best apparatus as predicted and had slipped into second place, leaving a decent margin.

Cora holds her breath as Derek performs on the rings, and as he lands, she cheers the loudest in the whole arena, she's pretty sure.

He's done it.

He's got the highest score.

He's won gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Thanks for the lovely comments in the last little while, they've been great.
> 
> Unfortunately, between health problems and travelling and going back to work, I haven't managed to get back into writing this. Next update will be in January at some point, but this seemed like a good place to leave it off anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry that I suck <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE BACK!
> 
> If anyone has forgotten what happened last time because of the long break, don't worry, I've got you covered: Derek just won a gold medal! It was exciting and kept distracting Cora and Lydia from their flirtfest. 
> 
> Many many many thanks to my best friend Devin, for being a kickass beta and an all-round A+ best friend, even though she just started a new job. Props also go to Kat for hearing out my whining on all levels. 
> 
> WARNING for implied homophobia in this chapter. See details in end notes.

Cora and Derek cling together all the way through their lunch, they hug and Cora says congratulations so many times her face hurts. She's so proud of him and she can't stop smiling. It's a very unusual look for her, she's sure, but he's grinning ear to ear too and that fills her with so much joy.

Neither of them have had a lot of things to be really, screamingly happy about these last few years, and this is it. This is the Hale siblings picking themselves up out of the ashes and being fan-fucking-tastic.

Cora's a little bit in love with it. 

She makes the most of the short time she has with Derek, reveling in his success. She's disappointed, though, that they have to part ways entirely too soon - Derek to watch Lydia do her afternoon competition, and Cora to make her way to the commentator's box.

She's going to be filmed, on camera, talking about the divers. Talking about Erica.

It's a little terrifying. 

She drops by the changing rooms specifically to wish Erica luck, and then she can't escape walking down the corridors to the room with glass walls above the Olympic pool. She's never done a film thing, certainly not a live thing.

She knows how she's perceived in the media, on the few occasions that she crops up as a person of interest (rarely). She knows she's typecast as the lesbian, that that's the most central aspect to her in American media.

She knows online she's angry and impulsive, and her tweets reflect that. She doesn't come across well, as a personality.

She has no idea how she's going to handle this, or what the reaction will be.

Let alone watching Erica from a little glass box in the sky, completely unable to come to her rescue. 

She's greeted by presenters who she'd probably be able to name if she had the free time or the energy to watch tv, but she rarely does so she just nods politely and hopes she'll never have to actually address them.

There is a make-up team waiting for her. A make-up team. It's incredibly surreal and Cora makes it clear that under no condition is she going to wear lipstick. She'll accept foundation for the lighting, even a little bit of mascara, but that's where she draws the line.

It's not worth the effort, in Cora's opinion. 

It's Cora and the two presenters sitting on the sofas, and Cora is surprised to learn that despite the fact that they are sat in a glass box, she's expected to watch the diving on the tv screen in front of her, presumably so the cameras can catch the action live over her shoulder.

Cora's unimpressed, and it shows in her face, when this is explained to her, and the topic is hurriedly changed to what she can and can't say. There are rules about bad language and a little about family friendly content.

It's almost outright homophobic, but not quite.

"Why is this necessary? I'm here to talk about diving," Cora says loudly to the assistant with the clipboard in front of her.

"Right," she says. "But if your lifestyle comes up, we'd just like you to react appropriately."

"React appropriately?" Cora asks, indignant. "And it's not a fucking lifestyle."

The assistant swallows. She's taller than Cora but she seems to be shrinking with every word Cora says.

She's pissed off. And she might have a reputation for that. Shit.

"We want the focus to be on the sport," the assistant says, trying for something that might not set Cora off.

"It will be. I'm a professional."

Cora is almost tempted to throw the assistants clipboard at her and walk out so she can watch Erica from the stands, or even poolside, but she's pretty sure she'd get sued for that. 

The assistant nods, still looking a little intimidated.

"But," Cora continues, after a long pause. "If the fact that I like women comes up, I'm not going to pretend it isn't true so it can be family friendly or whatever euphemism you would prefer I use. Okay?"

The assistant nods again.

Cora narrows her eyes, and the assistant proffers the clipboard once more. "I just need you to sign this," she says.

Cora raises her eyebrows. "You really think I'm going to sign anything?"

"Right," the assistant says. "I'll pass that on."

Cora purses her lips, a tic she thinks she's picked up from Lydia, but doesn't comment, and soon enough she's directed to her seat with the two presenters.

The camera turns on long before the diving is due to start, and Cora finds herself going to the place in her head where she prepares for dives. She's never done anything like this.

It's introduction time.

"We're here with twice Olympic Gold Medalist Cora Hale at the women's three meter semi-finals, which is due to start in ten minutes or so," begins the female presenter, a bright smile on her face.

She's exactly Cora's type, before Lydia, she notices for the first time.

Cora smiles at the camera, wondering if she should offer a wave but decides not to. It'd only look even more awkward.

"Cora," says the male presenter. Daniel? Is his name Daniel? "How does it feel to have won two gold medals?"

"Pretty amazing," Cora says, surprising herself with how easy it is to speak. "There's something about standing on that podium that you just can't explain. And four years ago, I never could have imagined I'd even be at the Olympics, let alone winning two medals."

The presenter nods encouragingly, and Cora wonders if she should keep speaking.

"I've had amazing support the whole way through, from Derek, my brother, who just won a gold medal this morning, by the way, and Erica who shared my gold medal in with the synchronized diving."

"You sound very proud of your brother," the female presenter says, and Cora really should have remembered her name. Emily? That sounds reasonable, right? 

"I am," Cora says. "The Hale name is not exactly synonymous with happy endings, but we've both got medals to our names."

There's a brief pause - Cora assumes it's so they don't look crass, brushing over the death of her family like that, but she doesn't mind it somehow. She's riding on a high right now.

"So let's talk about the athletes for today," probably Emily says. "There are two American competitors, Erica Reyes and Kira Yukimura, in the semi-finals today. How are we rating their chances?"

"Erica will breeze through it," Cora says immediately, a smile on her face.

The other two presenters laugh.

"I may have promised her that my commentary would be biased."

Daniel and Emily both nod, and they look pleased with the ease that Cora's settled into in front of the camera. Cora wonders if maybe they were worried after her little argument with the assistant earlier. 

"But we can't talk about Erica without talking about what happened at the ten meter semi-finals," Emily says, and a clip plays on the screen. Cora flinches as she sees Erica fall from the diving board.

She swallows.

"Do you think that will have affected how she trains for this competition?"

"Erica is incredibly determined," Cora says, throat dry. "She wouldn't let me try to talk her out of it. But I know she hasn't been pushing herself as hard as the rest of the competitors will have been these last few days."

Daniel nods. "She's had epilepsy for her whole life?"

Cora frowns. "I'm not sure it's polite to talk about her medical condition on camera," she says.

Emily smiles. "Of course," she says. "But as Erica's best friend, are you concerned for her safety?"

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I wasn't," Cora says, honestly. "But as athletes, we all know our own limits better than anyone else, and if Erica wants to make that decision, well, I want her to win."

The two presenters laugh, but Cora feels uneasy. She feels like she's betraying Erica's trust, somehow, by talking about it like this.

"And Kira Yukimura? What do we think of her?"

"She's a newcomer," Cora says. "This is her first competition at an international level - I'd never even met her before qualifiers, and I don't know her very well. She didn't qualify for either of the ten meter competitions so I have never faced her, either. But I've heard her trainer is formidable, so I wouldn't be surprised if she does well."

"She's trained by her mother, correct? Is that common, in your experience?"

"It depends if you come from an athletic family," Cora says. 

She pauses.

"For our family, we were all homeschooled from a young age, and fitting training into that when it became clear that some of us had interests in sport was a lot easier than it might otherwise have been. But once you reach a level where you're even considering competing, it's common to find a qualified trainer with experience."

"And you and Erica share a trainer?" 

Cora nods, grateful that nobody is digging deeper about her family. It's the first time she's spoken about them on camera - even on twitter, she never references them explicitly, save for Derek.

Emily glances at her watch and opens her mouth to mercifully let Cora off the hook.

"That's all the chatting we've got time for now, folks," she says. "The diving is just about to start, and we will keep you updated as it goes."

Cora wants to turn and watch out the window but she knows she's still on camera, so she can't.

She just watches on the tv screen as the first diver walks up to the edge of the board and starts praying for Erica's success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The implied homophobia referenced refers to a scene where Cora is asked to represent family values and not talk about her lifestyle. The assumption is that Cora will pretend to be straight on camera. Cora, predictably, reacts angrily. 
> 
> -
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter will be up on Friday the 6th of Feb, and thanks for sticking with me after this break I had. You're all awesome.


	21. Chapter 21

Cora gives passing comment on most of the divers that go, considering what she says for just a moment before it comes out of her mouth. She hopes she's not going to offend anyone too much, but nobody from behind the camera has given her too much of a disapproving look.

Each of the divers does five dives from the three meter platform, so they're going to be there all afternoon. Cora's trying to keep track of what she's said already so she doesn't repeat herself endlessly, but it's hard.

There are a lot of divers.

Erica only has to score in the top twelve to reach the finals, and Cora is a little terrified for her. She knows Erica can do it, but that doesn't mean she's not still scared out of her mind.

Erica is sixth in the competition, following the other American. Kira gives a strong performance, but Cora is too anxious about what's coming next to give proper commentary on it. 

"Erica Reyes, our second American, who had to bow out of the ten meter for health reasons," the other presenter reminds the cameras. 

"She's back though, and she looks confident. That's a high difficulty rating she's starting with."

"It's not her highest," Cora says. "But it is a tough dive."

Cora holds her breath as she watches Erica bounce a few times on the springboard and then launch herself up into the air. 

She dives clean and precise, and Cora lets out a rush of air.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't impressed and just a little bit surprised that Erica managed to pull that off. 

"That was amazing," the female presenter says. "That far outshone any of her performances in the ten meter semi-finals."

"It's a very powerful start to the competition," the male presenter says.

Cora doesn't say anything, just waits until the judges announce their scores.

There are still twelve divers to go, but at the moment, Erica is the one to beat.

"She went straight to the top of the leader board," Cora says. "That's the Erica I know and love."

The other presenters laugh. 

"She's the one to beat," Emily says. "That's Erica Reyes in first place and Kira Yukimura in third, at the moment, so America is looking strong here."

"There isn't a large gap between Erica's score and the Australian in second place," Cora says, leaning forward as the ranking flashes up on the screen. "It's tight, for a first round."

"And there are still twelve divers to go," Daniel says. "Would you be feeling confident if you were in Erica's shoes?"

Cora smiles. "Erica is never anything but confident. It is only the first round, though, so getting overconfident at this point would be silly. A lot could happen between now and her next dive, let alone now and the fifth dive."

"Next up we have a diver from Mexico, Laura Sánchez, who ranked second in the prelims and is probably one of the strongest contenders, already having a gold medal to her name in this competition," Daniel says, and Cora is back to monotonous commentating because the only person she really cares about has already gone.

It's not that diving is dull - it's never been dull - it's just that Cora has priorities and those do not lie with watching semi-finals of a competition she isn't in and being required to focus on anyone other than her best friend.

The Mexican knocks Erica out of first place, and an Italian falls in to third place not long after, so Erica is in second and Kira is down to fifth. 

Cora's not worried, though. There are four more dives to do, and Cora knows that with the confident start Erica had she'll stay near the top. 

And it's only the semi-finals. A top score would be nice, but it isn't required. The last thing Cora wants is for Erica to push herself too hard to stay in the top spot. 

The rest of the round goes quickly, nobody else changing the rankings up in the top five, and then it's Kira's turn again, quickly followed by Erica. 

Cora doesn't know why she's still holding her breath every time Erica stands on the end of that springboard, but she can't help it.

"So this is an even higher difficulty rating," Daniel says.

"It's her highest," Cora confirms. "But she's prepared."

"This is you fulfilling your promise of biased commentary, right?" Emily says.

Cora makes a shushing motion, a half smile on her face as she leans in to the screen, trying to see what's happening. 

Erica rocks on her heels, bounces, and launches.

Cora's never seen her do it so well. 

This time, Erica keeps first place for the whole round, though the Mexican isn't far behind and neither is Kira Yukimura. 

"Two dives in and we've seen a very strong performance from Erica Reyes," Emily says. "It's close at the top but it's not that close."

"There's still three dives to go," Daniel says. "There's often a lot of fluctuation in the third and fourth dives, but as it currently stands we're very likely to have at least one American in the finals."

"She's done her hardest dives," Cora says. "It'll take a lot to knock Erica's confidence now."

"Do you think she could be overconfident?" 

Cora shakes her head. "No. She's got this."

"You trained with her, I guess you would know," Emily jokes. 

Cora shrugs, a grin on her face.

Erica is so sure of herself on that television screen and that's all that matters. 

For the third dive, Yukimura gives her strongest performance yet, heading into first place. Cora knows where you place in the semis doesn't mean anything, so long as your top twelve, but she's still keeping her fingers crossed that Erica will knock her out of that top spot when it's Erica's turn.

It's a low difficulty rating, but Cora has seen Erica do this dive a thousand times and do it so well. 

And she does.

Just not quite well enough.

"It looks like we have two Americans vying for first place here," says Daniel. "Which will make the final very interesting."

By the end of the third round it's Yukimura, Reyes, Sánchez. 

Which is plenty good enough for Cora.

"Now, Erica and Kira are both the same age," Emily says, "While Laura Sánchez is an older, more seasoned diver. This is her third Olympics, whereas for the two Americans it's their first."

"It could make for a very interesting final," Daniel says.

"It could indeed," Emily says. "Now those three are very much dominating at the top, but is there any chance of late risers? We saw early strong performances from a few others but they've fallen back."

"Sánchez has a reputation for consistency," Daniel says. "So she's not going to fall behind. We don't know much about Yukimura but so far in the competition she's been very strong. For Reyes? I suppose the biggest concern is if she gets nervous. I know if I had a health condition that flared up under stress I would be worried right now."

Cora has to bite her lip to keep from saying something stupid live on television. 

It's not long before it's time for Erica to dive again, Kira having performed well but not as well as hoped. It doesn't look like there are going to be any late risers, Cora thinks, judging by the performances of the rest. Even the Italian, who'd seemed strong at first, is falling behind.

Erica steps up to the springboard and Cora almost can't bear to watch. 

But she dives clean, and hits the water with no splash and a solid line, and Cora almost wishes Erica weren't straight because there was something truly beautiful about that dive.

"That's going to be a high scorer," Cora says firmly.

"Well, let's see if you're right," Emily says, and sure enough Erica displaces Yukimura once again.

Just Sánchez and one more round of dives. There's no way Erica isn't through to the final now, barring disaster.

Cora's whole body clenches when she thinks about the kind of disaster that might be. 

Sánchez knocks Yukimura out of second place but Erica stays firmly in first, and none of the rest of the divers come close.

Erica has qualified for the finals.

Cora is so proud of her. There's still one more dive to do, but Cora's distracted by being thrilled for her best friend. She's sure any commentary she gives is waffled, at best.

Erica had to miss days of training. Erica spent a night in hospital.

Erica still managed to kick ass on an international level.

The divers start doing their fifth and final dive. It's already obvious for a few which of them definitely won't qualify, but it's a little tight for the divers ranked 11th to 14th. Erica does her dive and does it damn well, and Cora knows, just knows, that she's going to go into the final and get a medal.

It might not be a gold medal but Cora's sure of it. Divers who perform that well at the semi finals don't often walk away with nothing.

She's so fucking proud of Erica and only slightly pissed off that she has to stick around and do some post meet chat on camera instead of going and hugging the shit out of her. 

And then getting really fucking drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I am sorry that this chapter was a little low on any real action
> 
> you are all pretty grand for sticking with me
> 
> next chapter will be some time next week - I want to say Tuesday but the next chapter marks the end of my buffer and I don't want to leave you guys with a long gap again if I get sidetracked. So. Next Friday at the latest, promise!


	22. Chapter 22

The half an hour between leaving the glass box and when she's stumbling down the corridor arm in arm with Erica are incredibly blurry. She's overjoyed and she can't walk straight because both her and Erica burst out laughing at intervals.

"You're going to kick ass," Cora tells Erica in all seriousness. 

"Day after tomorrow," Erica says, some nervousness leeching into her voice. "It might not all go to plan."

Cora squeezes Erica's waist. "I believe in you."

"You just feel guilty you didn't think I could do it," Erica says.

"I paid you back in commentary," Cora says.

"Were the presenters impressed?"

"Yeah," Cora says. "Very."

Erica makes a contemplative sound. "Okay, you're forgiven. But I want you right by my side for the final."

"Do you think they'll let me watch with Coach?" Cora asks.

"Doubt it. Sorry."

Cora smiles. "Not today's problem," she tells Erica.

Erica laughs. "What's today's problem?"

"All of the alcohol I bought," Cora says.

"Coach said no drinking," Erica points out. 

Cora rolls her eyes. "Because you're known for following his rules."

"Fine," Erica says with a grin, and Cora slides her key into the lock, letting the two of them into the apartment.

"I won't let you get trashed, don't worry," Cora says. "Derek is coming over with Lydia and Scott and Isaac in a little while."

"Cora Hale, princess of antisocial, hosting a party?"

"My brother won a gold medal," Cora says. "Fuck off."

"Anyone else?"

"Boyd," Cora says, rolling her eyes. "Scott will probably bring Stiles."

Cora pauses.

"Allison, too?" Erica asks.

"I sort of assumed, yeah," Cora says.

"You've come a long way," Erica says.

"Who knew what a little holiday could do," Cora says dryly, and Erica snorts.

Cora heads into the kitchen and starts lining up plastic cups and bottles of liquor and wine on the table. 

"That is a lot," Erica says, eyes wide. "I hope you bought snacks."

"I didn't know how many people to buy for," Cora frowns. "But yeah, snacks."

She makes a vague gesture at one of the cupboards and Erica bends down to get it.

"Can we talk about Lydia before she gets here?"

"What about Lydia?"

"Don't be obstinate," Erica says sweetly. "You two were flirting like mad this morning."

"So? We like each other. What's your point?"

"My point," Erica says, tone turning so sweet it's almost icy. "Is that you haven't decided what you're going to do about it."

"What needs to be done?" 

"Cora," Erica says, frustratedly.

"What? I'm fine. It's fine!"

Erica rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll spell it out. You're out, she's not. You said you were seeing someone in an interview. Have you had that conversation yet?"

"We'll talk about it," Cora says. "Eventually. There hasn't been a good time."

Erica narrows her eyes. "Make a good time."

"I like her, I'm not going to deliberately fuck it up."

"You have a self destructive streak a mile wide, Cora," Erica says. 

"No, I-"

"For fuck's sake, Cora," Erica says. "When you realized you might have feelings for her you immediately slept with someone else. How is that not self destructive?"

"It was impulsive," Cora mutters. "And we've agreed that I won't do that again. We've had that discussion."

"You have?"

Cora scowls at Erica. "You interrupted, remember?"

Erica smiles. "Now I'm with you."

"I can communicate sometimes," Cora says quietly. "You don't have to treat me like I'm a child in danger of having a tantrum."

Erica's smile softens. "You're cute," she says. "But I know you better than you know yourself. That's the whole point of being partners, remember?"

"Do you want to just have my relationship with Lydia for me?" Cora says petulantly. 

"I don't think she's as into me," Erica says. "I'd give it a go, otherwise."

Cora hits her playfully on the shoulder. "Dick."

"You love me," Erica says.

"Fuck knows why," Cora grumbles.

There's three sharp raps on the door, interrupting their conversation before Cora is forced to actual talk about her feelings. 

She opens it and catches an armful of redhead, and then Lydia tilts her head back and kisses her firmly.

"Hi," Cora says, blinking. Behind Lydia is... everyone invited to the party.

Coming out in style, Cora guesses. 

"I have another gold medal," Lydia says. 

"Congratulations," Cora tells her. She steps aside to let the rest of the group in, but Lydia keeps an arm around her so the two of them have to move together. 

"We had a deal," Lydia says quietly as everyone else moves further into the room.

Cora feels a thread of heat run through her as she remembers their deal. Some alone time, in the most euphemistic sense.

"We're having a party," Cora says, hoping she's not blushing.

"After, then," Lydia says. "I have three gold medals. You owe me."

"Do I," Cora says dryly. Lydia smirks at her and Cora takes no shame in watching her as she walks away.

Erica's right, though. The two of them do need to talk.

Probably before they have sex.

She's distracted, though, by everyone else. It's not a conversation that should be had in the middle of a party, certainly not while Isaac is increasing the music volume so loud that they'd have to shout it.

"Drink," Cora tells Derek, passing him a glass. "You won."

Derek grins at her. 

"It's sinking in a little, now."

"You're a real American hero, Derek," Cora tells him, only slightly sarcastic. 

"I only have twitter so I can make sure you're not doing anything stupid and now people keep tweeting me telling me how hot I am," Derek complains. Cora snorts.

"Oh no?" 

Derek scowls at her. "How do I make them stop?" He asks.

Cora shrugs. "Whatever you do, don't post a selfie."

Derek rolls his eyes.

"Don't pretend you've never taken a selfie," Cora tells him. "We all do it."

"You take selfies?"

Cora smirks. "Not the kind that should be posted on the internet."

"You're disgusting," Derek tells her, and she grins back at him.

"Word of advice: if you ever plan on looking through Lydia's phone again? Don't."

Cora has yet to send Lydia any dirty, incriminating pictures, but she wants to. She has plans. She has ideas. She's hoping she can share them with Lydia and maybe get something reciprocated. It's exciting, the idea of actually being in a relationship, because Cora hasn't got to do this before. She's never fucked someone and trusted them not to post them on the internet. 

Maybe that says more about Cora than she wants it too.

"That's even worse," Derek says. 

"I'm protecting you," Cora says gently. "I wouldn't want to see pictures of your dick."

"I'm so glad I don't have siblings," Scott says, joining the conversation. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Different kinds of selfies," Cora says. 

"Ew," Scott says. "Your poor brother."

"Just because Derek is your favorite," Cora says. 

"He's my teammate," Scott says. "So is Lydia, by the way, so, y'know..."

"Are you telling me not to break her heart?" Cora asks.

Scott pauses. "I think so. I'm not sure."

"I don't think Lydia needs anyone to look out for her," Cora says, casually. 

"She acts tough," Scott says. "But Jackson was an asshole, and I'm not saying that just because he bullied Stiles."

Cora glances at Derek.

"Who's Jackson?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Scott reminds her patiently. "Quit gymnastics to pursue a degree in economics on the other side of the world."

"Right," Cora says uncertainly. The story does feel familiar, even if she doesn't remember being told it. Certainly not by Lydia. 

"So," Scott says. "Don't hurt her. She's my friend."

"I won't," Cora says. 

Derek nods. "Cora likes Lydia way more than she lets on, don't worry," he says, and Cora hits him. 

"Hey," she says sharply.

"Sorry, are we still pretending you don't have feelings?" Derek asks, grinning at her.

Cora narrows her eyes, but eventually relents and smiles. "I hope you're going to threaten Lydia for me," she tells him.

"I'm not taking sides," Derek says. "I think Erica might be on it, though." He gestures across the room to where Lydia has her arms crossed and is looking distinctly unimpressed with whatever Erica is saying to her. 

"Part of me wants to save her," Scott says. "Part of me knows she can handle herself."

"A pissed-off Erica is not something anyone wants to see close-up," Cora says. "I'd hate to take away the fun from Erica, she's never got to do that before."

Allison approaches Scott and Cora realizes that if she leaves their conversation now it will be all too obvious why.

"Scott," Allison says, wrapping her arms around Scott's waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "Hi, Derek, Cora."

"Hi," Cora says uncertainly.

Derek's much better at warmth, though, and Cora wonders if the two of them have been spending a lot of time together. 

"I need you to distract Stiles," Allison tells Scott. "He's telling Boyd the story of what happened in sophomore year, and Isaac's heard it three hundred times and someone really needs to shut him up."

Scott turns his head to kiss Allison on the cheek. "I'm on it, babe," he says, and then leaves.

It's Derek, Cora, and Allison left, and Cora doesn't know what to do or who to look at. 

"I was surprised you weren't watching Lydia," Allison says to Cora. "She was very impressive."

"She probably was," Cora says, trying not to let too much ice seep into her tone. "But I agreed to commentate something else."

Allison raises an eyebrow. "She really likes you," Allison tells Cora.

"If you're going to give me the speech, Scott just beat you to it. He's not very threatening, though."

"I wouldn't," Allison says quietly. "Not with our history."

Cora swallows, glances at Derek.

"I appreciate that," she says honestly, and sees Derek nods at her out of the corner of her eye. 

"You should go talk to her though," Allison says. 

Cora smiles and downs the rest of her drink, saying her goodbyes to Allison and Derek before heading across the room. Erica looks like she's done with her threats now, anyway, and she just wants to be around Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi guys!  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I have some slightly spoilerific news? BUT. Next chapter will feature a rating change. To explicit. And I'm warning everyone in advance because thus far there hasn't been any explicit sex. But there will be next week. 
> 
> And I'm only a little sorry I went for the cliched friends threatening thing this chapter. :)
> 
> Next update will hopefully be next Friday, provided my super busy beta (who is spending all weekend with her boyfriend, of course) sends back what I've already sent her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. OKAY. I said this at the end of the last chapter but I'll say it again.
> 
> HEED THE RATING CHANGE.
> 
> This chapter features explicit sex between two girls who (in this fic) are written as seventeen year olds. They have both had some alcohol, but are fully consenting. There is pretty much no plot in this chapter so if any of that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to just wait for the next update.

Cora drinks probably more than she should, but she's not drunk. She kisses Lydia a lot and she enjoys it, and it's nearly 2am by the time people are leaving and the two of them are heading into Cora's bedroom, wrapped around each other.

Cora saw Erica disappear with Boyd an hour or so ago, and their apartment is a mess, and she just doesn't care. She's got Lydia in her arms and it's amazing.

The frame of the bed hits the back of her knees and sends her on her back, Lydia on top of her, and the two of them start giggling.

"I'm wearing too many clothes," Lydia tells Cora, before she stands back up and strips off in front of her before Cora is even really aware of what's happening.

Lydia's skin is alabaster and smooth and she's surprised by how few freckles Lydia has. She's wearing matching silky purple bra and panties, and she has a look on her face like this is exactly how she planned it.

Christ.

It takes Cora a beat or two for her brain to turn back on, and before she can touch, lick, taste, she has to take off her own clothes. She tugs ungracefully at her t-shirt and finally gets it over her head, leaving her hair a mess. She has to stand up to get out of her jeans, and it's really undignified, and her underwear doesn't even match.

She doesn't even know if Lydia has been with a girl before and she's already doing so much better than Cora.

They're standing about a meter apart, arms by their sides, and just staring. The edges of Cora's vision are a little blurry from the alcohol but Lydia looks beautiful. She's smirking, like she's got the upper hand, so Cora reaches behind herself to unclip her own, bland bra and let it fall to the floor.

She enjoys the look on Lydia's face when she does so, and it doesn't take long before Lydia closes the space between them. There's so much skin against skin and Cora can't believe she thought she could have this just once, that this could ever just be a casual thing, when it's so amazing.

Lydia's mouth is open against hers, and it only takes Cora a little bit of clumsy directing before they're both lying on the bed again, though more comfortably this time. Lydia's lips are slick and shiny and her mouth is hot and forceful. They stay like that for a little while before Cora's appetite grows and she starts kissing down Lydia's neck, leaving a hickey where it won't be visible in a leotard. Lydia arches her back for Cora to unclasp her bra and Cora kisses her small pink nipples, applying just the barest of teeth when she discovers it makes Lydia gasp in just the right way.

She continues her journey down Lydia's belly, admiring her taut abs against the press of her lips. Lydia lifts her hips for Cora to take off her panties and they have to pause just briefly for Cora to clumsily get them over Lydia's toes. 

She starts her work again from the mid thigh, pressing delicate little kisses to the inside of Lydia's left thigh. Just as she's about to reach Lydia's slit she switches to the other thigh, and can't help but grin when she hears Lydia swear above her.

Lydia's cunt is shaved smooth, so Cora can't check if the carpet matches the drapes. Her labia is a pale pink and her clit is swollen, and Cora can smell her arousal. She sticks her tongue out to taste, stroking it from the entrance all the way to her clit, parting the lips with her fingers as she does so. She wants to do things to Lydia, she wants to make her fall apart.

"Jesus, Cora," Lydia groans. It's the best sound Cora's ever heard.

Cora responds by flicking her tongue over her clit just briefly, before bringing a finger up to press a finger just inside her cunt, feeling the warmth envelop it.

"Cora," Lydia grits out. "Hurry up."

Cora lifts her head up to see Lydia glaring down at her. "You're kind of demanding, you know that?"

Lydia glares, and Cora grins back at her. She keeps eye contact with Lydia this time as she licks a long line up her slit, before wrapping her lips around Lydia's clit to suck on it before adding a second finger into Lydia's cunt, curling them just so.

Lydia's hips jerk up.

"Fuck," Lydia gasps, and Cora repeats the action.

She loves the way Lydia's hips can't stay still with every flick of Cora's tongue and curl of her fingers. She can feel herself growing damp in her own briefs, and she reaches down between her legs with her free hand to press two fingers to the heat there, from the outside of the fabric.

She's dripping wet. 

It's a little difficult, moving her two hands separately and trying to please both herself and Lydia, but she gets her hand inside her dark grey briefs, enjoying the feel of the scratch of her pubic hair against her skin as she extends her fingers to part her lips.

She swirls her tongue around Lydia's clit and flicks a finger over her own, just the way she likes it. She's got touching herself down to an art at this point, and she can get off in no time.

She wants to match pace with Lydia somehow, though Lydia's way ahead of her. 

She flattens out her tongue and licks a hot line from Lydia's entrance to her clit, swirling just once around it before she darts her tongue inside Lydia. 

It's a taste she can't get enough of.

She curls her tongue upwards in a way that makes Lydia's hips jerk even more powerfully than before, and Cora knows she's close. She moves her own hand, the one that's been gently rubbing her clit, and starts touching herself with more enthusiasm, curling her fingers inside her to get the kind of friction she needs to get off. 

"You're good at this," Lydia gasps out from above her, and Cora resists the urge to make a smart comment.

Lydia's hips jerk again, and Lydia reaches a hand down to tangle it in Cora's hair in a way that suggests an intimacy that Cora hasn't known before, and it's kind of amazing. It's hotter than she thought it would be, and when Lydia clamps her thighs around Cora's neck her own hips start to shake.

Her briefs are soaked through and her fingers are starting to ache but Lydia is making the most amazing noises above her head and Cora doesn't care about anything else in the world. 

It's not fantastic. It's not perfect. It's sloppy and it's their first time together and they've both had too much to drink.

But it feels damn good. 

Cora loses eye contact with Lydia when she tilts her head back, and Cora would mourn the loss if she weren't losing control herself, trembling all over with a kind of ecstasy.

Lydia goes limp above her, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Cora feels a hand gently stroking down her hair. Cora's legs are still shaking from her orgasm as she crawls up the bed to lie next to Lydia, to ply her with gentle kisses.

"I can't believe you don't have a sex playlist," Lydia says, after they've both caught their breath.

"I thought arguing about music would ruin the mood," Cora tells her. Her head is resting against Lydia's shoulder and one leg is hooked up over her waist and it's more intimate and romantic than Cora ever thought she was capable of being.

"Probably," Lydia agrees, sleepily. 

There's a moment of silence.

"You're still wearing your underwear, aren't you?" Lydia asks. 

Cora grunts into her shoulder.

"It's wet," Lydia tells her. "Take it off."

Cora rolls away from Lydia to lift her hips and pull it off, and then she throws it at the floor, not caring where it lands.

"Are you going to do the walk of shame in the morning?" she asks Lydia.

"Actually," Lydia says quietly. "I don't have any plans for tomorrow. Do you?"

Cora props herself up on her elbow so she can see Lydia's face. "Are you suggesting we spend the whole day in bed?" Cora asks, and now that she's in bed with Lydia, in what is essentially her comfort zone, she can drop her voice to a low purr. She knows girls find it sexy. She's tested it before.

"Not the whole day," Lydia says, but she smirks at Cora. "Some of it, sure."

Cora drops herself heavily onto the mattress, making the whole thing shake. "Sounds good to me," she tells Lydia, and then she curls herself around Lydia's side again, letting their legs be intertwined and their hair tangle together.

She can't fall asleep like that, though. Lydia evidently can, as Cora hears her breathing even out and become slow and steady, and while Cora would like to think it's the result of the fantastic orgasm Cora gave her, it's also that she's had a pretty long day. Cora rolls onto her back, away from Lydia, and stares up at the ceiling. She misses Lydia's warmth already, but she feels a little more comfortable.

A little safer, maybe, which is silly, because she's in her own bed.

She has no idea how to do relationships, she realizes.

No clue at all.

But Lydia looks really beautiful lying next to her in that bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. 
> 
> Um. I hope you all enjoyed that. I've never written anything quite so explicit as that before and I hope it wasn't super obvious. Many many thanks to my long suffering best friend, Devin (who doesn't even like girls that's how great a friend she is) who beta'd it for me, and also Alex who gave it a once over for me too. 
> 
> I'm actually having an operation next Friday, which interrupts the update schedule more than a little. So the next update will be Friday TWO WEEKS from now. This also gives me a bit of time to build up a buffer again!


	24. Chapter 24

Cora is woken, unusually, by a sharp jab in her arm instead of the buzzing of her alarm clock.

She blinks in the bright light, and yep, forgot to close her curtains. 

"I wasn't sure if you had anywhere to be," Lydia says. "So I figured I'd wake you."

Cora blinks at her, the memories of last night - particularly the fantastic ending to last night - coming back. She can feel a smile spreading across her face.

"Thanks," she says.

Lydia shrugs. She's got her hands wrapped around a coffee mug and is wearing one of Cora's weighty hoodies. Her legs are crossed in front of her on top of the duvet, and Cora likes looking at her from this angle very much.

"You're leering," Lydia tells her, a smirk on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look this relaxed," Cora says, instead of switching to banter.

Lydia smiles. 

She falters, though, after a second, and her face drops.

Cora feels something drop in her stomach, too. She's uneasy as she props herself up on her elbows.

"What?" she asks.

"We should talk."

Cora scrubs a hand over her face. It is way too early in the morning for this, she thinks. She hasn't had any coffee and she's hungover and she wants to enjoy Lydia. 

It doesn't look like she's going to get her way, though.

"Erica mentioned, last night, that this was your first relationship," Lydia says. 

"You already knew that," Cora says. She shifts up the bed to lean against the headboard. "Didn't you?"

"She wasn't pleased to see me this morning," Lydia says. There's a half smile on her face now, like Erica's displeasure is something she can enjoy a little.

"She thinks we should talk, right," Cora says. 

"We like each other," Lydia says. "We both know we like each other, I'm not disputing that."

"But?" Cora asks.

"If it wasn't obvious last night, I've never been with a girl before."

Cora can't help but smirk a little. "You hid it pretty well," she says.

Lydia rolls her eyes and shoves Cora's knee. "Not the time."

"Are you uncomfortable with the fact that I'm a girl?" Cora asks. She doesn't think it's true, but she has to ask. She'd be an idiot if she didn't. 

"No," Lydia says. "I don't give a shit. But as far as the rest of the world knows, I'm straight."

Cora sighs. "And you're in the public eye more than I am. You're America's darling."

Lydia grimaces. "Yeah."

"So... what do you want to do about it?"

"This is your first relationship, and I'm still partly in the closet," Lydia says. "So we need to take it slow."

Cora swallows.

"Take it slow? We had sex last night."

Lydia smiles. "I mean we should do normal couple things. Watch movies. Support each other. And then maybe when we're back on American soil, we can start again."

"I can wait until the end of Olympics to have sex with you again," Cora pauses. "Probably."

Lydia takes a deep breath. "And I need to come out to my dad. Before we do anything else, I need to come out to my dad."

"You don't sound thrilled at the idea," Cora says, tentatively. She's never had to come out to a parent. Her brother, sure, but that was different. 

"We're not exactly on the best of terms," Lydia says, wincing. "My mom knows. We're close. But my dad doesn't have much more involvement in my life other than watching my competitions."

"Nasty divorce?" Cora asks.

"That sums it up," Lydia says. She lies back on the bed, stretching her legs out in front of her and putting her coffee cup on the bedside table. 

"I'm not going to push you into anything," Cora says quietly. "I might be a brat about it if you decide it's not worth it, but I won't force you."

Lydia turns on her side to look at Cora sharply. "That's not it at all. It's not about that."

Cora nods.

"I don't want my dad to find out his daughter is bisexual from seeing it on TV," Lydia says. "But I also don't want to have to force you back into the closet. I don't want to hide."

"We don't have to tell the whole world to keep doing what we're doing," Cora says.

Lydia shakes her head. "I want to be able to kiss you when I win a gold medal. I want to be able to share that with you."

Cora swallows. "Okay. I can work with that."

"So I need to tell my dad first," Lydia says. "And talk to my agent."

Cora grins. "Of course you have an agent."

Lydia raises her eyebrows. "You don't?"

Cora shrugs. "My coach sometimes acts my agent, but mostly I handle things."

"Does Erica have an agent?"

Cora frowns. "I'm not sure. She doesn't really do publicity very often, apart from post-meet interviews. Her parents want her to stay out of the public eye in case it adds to the stress."

Lydia hums, like she's thinking.

"If I'm going to come out publicly," Lydia says. "My agent is going to need to handle you as well."

"Handle me?" Cora asks, bristling a little.

Lydia waves a hand. "I just mean - she's going to need to talk to you. Maybe have a little input into what you say about me in interviews, if it ever comes up."

"I told some people I was seeing someone," Cora says quietly. "In an interview a few days ago."

"That's okay," Lydia says. "That's fine."

Cora raises her eyebrows. "You're in athlete mode again. I didn't even notice you switch."

"Athlete mode?"

"You know," Cora says, hoping Lydia doesn't get too offended. "When you switch into thinking about what's best, rather than what's fun."

"Let me guess, you only ever think about what's fun," Lydia says.

Cora taps Lydia on the head, a gentle reprimand. "That's not true. You don't get two gold medals by being all fun all the time."

"Sorry," Lydia says quietly. "I'm kind of..." she trails off.

"Specific?" Cora offers.

Lydia nods. "Yes. The way I do things is the way I do things."

"You're a complicated girl, Lydia," Cora says, smiling a little to herself.

Lydia turns to grin at Cora. "I'm the only girl who's tempted you into monogamy."

"I don't think my brother thought that would ever happen," Cora says. 

Lydia pulls a face. "Are we really talking about your brother right now?"

"Sorry," Cora says, smiling. 

Lydia stretches her leg over the other side of Cora and sits up, so she's straddling her.

"Focus on me," Lydia says quietly.

"What happened to no sex?" Cora says softly.

"I just want to kiss you," Lydia says, and she's so close Cora can feel the air against her lips as Lydia speaks.

Cora's voice is a little hoarse when she speaks again. "Okay."

Lydia's lips feel warm and plump against hers, softer than she remembers from last night. She's a comfortable weight on top of her, and Cora wraps her arms around Lydia's waist to pull her closer. The string of Lydia's (Cora's) hoodie tickles her chest as it dangles, but it's not enough to distract her from the slick feel of Lydia's tongue against hers.

"I've got morning breath," Cora says, pulling back. "Sorry."

Lydia pulls a face. "It is a little disgusting."

Cora wrinkles her nose at Lydia, who smiles back.

"I can make us pancakes for breakfast if you want," Cora says. "Since we're not staying in bed all day."

Lydia nods.

"We could go sightseeing," Lydia says.

"Doesn't that count as being seen in public?" Cora asks.

Lydia rolls her eyes. "I don't think we're that famous."

"How many gold medals have you won in the last week?"

Lydia concedes. "You have a point."

"Besides," Cora says. "I'm not very good at restraining myself."

"You're going to have to learn," Lydia says, rolling away from Cora and standing up. "I'm going to shower."

"The blue towel is Erica's," Cora calls after her as she leaves.

She wants to know all kinds of things, like if Lydia sings in the shower and what her favorite dessert is and what kind of books she reads. She's never wanted that kind of thing, and it feels strange, almost heavy in her mind, as she prepares the ingredients to make pancakes. 

She doesn't know if Lydia's allergic to anything, even, so she makes the pancakes plain hoping that Lydia won't mind that she has to add fruit or syrup afterwards.

She hears it, then.

Lydia does sing in the shower.

Warbly, slightly off key, but singing nonetheless. 

It makes Cora smile, and feel a rush of something inside.

If anyone were here to see her she'd be the butt of every joke right about now, because this is so unlike Cora. She thinks Derek would be pleased for her, though.

She thinks Derek would be happy for them both, even if they haven't got everything figured out just yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession to make. This is the end of my buffer. I haven't written any more of this from this point, and I obviously have more plans from a plot point of view, between the remaining competition and now Lydia coming out, but! I'm taking a break.
> 
> Or. I might not! I don't know. The earliest I will start writing the next chapter is on Sunday, which means definitely no chapter next week because my beta is super busy. 
> 
> Sorry about that. Unless anyone desperately wants an update to this I could post it unbeta'd? But you will have to comment to let me know. I'm sorry to keep taking breaks, but honestly my health hasn't been great lately and I have other priorities.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Cora enjoys the day she spends with Lydia, even if she has to spend it at a respectful distance because they're going out in public and even here Lydia gets recognized. Admittedly, a lot of the time that was by other athletes, and Cora chatted with a few too, but it's still weird.

There are American fans who followed them out here to watch the sport, and today is a fairly quiet day on the gymnastics front so when the two of them were looking around tourist attractions so were the fans. 

Cora watches Lydia signs autographs and that's when it hits her how much bigger this is for Lydia than it was for Cora.

For Cora, coming out was the next logical step. She wasn't out to hide anything. She didn't have a public persona. She wanted to be honest with the world, and she wanted to keep diving. The two didn't affect each other.

For Lydia, they might.

Cora really likes this girl. And it hurts that because they're in public, looking at a castle and listening to a tour guide (honestly, Cora hasn't heard a word this guy has said, he's really boring and she keeps getting distracted), they can't hold hands and Cora can't try to do couple things.

She's never done couple things before. She's never done post-sex cuddling or holding hands in public or anything.

It was even a bit exhilarating to be threatened by Scott the night before. It felt like a rite of passage.

And now hiding in public feels like taking two steps back. 

Lydia had told her at lunch that she was going to come out to her father tomorrow. Her mom already knew, apparently, the two of them much closer, but Lydia's going to dinner with her parents tomorrow afternoon and she's asked Cora to join her.

Cora is going to meet Lydia's parents and if that doesn't send a thrill of fear down her spine she doesn't know what will.

They haven't even really talked about it. They haven't said if they'll apply the word girlfriend or go for something vaguer, more neutral. They're just... together.

Cora is part of Cora-and-Lydia, now. They're a couple. She's going to meet Lydia's parents. She almost wishes she had some kind of equivalent, but there's nobody. Lydia's already close with Derek, and Cora's got no one else important in her life except for Erica and her coach. 

They'd enjoyed the day though, as strange as it was exploring the city that Cora honestly hasn't seen much of, apart from when she went clubbing with Erica. It's nice, during the day. The Olympic complex is purpose built, and as luxurious as it is it definitely feels that way. Cora wonders if that's what college dorms are like, but it's not an area she's ever explored. She knows Derek looked into applying for college instead of continue with elite gymnastics, but decided against it.

Maybe in ten years, Cora thinks, when she's exhausted all of her body's potential. Fifteen, even, if she pushes it. Then there's always coaching, though Cora thinks she might not be of the right temperament for that.

The future, though, doesn't seem to matter much right now. There are more important things, like her-and-Lydia, hyphenated. 

It'll be back to full time training for the two of them once they're back on American soil, although it'll be less intense when the Olympics are over. It'll be different entirely from the strange relationship they've had in the Olympic village, living in each other's pockets without supervision, following orders when they want to and having fun when they want to.

A lot of the Olympics is just wasting time, Cora's starting to realize. Back home, Lydia's got parents she has to please and sponsors she has to tick boxes for. Cora's got none of those, but it'll still be different there. 

And tomorrow, Cora is meeting Lydia's parents. She'll hold Lydia's hand when she comes out to her dad, and she'll face any criticism her media reputation earns her. She'll do it for Lydia, even if it's terrifying.

But then Cora's been facing a lot of her fears lately. She didn't realize one trip away from home could make her grow up so much, but here she is. Derek would probably say she's turned over a new leaf, and Erica's been walking her through figuring out she had feelings for someone the whole time. 

And so Cora's supporting Erica in turn, as scary as that is. 

Cora and Lydia part ways once they get back to the village. Lydia warns Cora that she's going to meet with her agent that evening to discuss the process of coming out, and what it's going to mean for Cora, too. It scares Cora a little, but she tries not to think about it.

She thinks about it anyway, on the walk down the long corridors to her apartment, but by the time she's got the keys in the lock she's mostly not worried. 

Erica's cooking dinner when Cora opens the door.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be in for dinner," Erica says, when Cora drops her bag and sits on a stool by the kitchen island. 

Cora shrugs. "I'm eating with Lydia tomorrow."

Erica looks like she fighting back a smirk. "So you fucked, then?"

Cora rolls her eyes. "Yeah," she mutters.

"Did you talk before or after?"

"After," Cora admits begrudgingly. "But it all worked out fine."

"So you're official, then?" Erica says, eyes lighting up. "Does Cora Hale, my commitment phobic best friend, have a girlfriend?"

Cora can't meet Erica's eyes. "I'm meeting her parents tomorrow."

"Holy shit," Erica whistles. "This is the real deal. I didn't think I'd ever see the day..."

"Fuck off," Cora says.

Erica grins at her, and turns away to stir the pot bubbling on the stove. 

"So is she going to come out?"

"That's the plan," Cora says, ignoring the pang of guilt in her gut. "Her dad first, then release an interview a day or two after that."

"Must be serious," Erica says innocently.

"Stop fishing," Cora says. 

Then, quieter: "You already know it is."

Erica makes a humming sound that Cora thinks she detects a hint of smugness in, but she doesn't comment.

"You all prepped for tomorrow morning?" Cora asks. "Want me to break out the quizzes?"

Erica puts the spoon to her mouth and tastes the meal before answering. 

"I'm scared," she says eventually, still not looking at Cora.

Cora swallows, mouth dry. She gets up and walks around the counter and loops an arm over Erica's shoulder, pressing their cheeks together.

"You killed it at the semi finals," she says. "Blew every other diver out of the water."

"It doesn't always happen like that," Erica says, still monotonously stirring the pot. 

Cora squeezes Erica's shoulder. "We don't know what will happen tomorrow," she says. "Nobody can tell the future."

"Bet that would be a useful skill for your love life, too," Erica snarks, and Cora snorts.

"You're unstoppable," Cora says, dropping her arm and leaning against the counter so she can face Erica. "You keep kicking ass. We both know worrying isn't going to do shit."

"Thanks," Erica says quietly. 

Cora shrugs. "What are best friends for?"

"Merciless bullying," Erica says, deadpan, and Cora grins at her. 

She pushes off from the counter and walks towards her room, calling out behind her as she goes. "Don't make threats you can't follow through on, Reyes!"

She needs to change into sweatpants and a hoodie, she thinks. Something comfortable and mindless. She ditches her jeans and starts rummaging through drawers for sweatpants, finding some with the gym logo on.

The hoodie she's looking for isn't there though, and she suddenly remembers that she last saw it on Lydia just that morning. 

She can't help but stifle a smile at the thought of Lydia pilfering her hoodie to wear. It's the sort of thing couples do, Cora guesses, but it never occurred to her before.

Lydia Martin is opening Cora's eyes to a lot of things, apparently.

She pulls on her sweatpants and tugs on a loose tee, forgoing the hoodie out of laziness. She'll channel flip and talk Erica through magazine quizzes for the evening, and then she'll wake up in the morning and do more Not Thinking about things.

Like the fact that she's meeting Lydia's parents tomorrow. Cora doesn't expect to be approved of - she doesn't know if anyone who's ever met her has liked her on first impression - but she still doesn't want to actively piss them off. She's getting better at reigning herself in, but family is... hard.

She thinks she probably needs advice from Derek, but he's busy with his training and Cora knows he doesn't want to be too involved in this relationship. Derek doesn't have many friends and Cora's glad, so glad, that he's got Lydia. She doesn't want to screw that up for him.

There's a long list of things Cora doesn't want to screw up at the moment. That's the really scary part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me, I know my updates are a little... erratic. Next chapter has already been written and sent to my beta and I will post it either next Thursday or whenever I get it back, if it's after that.


	26. Chapter 26

Cora and Erica eat breakfast in silence the following day, and then Cora comes with Erica to the changing rooms, reads quotes from last month's Catwoman to her as she changes.

"Coach isn't going to let you poolside," Erica says.

Cora shrugs. "I know. Just wanted to stick around."

Erica bites her lip, a move Cora hasn't seen since she was fourteen and her doctor told her she might have to stop diving.

"Thanks," she says.

"I'll see you after," Cora says. "Go win that medal."

Erica nods one last time and walks out of the changing room door to the cheers of the crowd, and Cora hears her name be announced.

Right. She needs to get up to the stands. She doesn't have anyone there to anchor her today, Derek and Lydia both busy with training for their own competitions, and a knot twists in her stomach at the thought of being helpless in the stands, alone.

Erica's parents will be there, but they've always respected Cora wanting to keep a distance. Back when Cora and Erica first became friends, parents and family were a touchy subject, and Cora wanted nothing to do with it.

Looking back on it, she was probably in dire need of adult supervision at the time. 

This round of the competition, Erica is third to dive, followed by Yukimura. Maybe Cora should make an effort to get to know Kira, there not being many elite American divers. It's a fairly small crowd of people and if Kira pays any attention to what people say about Cora, she'll make a bad impression. 

Cora sits two seats down from Erica's parents, on the same row. Two seats is a safe distance, she figures, close enough that they can make conversation if necessary. They wave at her and she nods and smiles politely, and then she completely fails to pay attention to the first two divers to go.

They weren't people who were strong contenders in the semi-finals, as far as she remembers, and when it's Erica's turn to go she doesn't know if she can watch.

She swallows, eyes trained on Erica as she mounts the springboard. Her throat feels dry and it's only the first dive. She has to watch Erica do this five times.

The springboard bounces and Erica launches into the air and Cora's doesn't think she can even bear to blink. 

Erica under-rotates, and causes a worryingly sized splash in the water. The audience reaction isn't good at Cora has to shut her eyes while she waits for the judges scores to be posted.

It's not good. As only the third diving, falling into last place isn't too worrying, but it's not a good start and her confidence might be knocked.

That, and it reminds Cora all too painfully of the ten meter semi-finals. She doesn't know what she'd do if that happened again, if she had to watch it from so much further away. She wishes she were down there by the pool, where the scent of chlorine is strong enough to make her feel sane, so she could talk to Erica and make sure she's okay. She wishes she were down by the pool so she could intervene if necessary.

Kira goes next, and she shoots into first place and Cora can't help but resent her a little. 

Laura Sánchez is the next diver to go, someone Cora knows has a real chance at winning gold, and she executes her dive perfectly, leaving very little space between her and Kira on the scoreboard.

Erica is sliding further and further down it as each diver goes, and Cora can't help but feel anxious. She wants Erica to win that gold medal desperately, wants Erica to feel like it's all been worth it.

She wants it because Erica deserves it after all the fighting she's done. 

The rest of the divers go, none of them knocking Sánchez out of the top spot or Kira out of second place. The Australian Cora remembers from the semi-finals lands in third, and Erica is dead last. 

The second round begins with two strong dives from two Chinese competitors, and then Erica stands at the end of the diving board.

Cora waits for her to take those steps towards the end. She waits for some kind of sign that Erica is going to seize, or bail. She doesn't see one.

She sees Erica squaring her shoulders to meet the dive, taking those steps, and executing it perfectly.

It's better, even, than Sánchez's last round, and Cora knows for a fact it's a higher difficulty rating.

Cora can't believe that Erica pulled it back and turned it around. Even in practice when Erica screws up a dive it takes more than one dive to get her head in the right place. Cora still stays coiled tight as the rest of the divers go, waiting for everyone else to pull it out of the bag, but it's fairly uneventful.

Erica doesn't take the top spot - she can't, with her first dive. But she lands comfortably in sixth place by the end of the round, far away from her original spot in twelfth. If Erica's consistent, she's got a solid chance at a medal. Maybe not Gold, if Sánchez and Yukimura stay strong at the top, but there's definitely a chance.

And if they screw up even once, Erica could win the gold medal Cora knows she deserves. 

Cora feels herself leaning forward in her seat without really noticing when Erica squares up to take her next dive. She wants to go down there and tell Erica to relax, to pull her shoulder's back. To tell her that she's got this.

It doesn't matter, anyway, because Erica executes another perfect dive. It's still not the hardest in her repertoire, so there's room for a later mistake, but when the score is posted Cora isn't sure she can believe her eyes.

Kira's next dive isn't as good as her first two, losing her form as she hits the water, and she slips below Erica on the rankings.

There are still eight divers to go, but Erica's in first place, and at least six of them will need a near perfect score to get ahead of her. It's Sánchez to dive next, though, and she's a concern.

Cora doesn't know the details of Sánchez's difficulty ratings, doesn't know which one is her hardest or if Erica should be prepared to fight tooth and nail for first place. She holds her breath a little as she watches Sánchez bounce on the springboard and hit the water with perfect form.

First place, Erica knocked into second.

Damn.

There's an Australian who knocks Erica out of second place, after that, but the rest of the divers stay where they were ranked.

There are only two dives left to go and Cora is digging her nails into her palm. She knows her clenched fists will make her look aggressive and standoffish and she doesn't fucking care. Erica is more important and Cora wants, so badly, for this to go right.

Erica can't afford to make a single fumble now, and her next dive is her hardest yet. She steps up the board, her face a look of sheer determination that Cora has only seen once or twice in her life. The board bounces, and then stills as Erica turns away. Coach approaches the board and the two of them have a brief discussion and Cora wants to be down there, wants to know what's going on.

She wants to support her best friend the only way she knows how, by being right at her shoulder the entire time, and she can't.

Erica turns back to face the pool again, and seems to center herself. The board bounces and Erica launches herself off it and executes the moves Cora has seen her practice dozens of time.

And she executes them perfectly. There's hardly any splash at all as she enters the water, and Cora holds her breath until she surfaces, not daring to believe it's true.

There's no way Laura Sánchez will beat that. Not a chance. The score posted is the highest yet of the competition, which at this level is a huge thing to accomplish. There's still time for it to be beaten, just barely, but Cora can't help but exchange an excited glance with Erica's parents.

Kira Yukimura is next to dive, and her face is a frown of concentration on the screen. Cora wonders if she's perhaps a little intimidated by Erica's performance. Not even Cora would have seen that comeback coming, to be fair. 

Cora realizes the problem once Kira's in the air - her dive is too easy. She's got a sneaking suspicion that Kira's already completed her most difficult dives, unless she has something up her sleeve for the last one. She executes it well, for her low difficulty rating, but her score isn't too high and it puts her in fourth place. Not a good place to be at this point.

It's Sánchez next, the last real competition for Erica, in Cora's mind - although she's sure that's different in Erica's. She doesn't look as confident either, and she doesn't perform her dive well, her legs not straightening out before she hits the water. 

Cora has to remind herself to breathe after the scores are posted. Erica stays firmly in first place, with Sánchez a lagging second. 

The rest of the divers aren't anything to worry about. Kira manages to keep her spot in fifth, and Sánchez in second. 

Then, all too soon, it's Erica's last dive, and Cora thinks she might really need to shut her eyes this time. 

It's not a hard one. Erica, like Cora, hates finishing on her hardest one, putting all that pressure on the end when it's already tense enough. There's no last minute chat with Coach this time, Erica just launches herself off that springboard like she's goddamn Catwoman. Cora loves her for it, a little bit.

It's perfect. Again. The first screw up would have thrown off the whole day for a lesser diver, but here Erica is, topping the scoreboard.

It's Kira Yukimura afterwards, and Cora knows that Erica must be beside the pool tense as hell because there are still strong divers to come, strong divers who could still knock her out of the top spot and she has no way to defend herself.

Kira does a strong dive, too, pulling it back from her previous mistakes. It's a higher difficulty rating, too, but she looks more nervous like maybe this wasn't planned. She lands in second place, close to Erica but not too close.

Then it's Sánchez. She already has a gold medal in this competition from the last Olympics, she's been here before and she knows exactly what to do. Cora's terrified. 

And it's a good dive, too, a damn good one.

But Cora can't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the score when it's posted.

She slides into second place, knocking Kira into third, and Cora thinks that Erica might really have won it. For real. A gold medal to call her very own.

The smile on her face grows and grows as each further diver goes, none of them breaching the top three, and then it's finally over.

Her best friend, Erica Reyes, now the owner of a three meter gold medal.

Cora couldn't be prouder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> More next Thursday probably? 
> 
> Oh yeah and I'm still [argentwolvs](http://argentwolvs.tumblr.com) on tumblr if anyone wants to say hi


	27. Chapter 27

Cora doesn't get long to celebrate with Erica before she has to go meet Lydia, but she gives her a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne (she had Derek buy it for her), and what feels like a thousand hugs.

Neither of them can stop smiling and Cora's pretty sure she sees Erica's mom wiping away tears. 

"Go meet your girlfriend, loser," Erica eventually dismisses her with.

Cora nods and says her goodbyes and leaves, fighting against the knot of anxiety in her stomach. She's going to meet Lydia's parents. She's going to be formally introduced.

Honestly, Cora doesn't even know who she _is_ anymore. 

She meets Lydia outside the building and the two of them walk to a restaurant a little further afield than the Olympic village. That had been Cora's suggestion, after seeing how many athletes wanted to stop for a quick chat every time they saw Lydia. Lydia had agreed there was safety in distance.

"Do you know what you're going to say to them?" Cora asks.

"Mom already knows I like girls. She probably knew there was someone here that I liked, and she'll have connected the dots since you're invited," Lydia says.

"My reputation precedes me," Cora says dryly.

Lydia links their arms together, a gesture easily interpreted as friendly but it gives them a closeness that Cora likes. 

"My dad's more difficult. The divorce was... a divorce. There was a big custody battle and they let me choose, and I chose mom."

Cora frowns. She can't really imagine having to choose between parents. She can't really imagine her parents as anything other than one unit, to be fair. That's just what they were like.

"I guess he didn't take that well?"

Lydia shrugs. "It was his idea, and he thought I'd choose him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Mom trusts me," Lydia says. "Dad thinks I need someone to run my life."

"How do you think he's going to take it?" Cora asks. 

Lydia's step is slowing as the restaurant draws closer, and she unlinks their arms. "I have no idea," she says, sounding a little terse.

Her parents are waiting outside the restaurant and Lydia kisses each of them on the cheek. 

"This is Cora Hale," she says, gesturing to Cora, who's standing to one side. "She's Derek's sister, on the diving team."

Lydia's mother smiles and kisses Cora's cheek. "I've seen you on TV. Two gold medals. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Cora says, surprised. She turns to Lydia's father, who sticks out a hand. Cora shakes it.

"Nice to meet you," he says, and then he drops her hand and gestures toward the door, and the four of them head inside. Cora can't shake the unsettling feeling that this is not something that she should be privy to; that she's incredibly out of place here. 

They're shown to their seats and they all sit down and look at the menu, and at some point Lydia's hand disappears beneath the table and squeezes Cora's denim-clad knee. Cora's pretty sure she's supposed to be supporting Lydia, not the other way around, but it feels good, anyhow. 

The waiter comes and goes, taking their orders, and Lydia and her mother chat amicably throughout.

"How's your training?" her dad says.

Lydia smiles. "You've seen me compete. I've never performed better."

He smiles back. "That's my girl. Knocking it out of the park."

Lydia smiles, but it's a little more tight this time. "Dad," she says, a little stiffly. "There's something we should talk about."

"Is it your agent?" He asks. 

"No," Lydia says, shaking her head. "It's not-"

"Finstock, then? I always said you should have gone to a different coach, he's got a bad track record-"

"DAD." Lydia says. "Would you listen to me?"

His jaw closes with a click and he doesn't look pleased about the interruption.

"It's not about that. It's not about any of the decisions I've made that you don't approve of."

"Lydia?" her mom says.

"I invited Cora to join us because I wanted to introduce her to you. Both of you," Lydia says. "As my girlfriend."

She pauses, collecting herself, and mercifully neither of her parents try to speak. Cora puts her hand on top of Lydia's and squeezes it, and Lydia glances at her gratefully.

"I'm bisexual. I like girls, as well as boys. And I've discussed it with my agent and I'm going to come out publicly in an article published tomorrow."

Lydia's mom takes Lydia's free hand. "Are you sure? You might not get such a positive reaction. It's a big thing."

"I've thought about this," Lydia says quietly. "And I don't want to have to hide with Cora."

Cora swallows. She's feeling the weight of responsibility heavily, here, deep in the pit of her gut. 

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," Lydia's mom says softly. Her eyes flick to Cora. "It's nice to meet my daughter's girlfriend," she says.

Cora doesn't know what to do, so she just nods inanely. She's never been so completely on the back foot before.

"I hope this won't affect your training," her dad says, stiffly. He won't look at Cora and she winces internally for Lydia. 

"Michael," Lydia's mom snaps, and Cora makes a note to remember Lydia's parents names.

"It won't, dad," Lydia says. She takes a deep breath and Cora squeezes her hand, their fingers still interlinked.

Michael nods. "Good. These Olympic medals are more important than some teen experimentation."

Lydia's hands go up in the air, leaving Cora's behind. "I'm not experimenting, dad," Lydia says. It's a little too loud for the restaurant, but it isn't that full anyway.

"I mean, you couldn't have picked a more infamous partner," Michael says, snidely, and Cora feels her cheeks go pink.

"Michael," Lydia's mom says again, firmly. "We are here to support our daughter."

"It's a phase," Michael says. "A phase she's willing to destroy her career over."

"If this destroys my career then it wasn't worth much anyway," Lydia spits out. It's Cora's turn to rest a comforting hand on Lydia's knee, her bare skin hot to touch.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Michael says, turning to speak to Cora directly for the first time. "Dragging my daughter down to your depths."

"Michael," Cora says. "Can I call you Michael?" 

She doesn't wait for a response, just plows straight on, anger creating a little fire in her veins. 

"I think you owe Lydia a bit more respect," she says, words spilling out so rapidly she can hardly control them. "I think your daughter is a hell of a lot more mature than you give her credit for, and I think she should get to make her own decision."

Lydia's hand creeps down to cover Cora's and gives a little squeeze of thanks. Cora still has more words fighting to come out but she thinks that maybe she's said enough.

"Even if I wasn't with Cora," Lydia says. "This day would have had to come eventually. I know who I am, and I'm not willing to hide that for anybody."

"You're seventeen," her dad sputters. "You can't know who you are."

"But I'm old enough to earn you sponsorship money?" Lydia replies coolly.

She's switched back into athlete mode, Cora notices. This has stopped being a conversation with her parents and become a competition, and Cora wants to kiss her until that look on her face disappears. 

"Lydia," her mom says softly. "Michael. Both of you need to calm down."

"I'm sorry," Cora says. "But Lydia is really important to me. And..." Cora falters. She's not sure where she was going with this, but it was important. "I think that you're not really considering her feelings."

Michael swallows visibly, and glances at Lydia's mother.

"I just need a little time," he says, his voice coming out a little hoarse. 

"Dad," Lydia says, her voice not sounding as confident as Cora is used to.

"I'll be there to support you at your next competition," her dad says. "But I can't be here right now."

He gets his wallet out and puts his credit card on the table and then pushes his chair back and leaves. Cora can't quite believe it. Her eyes follow him as he walks out the restaurant and she wants to chase after him and wring his neck, maybe. Maybe just drag him back and make him apologize to his daughter. 

A muffled sort of noise from next to her makes her head swing back towards Lydia. Her eyes are wide and shiny with tears, but she's not crying just yet.

She looks like she might if she opens her mouth, though.

"This is my fault," Cora says. "I'm sorry."

Lydia shakes her head. "Don't be an idiot," she says, a little weakly. "It's his fault for being an asshole."

"I'm sorry he didn't take it well," Lydia's mom says. "He's always been a pig."

"You married him," Lydia says.

Lydia's mom smiles, warmly. "More fool me," she says. "But don't let him get to you."

"You know me, mom," Lydia says. "I won't."

Lydia's mom reaches over to tuck a curl of her hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you've found someone who's going to make you happy," she says.

She looks across at Cora, her smile not fading. "Please don't let Michael get to you, either," she says. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I never had to come out," Cora says, feeling a little hollow. "Not like that."

"Going it alone is just as hard," Lydia's mom says. 

Cora feels a little warmed by that, and she turns her hand over on Lydia's knee so Lydia can clasp it, their fingers interlocking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, Lydia's dad is a biphobic douchebag. But at least her mom is super cool!
> 
> Same time next week :)


	28. Chapter 28

Lydia's quiet after their meal, though her mom tries to help. She says she needs time to focus for her competition anyway, and Cora promises she'll be there to watch.

It's actually the first Olympic competition Cora's managed to watch Lydia in - it's either been awkward or conflicting with Erica's competitions, and she's excited. She's excited to see Lydia totally trample all the competition. She's heard stories about the incredibly wide margin Lydia leaves between gold and silver and she can't wait to see it in person.

She just wishes it wasn't tainted by the nasty encounter with Lydia's dad. 

Derek's got a free morning before his own competition in the afternoon, the team all-around, so the two of them walk together to the gymnastics arena to watch Lydia.

"I hear you and Lydia are really official now," Derek says, conversationally, as they're finding their seats. They sit two rows behind Lydia's parents and Cora can't take her eyes off the back of Michael's head.

"She's my girlfriend," Cora says. "I held her hand when she came out to her parents. Or her dad, I guess, her mom already knew."

"How'd that go?"

Cora sighs heavily, slumping in her seat. "He's an asshole."

"You'd get along, then," Derek says.

"Not that kind of asshole," Cora says.

Derek bumps their shoulders together. "Give him time."

Cora scowls, focusing on the vault in the distance.

Beside her, Derek snorts softly.

"What?" Cora asks, turning to look at him.

"Your scowl has been away," he says, smiling. "Nice to see it back."

"Dick," Cora says, but it makes her smile a little.

"Please don't have a screaming match with Lydia's dad," Derek says, more seriously. 

"Does that exclude violence, too?" Cora grumbles.

Derek runs a hand through his hair, looking exasperated. It makes it stupidly ruffled and throws off the artfully disheveled look that Cora knows he spent his teen years perfecting. "Yes," he says firmly. "How about supporting Lydia?"

Derek gestures toward the arena where the gymnasts are starting to come out, queuing up beside the vault. Lydia's between another American and a tiny Australian. Lydia's pretty petite as it is and the Australian girl barely comes up to her shoulder. 

A leotard shouldn't be sexy, not when Cora's spent her whole life watching her brother wear one, but on Lydia, it is. It helps that Cora's seen everything underneath, too. 

"You're drooling," Derek says under his breath. Cora reaches out without looking at him to hit him on the thigh. 

"I'm not," she tells him. "And I'm allowed to admire her."

"You guys are going public, then?"

Cora sighs and slumps in her chair a little. "Am I rushing it? Pushing her into things?"

"You don't usually doubt yourself this much," Derek says.

"I know, I'm normally a heartless bitch. Save it, I've heard it before."

"That wasn't what I meant," Derek says. 

Cora shrugs. "Even using the word girlfriend feels incredibly foreign."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Derek says. "Grow into it."

Cora doesn't respond as she watches Lydia take her step forward as her name is announced, raising a hand high in the air.

"She's telling the whole world she wants to be with me, Derek," Cora says quietly. "She's worked out this whole thing with her agent."

"She's making that decision," Derek says gently. "If it goes badly, none of that is on you."

"If it weren't for me, she wouldn't need to come out at all," Cora says.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Would you rather be forced back into the closet? Because you know that's the alternative, keeping your relationship under wraps."

"She said she wants to kiss me when she wins a gold medal," Cora says, unable to help the smile that tugs at her lips. 

"This one?" Derek asks, as the first gymnast takes a running start toward the springboard.

Feet, hands, feet, mat. 

It's got a rhythm to it that Cora likes to watch. 

"No," Cora says, as the scores are posted. "There's going to be an article published today, so we have to wait a little."

"She's not following your example and doing it all at once, then," Derek says, more a statement than a question.

Cora wrinkles her nose. "When has Lydia ever followed anyone else's example?"

Derek huffs a soft laugh and the two of them sit in silence as three more gymnasts take their turn. 

Then, Lydia's name is called and she steps up and cheers go throughout the stadium. People know Lydia, Cora thinks. And most of these people won't have read the article yet, though somewhere in the distance she spots a rainbow flag. 

Cora watches Lydia's feet pound the runway, taking long, graceful strides before she launches herself off of the springboard, landing on the pommel horse hands first and springing off. She looks amazing in flight, body held tightly rigid, doing fluid turns in the air.

She lands, knees bent and steady on the mat. Cora lets out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. Lydia performed flawlessly, Cora knows.

She watches Lydia stand up straight and raise her arms before stepping off the platform and sitting down with Finstock.

"That was amazing," Cora says.

"She's going to get a near perfect score," Derek says. "There's no way she won't take the lead."

"We knew that anyway," Cora says.

Derek barks a sharp laugh. "Lydia gets nervous in competitions just like everybody else. She just doesn't before."

"I had a feeling," Cora says. "Nobody is that confident."

Derek bumps their shoulders together again. "You like that she's confident though."

"Shut up," Cora says. "Or I won't watch you this afternoon."

"You would never," Derek says, mock-outraged.

Cora turns to him and quirks her eyebrows. "Try me."

The two of them start play fighting, elbowing and bumping each other, shifting around in their seats as the next few athletes go. It isn't until someone coughs pointedly behind them that they stop and sit still.

"What's the difficulty on Lydia's vaults?" Cora asks.

Derek frowns. "I know her second one is harder, but I can't remember the exact level."

"She'll get gold," Cora says. There's a little flutter of worry in her stomach, but that's because nothing is predetermined at this level. You have to work for your medals, but Cora has seen Lydia put in the work. Cora has heard about Lydia blowing everyone else out of the water.

She's not worried.

"She probably will," Derek admits. 

"And all the interview questions will be about her sexuality," Cora sighs.

Derek puts an arm around her. "That's how the world is, for now," he says. "They'll move on in a while and then the most important thing about Lydia will be her gymnastics again."

"It's not fair that it gets overshadowed like that, though," Cora says.

"I know," Derek says. "But she'll weather it, just like you did."

Cora looks down at her hands in her lap. "I was a mess when I had to talk to the press," she says. "Don't you remember all the stuff I got in trouble for saying? And I wasn't famous like Lydia."

"You're reckless," Derek points out. "You've - we've - been through a lot. We react differently, that way."

"I'm impulsive," Cora says. "I pushed Lydia into this."

"No," Derek says firmly, loud enough that a few people in the row in front look behind at them. "You didn't."

Cora swallows, but doesn't say anything. 

"If you're really worried, take some time out to read the article when you have lunch. I'll be preparing and Lydia will be with press," Derek says. "It'll be fine."

"I don't even know what magazine she spoke to," Cora admits.

"I'm sure it'll show up on google," Derek says. "It's big news. There still aren't many out sportswomen."

"And now two of them are dating each other," Cora says.

Derek nods. "Exactly."

Lydia's name is called again and Cora takes a second to scan the scoreboard to see what she's missed. Lydia's the highest of the first round, so she's in a strong position, but there are a few who aren't far behind. 

Lydia takes her position at the end of the runway and begins her sprint towards the vault. Cora can see it like it's in slow motion, the way she starts flipping on the end of the runway until she hits the springboard with amazing accuracy and bounces off the vault table, turning in the air as she goes.

She lands square and clean, in exactly the same position as she was before.

Cora cheers for her, Derek beside her as she cries out Lydia's name.

"That was amazing," Cora says breathlessly, settling back in her seat.

"Watch," Derek says, pointing at the scoreboard.

Lydia goes up to first place, by a long way. The difficulty rating is higher than any that have yet been performed, and with the way she did it it's no wonder she's winning.

They have to sit though five more gymnasts before Lydia is announced as winning the gold medal. The cheers are loud and the carrier of the rainbow flag on the other side of the stadium looks especially pleased.

She can forget all about everything else right now and just be pleased for Lydia, she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been aaaages since we've had a nice Cora and Derek chapter. Love writing these two.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I SUCK I KNOW I'M SORRY
> 
> A recap! Because I suck!
> 
> Last chapter featured Lydia winning a gold medal after coming out the whole world, and her dad. 
> 
> This continues the coming out story in the form of some articles and tweets

Cora types the words into google, unsure of what she'll find. She starts with "Lydia Martin bisexual" because it seems like the obvious choice, and the top result is the interview published that day.

She's nervous. Her hands are sweaty on the mouse as she clicks on the link and starts reading.

* * *

 I sat down for an exclusive chat with Lydia Martin, who's just won multiple gold medals for her talents in gymnastics. She's got her red hair loose and down, as is her trademark, and she's wearing her Team USA tracksuit. It makes me feel very patriotic! She's met me in the viewing gallery above the gymnastics training room, though there's very little training going on this late in the evening. She's sipping at a sports drink, and she looks calm and composed, ready to answer any questions. 

"So, Lydia, how does it feel to be the best in the world at gymnastics?"

"*laughs* It feels good! I don't know that I'm the best in the world - I haven't competed against any men! But it feels good to know that I'm up there, competing with the best of the best, and I'm winning. It's really fantastic, and there's been some tough competition."

"You've had loyal fans supporting you, the whole way."

[Photo of Lydia Martin on the podium for the 2016 Olympic Gymnastics (artistic) Beam]

"I have. I'm always amazed how many people come to things like the qualifiers. I mean, it's obvious the Olympics are a big draw but it's always good to see people at smaller events. Sometimes you even recognize a few faces!"

 "What's the USA team like? Is it different to training on your home turf?"

 "It's great, I've got some really good friends on the team. A lot of us trained together back on USA soil, so most of us know each other. Derek Hale is a particularly good friend, along with Scott McCall."

"You don't get along with any of the female gymnasts?"

 "I'm too competitive! *laughs* Honestly, most of the female gymnasts at the gym I train at are much younger, so we don't talk much. My best friend is an ex-gymnast, Allison Argent. She's moved toward athletics."

 [Photo of Lydia Martin and Allison Argent, hugging after a gymnastics event in California, 2010]

 "I've heard you have a very strict training regime."

 "I do. I'm very specific about the way I train, and I can be very focused. It's got in the way of relationships before, because I have a very different style to most people. I only let loose under certain circumstances."

 "What about your parents? They must be proud of you."

 "They are, of course. They come to every event they can, though sometimes my dad has to work. Gymnastics is expensive! My mom is very supportive in me making my own decisions about my career, though. If I wanted to quit gymnastics tomorrow, she'd be right behind me."

 "Will you?"

 "No, god no. I love gymnastics. I'd love, one day, to go to college and study Maths, but right now this is the life for me."

 "Any other loves in your life?"

 "Gymnastics and math are the big two, and my friends are in there too. But if you're asking if I'm seeing someone, then yes, I am."

 "A fellow gymnast?"

 "No."

 "You're being very coy, Lydia. Any reason for that?"

 "I asked for this interview at very short notice, and it took a lot of thinking to decide to do that. The thing is, I'm bisexual, and I'm dating a woman. It's time for the world to know."

 "Wow. Do you think that's going to affect what your fans think of you?"

 "I'm hoping they'll be supportive. There aren't a lot of young, out athletes. A lot of people come out later in their career, and I thought - I really like this girl and I want to celebrate that. I'm hoping they'll see it as a good thing - that I'm being honest and going public with it."

 "So who is she?"

 "Guess."

 "Oooh, tough one. An athlete at the Olympics?"

 "Yes!"

 "Is she publicly into women?"

 "She's made sure the whole world knows she's a lesbian."

 "Does her name begin with a C?"

 "Nicely done. Yes, it's Cora Hale, Derek's sister."

 "That's how the two of you met?"

 "Yes. She came to the gym to celebrate qualifying and there was an instant connection. It took a while for us to figure things out, but we're there."

 "So you're the someone she hinted at in her interview after winning gold?"

 "That would be me, yes."

 "What does Derek think?"

 "*laughs* He's happy for us, I think. Cora sometimes drives him nuts, but they're very close siblings."

 [Picture of Derek Hale and Cora Hale, hugging after Cora wins Gold at Olympic 10 Meter Diving, 2014]

 "Thanks for talking to us! One last question. What's next for you after the Olympics?"

 "Back to regular training and competitions, and maybe relaxing a little for the first time in months. *laughs*"

 "Good luck in your next competition, Lydia, and we hope you win Team America another gold medal!"

 EDITORIAL: LYDIA MARTIN

 There aren't many out athletes. There definitely aren't many athletes with the public profile of Lydia Martin who have come out. Cora Hale has always been an anomaly, but I get the impression she rather likes that.

 Lydia Martin has been, for the few years she's been competing at this level, the country's darling. And now, with this revelation, she tells the world something important. She sends a message.

 It's inspiring for LGBT youth to see someone so successful come out of the closet, but it's a big risk for Lydia Martin to take. Many of her sponsors haven't had a great track record with gay rights, and already her friendship with Cora Hale - notorious for her politically fuelled outbursts in interviews - was raising eyebrows in some of those circles. This step over the line may cost Lydia's career later on and have further reaching implications than she expects.

 Should we celebrate Martin's success? Should we embrace her sexuality?

 Or should we be saying that she's making bad decisions for her career? It's well known that her parenting has been of varying qualities, and this only presses further home that she's not thinking in the long term. Is a brief fling with Cora Hale worth all this fuss?

 She's no longer, Lydia Martin, gymnast. Now she's Lydia Martin, bisexual.

* * *

 

 Cora swallows through the lump in her throat, scrolling over to twitter. She doesn't want to read it, she knows she probably shouldn't. But she's meeting up with Lydia soon and she needs to know. She can't pretend that it's all going to be fine.

 "Well, now that we're sure Lydia Martin is a slut, do I get a chance with her?"

 Cora feels sick, but she keeps scrolling.

 "Proud of Lydia Martin #bipride. What a hero!"

 "My fave athlete is the bravest person ever!!! Love that girl #bipride #LydiaMartin"

 "#LydiaMartin totally killing it at today's competition. Can't believe she can be so cool"

 "#bipride!!! I'm so excited! Representation is so important! #LydiaMartin"

 Cora feels a rush of warmth in her chest and a smile itching to appear on her face.There are the odd cruel comments, crass and disrespectful, some of them downright hateful, but for the most part there's a lot of support.

 The top trending topic in the USA is Lydia Martin. Further down the list #bipride is featured, and Cora is so pleased. And so goddamn relieved.

 It takes a little more courage to type in her own name to the search bar. It's something she avoids doing often, because the comments on her own tweets are bad enough.

 "Cora Hale gets to hit that?? I'm jealous #LydiaMartin" is the first tweet, which brings a smile to Cora's face. 

 "Cora Hale is the ugliest tbh. Lydia Martin could do better."

 "Shut up, haters. Cora Hale has two gold medals, she's def better than you."

 Cora clicks follow on that account, because she can and because she doesn't have an agent to tell her it's a bad idea. 

 "I bumped into Cora Hale and Lydia the other day!! They were so sweet! #ishipit #bipride"

 Impulsively, she clicks on that tweet and scrolls through the replies. 

 "Do we have a ship name??? #ishipit #bipride #LydiaMartin"

 "Yesss! Did you get a pic? Can you post it? #ishipit"

 She doesn't want to keep going, doesn't want to know if there are now photos of the two of them on the internet, pretending like they're only friends. She doesn't want to know if they have a 'ship name' (although she's definitely going to look up and see who Derek is shipped with, and tease him relentlessly). 

 "Wait, so is Cora Hale fucking bother Erica Reyes AND Lydia? #confused" is the next tweet, and Cora has to blink at that. She knows Erica is pretty physically affectionate and there have been a few speculative articles, but she didn't think anybody read that as fact.

 It's unnerving, to know this many people are interested in what Cora has always considered her private life, even with how public she lives it.

 She taps out a tweet, unable to help herself.

 "Thanks for the support for my kickass girlfriend #LydiaMartin #bipride" she types, and then she presses send and logs out, because she doesn't think she can stare at the screen any longer.

 At least when she meets Lydia she can say good things. She can tell her how she's trending on twitter and people are supportive.

 She's not sure if she'll mention that people think Lydia can do better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry, again, that I suck. 
> 
> More will be posted at some point within the next fortnight. I promise I am on top of things and definitely writing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "within the next fortnight" she says... and three weeks later. Sorry! my bad!

Cora's late when she gets to the stadium, having spent too long scrolling through her twitter replies. She barely managed to eat enough so she's still a little hungry and Lydia's already seated. 

"Congratulations," Cora says, sitting down beside her. "Another one to add to your collection."

Lydia glances up at her. "Thanks," she says, smiling warmly. "You enjoy watching it?"

"I spotted a rainbow flag in the crowd," Cora says. "And you in that leotard will never get old."

Lydia shakes her head. "One track mind," she tells Cora. 

"I should have come to watch you before," Cora says. "You were really impressive out there."

Lydia shrugs. "Have to be, to win gold."

"Alright," Cora says, laughing. "Do you want to hear what the reaction was?"

Lydia nods. She squares her shoulders, like she's bracing herself. "Hit me," she says.

Cora smiles. "You're trending on twitter for a start. So is bi pride."

"That's good," Lydia says, but she sounds unsure.

"Some people were dicks," Cora says. She's not particularly insecure but she pauses anyway. "Some people think you can do better than me."

Lydia laughs. "Please. Clearly they need their eyes checked."

"You mean you're only with me for my body?" Cora asks, quirking her eyebrows. She can't maintain the deadpan expression though, and it gives way to a grin.

"Almost everyone I know is an athlete," Lydia says, rolling her eyes. "If I wanted a hot body I could get one."

"I mean, you have a hot body," Cora says, letting her eyes drift downward.

"You know what I meant," Lydia says.

Cora leans back in her chair. "I did," she admits. 

"So people are supportive," Lydia says.

"Did you think they wouldn't be?"

Lydia frowns. "I had... doubts. My mom told me when I came out that she knew it was a harder path and she was sorry I would have to face that."

"Yeah," Cora says. "It's not... easy."

"You came out with a bang, though. You weren't afraid."

Cora shrugs. "Happens that way, sometimes. I chose anger over fear. I was basically being blackmailed."

"Impressive," Lydia says. "Drama everywhere you go."

"I was already out to everyone important, at the time. Derek, Erica, my Coach. I overreacted."

Lydia raises an eyebrow. "I get the impression you do that a lot."

"I can be a little... reckless," Cora says. She can't help the smirk that accompanies it. She's a child, she knows, but Lydia does something to her. 

"Be less reckless," Lydia says quietly. "We're going to be watched, now."

Cora takes a breath. Derek's just come out of the changing rooms and he looks a little nervous and Cora needs to focus on being a good sister. A good girlfriend, too, but not right this second.

"I'm working on it," she tells Lydia.

She hopes Lydia doesn't think she's only trying to be better for her, because that's not what it's about. It's about Cora figuring out a lot of things on her own. It's a bit about Lydia too, but Cora doesn't want to be the girl who changes everything because she's into someone. 

Cora's not that girl - she's never been that girl, she's not about to start now.

"Who is on Derek's team?" Cora asks, changing the subject.

Lydia leans forward. "It's Derek, Scott, and two guys from a different gym."

"You don't know them?"

"I do," Lydia says, "but you won't."

Lydia flashes Cora a smile.

"How come Isaac isn't in the team?"

"He's not an all-rounder. He's really solid on the horizontal bar but he has a lot of shortcomings on vault and parallel bars."

"That explains why I've never seen him compete," Cora says.

"Plus, he injured himself on floor. Even if he was on the team, they'd probably put the reserve in."

"Is there any gymnast you don't know the entire life story of?" Cora asks.

Lydia shrugs. "Not really."

"Terrifying," Cora says.

"It gets you hot, don't lie," Lydia says, putting her hand on Cora's thigh.

Cora, as much as she hates to do it, lifts Lydia's hand off her leg. "We're watching my brother," she hisses.

Lydia snorts. "Sorry," she says, but Cora doesn't think she sounds sorry at all.

It is hot, though.

The announcements have started and Derek steps up the first apparatus - the rings. Cora's used to him performing, and performing well on them, that she almost feels like she doesn't have to pay attention. She watches Scott for a little while, because she's never seen Scott perform either and he's on floor, and he's good. He's got an incredible spring to his body, and he doesn't look like he'd be full of power but he is.

Cora's impressed. 

Once Derek and Scott have both taken their turns and scored reasonably well, there's a lull in the action as gymnasts Cora has no interest in take to the apparatuses. 

"You're not doing the team all-around, right?"

"Not this year," Lydia says. "It's complicated."

"You're the best in the world," Cora says.

Lydia shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't play well with others," she says briskly.

"You play well with some others," Cora says. She knows Lydia has friends, she's seen the way Lydia interacts with Derek and Allison. 

Lydia's shoulders go high and stiff. "Not competitively. Since early in my career I haven't done well working as part of a team."

Cora frowns. She knows that for synchro she needs to be close to her partner, she needs to trust them and understand them, but it seems like it would be different for gymnastics, when athletes aren't working on the same apparatus at the same time.

"You don't trust your teammates?" She asks anyway, because it's the logical jump to make. 

Lydia stares forward. "Something like that," she says. She pauses, and turns to Cora. "It's not that I don't trust them - I know everything about them - I just need to be in control."

"Too many possibilities," Cora says softly. 

Lydia nods, smiling ruefully. "I choke. Every time I've tried it, I choke."

"I can't imagine you choking," Cora says.

"There are videos on youtube, if you enjoy my pain."

Cora bumps Lydia's shoulder with her own. "I don't. For the record."

"They always offer me the chance to be on the team but everybody knows I'll turn them down."

"Did you ever practice with Allison?" Cora asks.

Lydia raises an eyebrow. "Are you actually asking a question about someone you refused to refer to by their name last week?"

Cora shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "Derek's about to compete," she says, instead of answering.

Lydia laughs beside her. "I'll let it slide," she says. "Just this once."

"Thanks," Cora says softly, as Derek steps up to the floor.

It's easy to see, right from the beginning of his routine, that he isn't quite as polished as Scott. It isn't as good as when he did it in the individual all-around either, which is a shame. It still looks good, though. Scott has moved on to the parallel bars and he seems to be struggling, too. Maybe this is one of his weaker apparatuses, but Cora feels a little afraid for the score all the same.

They started strong but this is definitely going to be a weaker score. 

Derek finishes a little weak, but he doesn't stumble. Cora's relieved about that. It would be a blow to his confidence before his later, weaker apparatuses, even though the next one is his strongest.

Scott finishes his routine surprisingly strong, too, though Cora can't identify the impressively complicated dismount he completes. She wonders why he wasn't competing in the individuals for parallel bars, since he clearly has ability. 

"You didn't answer my question," Cora says, watching the scoreboard. The other American gymnasts have all finished as well, but Cora didn't watch them. Two of them are virtually identical and Cora can't be bothered to figure out which one is which when the scores are posted.

Team USA slips down the rankings this round. Cora swallows. She knows Derek's already won his gold but she wants him to succeed in this, as well. 

"Even with Allison I struggled," Lydia says. "She's my best friend, even closer than Derek, and I'd trust her with my life. And I can't do it."

"You choke?"

Lydia rests her cheek on Cora's shoulder. Cora wonders if there are any eyes on them right now, as she wraps an arm around Lydia's waist. It's not the most comfortable position with the armrest, but she likes the closeness.

"I need to know exactly what's going to happen," Lydia says.

Cora frowns. "Surely you can't know what's going to happen every time you compete."

"No," Lydia says, reasonably. "But I can judge based on how I feel on the day, if there's a muscle that's twinging or I slept badly."

"But you can't tell what the other competitors are going to be like," Cora says.

Lydia huffs a laugh. "No," she agrees. "I can't predict that. But I can manage my own score."

"Do you ever get nervous?"

"I'm nervous about tomorrow," Lydia says softly. Cora wonders if it's the first time she's said the words out loud ever, and she squeezes her hand on Lydia's side just in case it is.

"You'll be amazing," Cora says. "And I'll be there to watch you, support you, and kiss the shit out of you when you win."

Lydia lifts her head to kiss Cora on the cheek, and Cora thinks that maybe she hears a camera click.

It doesn't matter, anyway, because Lydia is warm against her side and it feels right in a way she can't explain.

They stay close like that, drifting on to lighter topics, until the competition is finished and it's announced that Team USA have won silver in the team all-around.

She hopes Derek is pleased as she stands and applauds. She really hopes he's happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I apologise for the lateness on this, I was hoping I could get it beta'd but my beta got super busy and didn't get to do it before she went away (to Greece, lucky thing), so it's unbeta'd. The rest of the chapters will probably also be unbeta'd, but that means I can promise weekly updates from this point onwards! Woo!
> 
> So. More next friday! <3 thanks for reading


	31. Chapter 31

"Derek says we shouldn't wait," Cora tells Lydia. She'd managed to get a quick hug and a congratulations in before Derek was tugged away for interviews and celebrations.

Lydia looks up from her phone. "Oh," she says. She shrugs. She's been quiet ever since they left the stadium, somehow thrown off kilter by admitting she's nervous.

"It sounds like Scott's planning a party this evening," Cora says, a smile creeping across her face. "I know you've got a competition tomorrow but you'll at least make an appearance, right?"

"A brief one," Lydia says, the corners of her lips tugging up in a smile. Cora grins back at her, then throws an arm over her shoulder.

"So what can I do to distract you?" Cora says, her tone turning decidedly dirty.

Lydia elbows her in the side, and Cora grunts in pain. "Not until we're back on american soil," Lydia reminds her.

"But you came out," Cora says. "The whole world knows about us."

Lydia looks up at her. "We moved too fast," she says. "We've got to be careful. Not of being out, of each other."

Cora swallows. "Do you feel like you have to be careful around me?"

She feels stiff and uncomfortable, and the arm she's got around Lydia's shoulder feels heavy. She doesn't want to drop it, though, she doesn't want to lose their closeness, the way it feels with Lydia pressed up against her side.

Lydia moves away from her, though, doesn't give her a choice in the matter.

"I'm going to go to my room," she says. "Read a bit, get my head in the right place for tomorrow."

Cora blinks at her. Her throat feels dry and she doesn't quite no what to say. What is Lydia avoiding?

Lydia comes close again to kiss Cora's cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?" she says, and Cora feels a little comforted by that.

Erica's not in their shared apartment when Cora gets back, and Cora assumes she's somewhere off with Boyd. She shoots her a text to inform her about the party, because Erica likes to be kept up to date on these things, and then she settles down in front of the tv. She's determined not to over analyse things with Lydia, not when it had all been so good earlier.

She's not going to say she's in love with Lydia - she hasn't known her long enough for that. But Lydia's important to her, and Cora can't shake this feeling that something is very wrong. Maybe Lydia's just overthinking everything - coming out is a big deal, and tomorrow Lydia has her biggest competition yet. Cora wouldn't blame her if she got... No, Cora promised herself she wouldn't overthink it. So she's not going to.

Erica swings into their apartment at around half six, buzzed from watching Boyd win a silver medal. She tells Cora how he was robbed and he should have won gold and obviously the judges were racist, but she seems in good spirits anyway. She doesn't pick up on Cora's strange mood, and Cora's not about to share.

"So when are we going to this party?" Erica asks.

Cora fixes her with a look. "After you eat. I've seen what you're like when you drink on an empty stomach."

"Yes, mom," Erica says, rolling her eyes. She's still got a grin on her face. "I'll cook you something, too!"

"Thanks," Cora calls after her as she enters the kitchen. She flicks the tv back on and channel flips until Erica marches in and snatches the remote off her.

"Stop that," Erica says.

Cora looks past her, into the kitchen. "Nothing's burning, is it?"

"You're being a brat," Erica says. "What happened with Lydia?"

"She's stressed about her gold medal. I'm stressed by osmosis," Cora tells her.

Erica raises her eyebrows. "I'm amazed you know what osmosis is."

"Shut up," Cora mutters. "Do you want me to help you in the kitchen or not?"

A smile reappears on Erica's face and she offers a hand to tug Cora up. "C'mon. We'll make something delicious."

Cora eyes her suspiciously but she stands, and follows Erica to the kitchen. The two of them combine their limited cooking knowledge and half an hour later they have a passable meal. It's even tasty, and it's definitely filling enough that Cora isn't worried about being a lightweight that evening.

Erica insists on choosing Cora's outfit, deciding that Cora spends too much time in her tracksuit for her liking.

"You look cute," Erica insists. She did at least choose from Cora's own clothes, rather than insisting she put on some of Erica's sometimes terrifying ensembles. 

Cora wrinkles her nose. "I don't know why you're getting so hung up on my fashion sense all of a sudden."

"It's a party!" Erica says. "We don't go to parties very often."

Cora glances at her watch. "We're going to be more than fashionably late," she tells Erica, and Erica takes a remarkably short time to choose her own outfit and put some makeup on. Cora has a feeling Erica has been planning this for a while.

They can hear the music down the corridor as they approach Derek and Scott's apartment, and Cora feels a knot form in her stomach. Something feels off with Lydia and Cora's not really in the mood to party. She's going for Derek and to celebrate with his friends, but she's not sure she's going to enjoy it all that much.

"Congratulations," she says, when Derek opens the door, and throws her arms around him. He grins down at her. 

"Thanks," he says.

"Got one of each," Erica throws over her shoulder as she marches into the room, looking for someone she recognizes. She spots Stiles in the corner and marches toward him.

Derek shakes his head. "She's a force of nature."

Cora laughs. "Please, I'm very good at taming her."

Derek rolls his eyes. He pauses. "Speaking of taming. Lydia's over there,"

"Nice segue," Cora says. "I'll catch up with you later."

Derek nods at her as she walks away, approaching Lydia.

"Hey," Cora says, a smile on her face. "You staying long?"

Lydia shakes her head and leans in to kiss Cora. It's short and sweet, and the warmth of Lydia's lips is gone too soon.

Cora blinks at her, surprised. "What was that for?"

Lydia shrugs. "I like that I can do that now."

"You've done it before," Cora points out. 

"It's always made a statement. This is... this is simple."

Cora smiles. "You feeling better?"

"So long as we keep it simple," Lydia says, her tone turning a little crisp. Cora nods. She's not sure she has anything to say to that - she doesn't understand what Lydia means by simple. Right now, she has no idea what Lydia wants from her. 

"Until we're back on American soil?" she asks.

Lydia nods. "I'm sorry," she says, her voice soft. "I'm stressed, and I'm taking it out on you."

"Yeah," Cora says, blunt to the last. "You really are."

"After tomorrow," Lydia says, "I'll be the best girlfriend ever."

Cora raises her eyebrow. "What does that involve?"

"Dates. Movie nights. Cuddling," Lydia says, listing off items as if they hold no interest to her, but there's a spark in her eye and a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Kisses and double dates with friends, and bickering over who pays for dinner."

"All that just the day after next?"

Lydia laughs. "I'm going to go," she says. She kisses Cora on the cheek. "I've got to be prepared."

"Whatever you need to do," Cora says, missing the warmth of Lydia as soon as she steps away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lydia smiles and leaves, giving another quick hug to Derek and Scott before she walks out the door. 

Cora glances around the room. She feels a little more comfortable now, and the knot that was building inside her has eased a little. Lydia's stressed, but she's okay. There's one person she can check with about that, though, and when she spots Allison she makes her way over determinedly.

Allison looks surprised when Cora stands beside her, waiting politely for Allison to finish her conversation with a friend Cora doesn't recognize.

"Hey," Allison says, when the friend leaves. Her eyebrows are still raised curiously and her head is tilted toward Cora like she's expecting an onslaught.

Cora takes a deep breath in. "Is Lydia always like this when she's stressed?"

Something turns to understanding in the crease of Allison's brow. "Yeah," she says. "She lashes out sometimes."

Cora frowns. She can't believe she's asking Allison, of all people, for help. Allison Argent. But Lydia trusts her, and so does Derek, and that says a lot to Cora. "How do I help her?"

"You're doing fine," Allison says. "You're giving her space when she needs it, and support when she needs it. You don't have to worry."

Cora nods. "Thanks, Allison," she says quietly.

"No problem," Allison says. "She can be pretty cryptic."

"Understatement of the century," Cora mutters. Allison laughs, and Cora blinks at her, surprised.

Silence falls between the two of them, and then Cora makes a half hearted hand gesture. "I'll leave you to it," she says, making to walk away.

Allison grabs her wrist. "I'm glad she has you," she says. "You're a lot nicer than Jackson."

Cora glances down at her wrist, and Allison drops her hand quickly. "I don't deserve that," Cora says. She doesn't really know the details of who Jackson is, but she knows she's done nothing nice to Allison since the two of them met.

"You're good for each other," Allison says, smiling.

"I'll talk to you later," Cora says. She almost believes it, but she can spot Derek watching her out of the corner of her eye and it's just the escape she needs.


	32. Chapter 32

"What were you and Allison talking about?" Derek asks, his voice soft and careful.

"Lydia," Cora says. "And I was nice, don't worry."

Derek rolls his eyes. "I wasn't worried."

"You're always a little bit worried," Cora says, smirking.

Derek shakes his head. He pauses. "I'm glad you don't hate her anymore."

"Lydia trusts her. You trust her."

Derek nods. He pauses, chews on his lip in a moment of uncharacteristic nervousness. "How would you feel if I told you I was seeing someone?"

Cora raises her eyebrows. "Derek," she says, and then she punches him. It's instinctive, she doesn't really know why she does it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Allison introduced us," Derek says. "That was partly why, I guess. And I didn't know if you'd be okay with it."

"Of course I'm okay with it," Cora says. Right now, she's struggling to resist the urge to launch herself forward and wrap Derek in a hug. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Derek looks down. "I know I fucked up with Kate. I know that."

"Derek," Cora says softly. "You don't think I blame you for that, do you?"

Derek looks away from Cora, out toward the party. "There are lots of things to blame me for," he says vaguely.

Cora hits him again, to get his attention back on her. "You were just a kid," she says firmly. "Kate took advantage of you. She was a vile, murderous bitch. That wasn't your fault."

He keeps his eyes fixed on hers. "You were even younger," Derek says quietly.

Cora nods. "And I hated you for a while. I remember."

"I never understood why you stopped," Derek says.

"You kept coming to every single one of my competitions, even when I wasn't speaking to you," Cora says. "You kept supporting me and cheering for me. You made posters."

"Of course I did," Derek says, a soft smile on his face.

Cora shrugs. "I was a kid and I needed family. And that was what you were."

"You're still a kid," Derek points out.

Cora rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, old man. Aren't we meant to be celebrating your silver medal?"

Derek grins. "Do you want to meet her?"

Cora raises her eyebrows. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Derek says.

Cora nods. "Yeah, I would. Is she here?"

"Just walked in," Derek says, pointing behind Cora. "Her name is Braeden, and she's just won bronze in the heptathlon."

"Impressive," Cora says, turning around. She whistles when she spots Braeden, "Nice going, Der."

"Please don't leer at my girlfriend," Derek says in her ear.

Cora sees the moment when Braeden spots Derek and walks over.

"You must be Cora," Braeden says, in a warm voice. She sticks her hand out and Cora shakes it.

"That's me," Cora says. "Bratty sister, at your service."

Braeden smiles. "Derek talks you up a lot."

Cora glances sidelong at Derek. "Yeah, he's my biggest fan."

"Of course," Derek says. He looks comfortable with the two of them, softer than Cora has seen him in years.

"You dive, right?" Braeden says.

Cora nods. "Yeah, ten meter. My partner is over there getting drunk with her boyfriend," Cora says, gesturing to Erica.

"I watched some of your videos," Braeden says. "You know you have a big youtube following?"

Cora raises her eyebrows. "Did you do homework before meeting me?"

Derek elbows her. "Be nice," he says.

Braeden grins. "I'd heard stories that you could be difficult."

Cora shrugs. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"She plays tough," Derek says. "But she can be nice sometimes."

Derek throws Cora a look with his eyebrows that Cora chooses to ignore.

"I'm working on it," Cora says, like she's telling Braeden a secret.

Braeden grins at her. "I'll try to stay on your good side," she says. "But no promises."

Cora shrugs. "You're Derek's girlfriend, not mine."

"Yeah, but it's never good to piss off the family of your other half," Braeden says.

Cora frowns. She can't help but think of how rude she was to Lydia's father, and the gentle way Lydia had pushed her to make up with Derek when they were arguing before Derek's competition. Family is important, and Cora screwed it up, and no wonder Lydia's struggling with nerves at a time like this. Before her biggest competition, and as far as Cora knows she isn't even speaking to her father.

"I have to go," she says to Derek and Braeden, not caring how rude it is. She needs to talk to Lydia, or find Lydia's dad, or do something to make it right. She can't believe she didn't figure it out before. This was why Lydia was acting strange.

Lydia's dad is an asshole and Cora is not going to let that stop Lydia from winning a gold medal.

She's almost to the door when she feels a hand around her wrist.

"That was rude," Derek says, his hand firmly around her wrist and pulling her close. "What's going on?"

"Lydia and her dad aren't talking because of me," Cora says. "And Lydia has her biggest competition ever tomorrow."

Derek lets go of her wrist. "It's not because of you," Derek says. "It's because he's an asshole."

"She talked to you?" Cora asks.

Derek nods. "He's still going to come and support her competition," he says. "He's still there."

"That's not enough. You have to have seen how she is, Derek."

"Cora," Derek says softly. "She can handle this. What did Allison say?"

Cora pauses. "That I should give her space when she needs it," Cora says quietly.

"Which is exactly what you're doing. Right? Rushing over there isn't going to make anything easier for either of you."

"He's a fucking asshole," Cora says.

"He'll come around," Derek says.

Cora frowns. "There's no guarantee. If I was Lydia..."

"You're not Lydia," Derek says, when Cora doesn't finish her thought. "Lydia knows what she's doing and she can handle it. She doesn't want you worrying about her or blaming yourself. Ever."

"Since when did you become Mr Wise," Cora asks, wrinkling her nose. "It's gross, stop that."

"Will you be nice to Braeden now?"

"I'm always nice," Cora says. Her tone comes out snide in a way she can't help, but it's not like she makes a huge effort to stop it.

"Sure you are," Derek says. He pauses. "If you're not ready to hang out with Braeden, that's fine."

Cora frowns. "Why wouldn't I be ready? She makes you happy, right?"

Derek nods. "We haven't known each other that long," he says. "But she's- she's good."

"Stop beating yourself up," Cora says softly.

"Only if you do too," Derek says, grinning.

Cora sticks her hand out for Derek to shake. "You've got a deal. I promise I'll be nicer to your girlfriend."

"Thank you," Derek says, taking her hand and shaking it firmly.

The two of them rejoin Braeden and Cora manages to turn off the part of her brain that's worrying about Lydia to enjoy their conversation. Braeden does seem nice, if a little hard around the edges - but Cora can relate to that, anyway. She can see what Derek likes about her because they have some indefinable quality in common.

Cora about jumps out of her skin she feels someone snaking an arm around her waist.

"Cora," Erica singsongs into her ears. "Cora Hale."

Cora wrinkles her nose. "Your breath stinks of booze, Reyes."

"You're too sober for this party," Erica says, resting her chin on Cora's shoulder. "Hi Derek, Derek's friend."

"Braeden," Braeden says, sipping her beer. "You're Cora's synchro partner?"

"We're the dream team," Erica says. Cora can't help but grin at that.

"Did you get bored of Boyd?" Cora asks.

She feels rather than sees Erica nod on her shoulder. "He's too sober and he doesn't want to play beer pong."

"Wait," Derek says. "People are playing beer pong?"

Cora rolls her eyes. "The Olympics are over in a few days, Der, you don't have to clean up after them."

"Scott started it," Erica says.

Derek looks like he's about to march over there and tell Scott to sober the hell up.

"We'll handle it," Cora says, head nodding toward Braeden. "Don't worry."

"Thanks," Derek says quietly. "I owe you."

"You owe me plenty," Cora grins. She removes Erica from her side and pulls her by the hand. "Where's this beer pong set up, then?" she asks.

"In Scott's bedroom," Erica says, like she's bestowing a great secret upon Cora.

"He's going to regret that," Cora says.

"I think you need to join in beer pong," Erica says decisively. "You're not drunk enough."

"I'm not here to embarrass myself," Cora tells her.

"Or hook up," Erica says. "You having a girlfriend really limits your options."

"Shhh," Cora says, knocking three times on Scott's bedroom door. It goes unheard over the loud music so she opens the door, and sure enough there is a rough attempt at a beer pong set up.

Scott, Stiles and Isaac are inside, along with a few gymnasts Cora dimly recognizes from competing alongside Lydia.

"Hey Hale," Stiles calls out. Scott perks up at the sound of her name, but seems disappointed that it isn't Derek who's walked through the door.

"Hey guys," Cora says. "Is beer pong on the bed really a good idea?"

Scott shrugs. "I'm sleeping at Allison's."

Cora can't see any reason to argue with that. She rolls up her sleeves. "Alright, who's on what team?"

So maybe she lied to Derek. It's a party - so what? She's handed a ball and she takes up her position on one side of the bed, Erica and Stiles beside her. On the opposite team is Scott, Isaac, and Allison, who's materialized from somewhere. By the third round she is pleasantly buzzed, and when Erica starts dancing she joins in, spinning around with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh look a Braeden! 
> 
> More next Friday! We are very, very close to the end. Worryingly so. I'm not ready for it to be over, personally.


	33. Chapter 33

Cora wakes a little groggy. The alcohol from last night definitely had it's effect - she dimly remembers Derek walking her home after the game of beer pong got a bit too raucous. She's glad she met Braeden, though she doesn't understand why Derek took so long to introduce the two of them. 

But then she guesses she hasn't always been the most understanding sister in the world in the past.

In just a few hours, Lydia will be taking on her biggest competition yet, and Cora is going to be there to support her. She's got to dress for the press, too, because she knows - she just knows - that Lydia is going to demand at least one photo of the two of them.

She dimly remembers something about a kiss on a podium, but she's not sure if she'll hold Lydia to that. The whole world will be watching. Cora's not even sure if she'll be brave enough.

"Erica," Cora calls out, tugging a hoodie on. She opens her bedroom door. Erica apparently fell asleep on the sofa last night - Cora has no idea how she never seems to make her way to her own bed when she's had a few.

"Erica," Cora repeats, poking Erica with her foot. Erica groans and her eyes flicker open.

"What." Erica says flatly.

Cora rolls her eyes. "I need a favor."

"I need my beauty sleep," Erica says.

"You're already gorgeous," Cora tells her. "You can go back to bed right after."

Erica sits up. "What do you want?" Her voice is a hoarse groan. Cora remembers hearing Erica singing very loudly (and very badly) with Scott. Not the best duet in the world.

"I need you to help me pick clothes," Cora says, in a rush. If Erica teases her for this she will commit a grievous crime. It will not be pretty.

Erica's eyes narrow. "You want my help," she says suspiciously.

"Is it acceptable to go supporting Lydia wearing my team USA tracksuit?" Cora asks.

Erica wrinkles her nose, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Have you ever washed that thing? No, wait, I don't want to know."

"I'll take that as a no," Cora says. "So what do I wear?"

Erica purses her lips. "You're worried about embarrassing Lydia," she says.

Cora grits her teeth. "Yes," she admits.

"Fine," Erica says. "I'll help. Help me up." She sticks out an arm plaintively and Cora hauls her up by the wrist. Erica smacks her on the ass when she turns to go back to the bedroom.

"Erica," Cora says flatly.

She doesn't look behind her so she doesn't see Erica's response, but she assumes rude gestures are being made behind her.

"Dark jeans," Erica starts with, throwing Cora a pair. "Those are your staple, and you don't really want to look like you've made an effort."

"Should I be taking notes?" Cora asks, pulling the jeans on. 

"Nope," Erica says, leaning down to rummage in Cora's pile of t-shirts. She's not very organized, it's a thing. "You'll always have me to sort out your disaster self."

"Thanks," Cora says, rolling her eyes.

"There is no variety in your wardrobe," Erica says, having pulled out and discarded the third black t-shirt in a row. She throws Cora a light grey henley with red sleeves. "This will have to do."

"I could have picked this out myself," Cora grumbles.

Erica raises her eyebrows. "Then why did you wake me up?"

"Is this really... camera ready?"

"Fine," Erica says. "A plain blouse, nice and simple."

Cora pauses, taking in the blouse Erica's holding up for her. She's not sure she's ever worn it, but Erica's right - with jeans, it'll work. "Thanks," she says quietly.

"You should wear your team USA jacket over the top," Erica tells her. "Now I'm going to bed. Wake me and I will kill you."

Cora grins as Erica leaves and tugs at the buttons on the shirt. She's got to meet Derek outside the stadium and then they'll watch Lydia's competition together. After, they're going to celebrate and it's going to be fantastic. If Lydia wins, of course.

She's early outside the stadium to meet Derek, and a few people greet her as she waits outside. She supposes the jacket is a dead giveaway. She rolls the sleeves up to make it look a little more casual and tries not to feel self conscious. At least there aren't many fans by this entrance, which is mainly used by athletes and family. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Derek says, grinning.

"Never better," Cora says. 

"How much of last night do you remember?" 

"All of it," Cora says. She pauses. "Did I make a bad first impression?"

"Braeden liked you," Derek says easily, shoving his hands in his pockets. "C'mon, let's head inside."

None of the gymnasts have entered the arena by the time they've climbed the stairs, and Cora picks her way toward the front row.

"Cora!" someone calls out behind her. She blinks, and turns around, and Derek nearly walks into her.

Lydia's parents are looking at her expectantly, so Cora assumes they must have said her name. She walks back up the stairs, trying not to feel too nervous as she approaches Cora's father.

"Hi," she says. "This is my brother, Derek."

"Would you like to sit with us?" Lydia's mother asks.

Cora glances at Derek, who dips his chin in the slightest hint of assent.

"Thanks," Cora says. She settles beside Natalie, with Derek on her other side. She's not sure how to engage in small talk - she doesn't even now if Lydia's dad is okay with any of this. 

"Did you come to yesterday's competition?" Natalie asks. 

"Yeah," Cora says. She feels stiff and uncomfortable, and she doesn't know what else to say.

"We both did," Derek interjects. 

Cora feels herself relax, just slightly. "I'd only seen Lydia compete on beam before," she says. "I've been busy when she's been in the arena."

"That's a shame," Natalie says. "I guess you have other people you need to support."

Cora hums. "Mostly just Erica," Cora says. "She's my diving partner. And Derek, of course."

"Of course," Natalie says smiling. 

"But you must have come to all of her competitions."

"Honestly," Natalie says, "I still get nervous every time."

Cora laughs. "Same with Derek. Erica too, to an extent."

Natalie pauses. "I saw what happened in her competition."

Cora frowns. "You were in the audience?"

"No," Natalie says. "But when I heard my daughter was interested in you -" Cora hears Derek stifle a snort beside her "- I kept an eye out for your competitions on the tv."

"Oh," Cora says, her cheeks going pink. She opens her mouth, and then closes it again. She doesn't know what to say.

"You've made quite an impression on our daughter," Natalie says, a smile on her face.

Cora bites her lip. "She's made quite an impression on me."

"I'm glad," Natalie says. "And Michael's coming around too."

Cora's eyes flick across to Lydia's dad. She doesn't know what she's expecting to see, but his face is completely expressionless. 

Derek elbows her as the gymnasts come out to the arena.

"You okay?" he says quietly.

Cora nods, steeling herself. She can sit next to Lydia's parents for this competition. They don't totally hate her, which is promising, even if her dad is a bigot. Though maybe what Natalie says is true and he's being better. He hasn't said anything to Cora yet, but he at least doesn't object to her sitting with the two of them. Honestly, Cora is surprised Natalie and Michael are sitting together at all, given what she's heard about their divorce.

Supporting their daughter is more important, she guesses, and she can respect that, at least.

For the first time since she's seen Lydia compete, Lydia's eyes track up to the stands, scanning the rows looking for her supporters. Her eyebrows seem to raise in surprise at seeing Cora sat with her parents, and Cora leans forward. She doesn't know how best to support Lydia, so she does what Derek does to her - offers her a simple nod. It's a gesture that means I believe in you, you've got this. Or at least, that's what it means to Cora, and she hopes she can convey that to Lydia.

Lydia steps forward as her name is called, and a cheer goes up in the stadium, louder than for any of the athletes that came before. There are a lot of American flags waved in the stands, and the one rainbow flag from yesterday has multiplied tenfold. Cora can't help but feel a rush of love for the supporters out there. She know Lydia needs this.

"Look at those," Cora says to Derek, pointing. He follows her arm to the biggest rainbow flag.

"That's amazing," he says.

Michael clears his throat. "I'm glad she's got such support," he says.

Cora turns her head and blinks at him. She has to swallow back several biting comments before she trusts herself to speak. "Of course she's supported," she says. "Why wouldn't she be?" 

The comment is pointed, and when Cora turns away from him Derek shoots her a warning look. 

"I'm sorry," Michael says quietly. "About the other day."

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to," Cora says quietly. "But thanks."

She doesn't realize she's clenching her fists until Derek puts one hand on top of hers, and it's like a knot uncoils. The gymnasts in the arena have all spread out to the apparatuses and it's time to concentrate on Lydia, anyway.

Cora's fully prepared to watch something beautiful unfold in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm doing updates on time! wow!
> 
> We are close to the end now, I promise. Thanks for reading.


	34. Chapter 34

Lydia starts on the vault, which Cora's already seen her do, but it's still amazing to watch her fly through the air. She lands her flip perfectly and Cora is disappointed the vault is all the way on the other side of the arena so she can't grin at her as widely and as visibly as she wants to. 

There are a lot of other gymnasts that Cora doesn't give a shit about that she has to wait through before Lydia takes her second vault. She's only here for Lydia and she's not going to pretend to pay attention to the others.

Lydia stands at the end of the runway and squares up to it. There's an apprehensiveness Cora hasn't seen in her posture before, and she crosses her fingers. Lydia starts running and she hits the springboard and something - something isn't right. Her hands are firm on the vault but as she launches off she doesn't get the height she normally does, and her landing isn't firm. Her knee buckles beneath her and she slips. She corrects herself, just, but it's enough.

She looks shaken as she steps away from the vault and whispers have broken out in the crowd and the other competitors.

"Have you ever seen her do that before?" Cora asks.

"No," Derek says. He's frowning. "She never lets nerves get to her."

"I wish I could talk to her," Cora says.

Natalie smiles. "That wouldn't help," she says. 

"Is there anything that would?"

Natalie shrugs. "Lydia will pull through. She always does."

Cora frowns. "I hope this doesn't knock her confidence."

Lydia looks a little slumped on the bench. She's got headphones in and Cora wonders what her soundtrack is - if it varies by apparatus or if she just needs one thing to get her in the right place. The gymnasts on either side of her are inching away as if Lydia might snap at them for getting too close, and there's still a quiet buzz of chatter around her.

This is clearly a first, something nobody here has seen before. 

Cora drums her fingers on her knees until Derek tells her to sit still, but she can't help but fidget. She's concerned, okay? Lydia's next apparatus is uneven bars, which Cora has only glimpsed her on in practise. She's never seen a full routine but she knows uneven bars is one of the most dangerous ones. It's so easy to hurt yourself and this Olympics has already been enough of an emotional rollercoaster. Cora doesn't think she can handle another blow. 

It's Lydia turn and she approaches the uneven bars. Her shoulders look stiff but sure, and she's got a determined look on her face which Cora can only see when the camera zooms in on her.

She crosses her fingers again. She's not one for superstition but she wants Lydia to have all the luck in the world right now. 

Lydia launches herself onto the lower bar with problem and does a few easy swings before switching to the higher one. 

"She looks good," Derek assures her. Cora doesn't know enough about gymnastics to argue, but she has to agree that Lydia looks good on the uneven bars. She's doing something incredibly complicated and she lets go of the bar to flip before grabbing it again, then switching to the lower one.

It's like magic to watch. Cora can feel her jaw dropping as Lydia flies through the air, performing one move after another with perfect grace. 

"She's amazing," Cora breathes.

Then, as she's about to perform her dismount, one hand slips, just slightly, and she swings wildly to the side. Finstock steps out to catch her but Lydia rebalances herself.

It's too late. The damage is done, and Cora can see the judges taking notes as Lydia performs her dismount a little shakily. 

"Shit," Cora says. She remembers, then, that Lydia's parents are beside her and she shouldn't swear, but she doesn't know what else to do. She doesn't know how else to react. Before she has time to compose herself, her face appears on the big screen, showing her reaction. She doesn't know what else to do but scowl at it as she appears between Derek and Natalie.

"Assholes," Cora says once the camera's panned away.

"Yeah," Derek agrees feelingly. 

When Lydia's score is posted, it's... well, it's not as bad as Cora feared it might be. Her first strong vault and the rest of her solid performance on uneven bars have left her in sixth place, but with only two events to go Lydia needs a bigger jump than she ever has before.

And her confidence has to be lower than it's ever been, too. 

She takes her seat on the bench and slams her headphones in, ignoring Finstock when he approaches to talk to her. She's scowling furiously and Cora desperately wants to go down there and soothe that frown away. Finstock tugs her headphone out and seems to be saying something urgently, and Lydia sits up and listens.

Cora hopes it's something good.

"She's in 7th," Derek says, and Cora watches Lydia move around the arena to the beam. Her shoulders are still proud and there's a look in her eye like if anyone touches her she would knock them to the floor.

Cora's a little turned on. 

"She's going to kill this," Cora says with certainty. "She loves the beam. It's her favorite."

"Beam and floor, yeah," Derek says. "The two that are up next."

"She's got this," Cora says.

She's not sure who she's trying to convince.

Lydia mounts the beam in splits and starts doing something impressive. It's a routine which involves a lot of athletic moves, and not as much dancing as some of the other gymnasts Cora has seen while she's been waiting for Lydia. It's got a rhythm to it, though, and Lydia seems to be hitting her stride, performing one flip after another off the beam. She's packed a lot of complicated moves into a short routine, some Cora doesn't think she's ever seen before, and when she dismounts, it's showy and fantastic. The crowd erupts into applause and Cora is so, so pleased.

She can't stop smiling, and this time she doesn't give a shit when the camera pans to her face, plastering her grin on the big screen visible to the whole of the stadium.

"She nailed it," she says to Derek.

Derek nods. "Whatever Finstock said, worked."

"I always thought he was a shit coach with a good eye," Cora muses.

Derek snorts. "He has his moments," he says. 

Lydia looks up to her family for the first time since the competition started. Cora gives her a thumbs up and a wink and Lydia nods, a small smile appearing on her face. She doesn't seem to want to acknowledge her parents, but Cora has to wonder what she's thinking. 

Cora hopes Lydia's proud of herself.

She's sure people are speculating why Lydia's making her first mistakes of the Olympics. She thinks maybe the finger will be pointed at her, at a distracting relationship and extra pressure from the public, and Cora would be lying if she wasn't a little concerned herself.

But Lydia seems like she's back in the right head space now, and when the scores are posted she heads up to third place. 

She's dropped down to fourth by the time it's her last apparatus, but Cora is sure that Lydia can nail this floor routine. Seeing Lydia on the floor is something truly magnificent and Cora is excited. Excited, but nervous. 

She wants Lydia to have that gold medal around her neck. She's been promised a kiss in front of the whole wide world, and she even dressed for the occasion. She doesn't care that the press will see it anymore, she just wants to show Lydia how proud of her she is. With her mouth.

Lydia starts in the center of the floor on her knees, and the music starts playing something classical with an incredible thumping rhythm to it. It's like nothing Cora's ever heard before, and the way Lydia moves to it makes Cora think she'd be a fantastic dancer. It's something they'll have to explore sometime, maybe. 

Once the music gets going a little and she's on her feet, she begins doing flips and handsprings, and at one point a memorable stag jump. Cora doesn't know the names of most of the moves she does - she hasn't learnt anything, like she does for Derek's competitions - but there's something very beautiful about her posture as she moves across the floor with the power of a racehorse and the grace of a swan. 

Her routine reaches a peak and then a defiant climax, exactly on beat with the music, and Cora wants to stand and whoop and cheer because that's blown everyone out of the water. There's no way they can beat that routine. She doesn't, though, just waits as Lydia takes a drink of water and sits down. She can barely sit still in her seat as she waits for the score to be posted. 

The scores are posted, and Lydia climbs to first place. She stays there for the rest of the competition, as the other athletes fight it out for second. Her face is mostly expressionless until the result is announced, and then she allows herself a grin and another glance up at Cora.

There's a ten minute break between the end of the competition and the medals being award, and Cora needs to get to Lydia, needs to kiss the life out of her and tell her how amazing she was. 

"Go," Derek says. "I can see it in your eye, go."

Cora squeezes past, saying rushed goodbyes to Natalie and Michael as she sprints up the stairs and then down the corridors, trying to find the changing rooms that will give her access to the arena. 

She spots a door, finally, and she flies through it, looking for Lydia. She can't spot her so she sticks her head out of the door, spotting Lydia on the bench, already changed back into her team USA tracksuit. 

Cora can't help it. She darts out onto the arena, not caring that the whole world can see her. 

"Lydia," she hisses, staying behind her and not straying too far into the arena. She wants to draw the least attention to this possible.

Lydia looks up and grins when she sees her. She stands and says something to Finstock, gesturing to Cora. Finstock rolls his eyes but apparently gives his consent because Lydia walks over.

"You were amazing," Cora says. "That floor routine... wow."

"I like you speechless," Lydia says, grinning. "They're going to call my name in a minute."

"Are you always this smug when you've just won a gold medal?" Cora asks.

Lydia's grin widens. "Sometimes I'm even worse. Like when I've just got laid." She lowers her voice for the last sentence, wary of nearby journalists.

Cora's throat hums almost without her permission. "Something to look forward to," she says, her voice a little husky. 

"Stay here," Lydia says, when names start being called for the podium. "I promised you a kiss with my next gold medal."

"Right here?" Cora asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, no," Lydia says, grabbing her hand. "A little closer to the podium."

Lydia tugs Cora to the center of the arena, only a few meters away from the podium.

"Right here," she tells Cora, who grins sheepishly. She can see cameras on the two of them, the pair of them appearing on the big screen, too. She feels a little awkward the moment Lydia moves away, taking her spot at the top of the podium and bowing her head to accept the gold medal around her neck.

The national anthem plays and Cora stands solemnly, hoping she's not in the way of any tv cameras. Then it's over, and Lydia gestures with a finger for Cora to come closer as she steps down from the podium.

Cora makes it ten paces before Lydia launches herself onto Cora, having laid the flowers carefully on the podium. 

"Unbeaten champion," Lydia says, between kisses to her lips. Cora can hear camera's clicking as she wraps her arms around Lydia's waist. "Five gold medals."

"You're incredible," Cora murmurs, kissing Lydia softly. She tries to keep it chaste, aware of all the cameras on the two of them, and soon she loosens her arms around Lydia and the two of them separate.

"I want you to do press with me," Lydia says. "There are rainbow flags and I won a gold medal and it feels right."

Cora feels a sly grin coming over her face. "Not worried I'll say something crude?"

"Who gives a shit?" Lydia says.

Cora takes a moment to blink, and then her grin widens.

"You're unstoppable," she tells Lydia.

Lydia nods and grins at her, then tugs her by the hand to the first camera crew waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter left! it's almost over! i can't quite believe it :o


	35. Chapter 35

"You've just won your fifth gold medal," the interviewer says. "How does that feel?"

She sticks her microphone in front of Lydia's face - a little aggressively, Cora feels - and waits for a response.

"It feels pretty amazing," Lydia says, smiling warmly. "The Olympics have been an incredibly high standard of competition and I can only commend the other competitors."

"And you've had support from around the world," the interviewer says. "How has that felt?"

Cora fidgets uncomfortably beside Lydia. She's not really sure why she's been dragged into this interview when she has nothing to say, but she stands there anyway, trying to look supportive. Derek's pulling faces at her over the interviewers shoulder - he's far too aware of how prone she is to outbursts on camera not to, she thinks - and it's incredibly distracting.

Lydia's holding her hand, though, and that keeps her a little grounded. 

"It's been amazing," Lydia says. "Right from the start of the Olympics it encouraged me and kept me going, even on my bad days."

"And then a few days ago you came out," the interviewer says. "Did that change things?"

Cora squeezes Lydia's hand almost unconsciously.

"I guess I was putting more pressure on myself," Lydia says. "I felt like I had to get it right or it was all for nothing."

"Do you have anything to say, Cora?"

Suddenly, the microphone is on Cora's face and she can feel expectant eyes on her.

"I'm incredibly proud of Lydia," Cora says, cheeks going pink. She glances at Lydia. "She's achieved something amazing today, and I couldn't be happier."

Derek gives her a thumbs up from behind the interviewer and Cora wants to put her head in her hands. 

The microphone is gone from her face, though, which is something, and then the two of them are rushed on to the next tv crew.

"Between the two of you, you have seven gold medals," the interviewer is telling them. Cora raises her eyebrows. That is an impressive number, it's true. She hadn't even realized. "That makes you an athletic power couple. What are your thoughts on that?"

"I don't think we're any kind of power couple," Cora says, before Lydia has a chance to say anything. She sort of blurts it out without thinking, which is par for the course. Derek is laughing at her and Cora wants to make a rude gesture, but she's live on tv in... somewhere. She doesn't know what country this tv crew is from. 

Lydia rolls her eyes. "She has no filter," she tells the interviewer, like she's long suffering or something. "We're not going to be parading ourselves around for the press, but we didn't want to hide, either. So - I guess we don't want to be a power couple, no. That much attention would take away from the athletics."

Cora raises her eyebrows, impressed at the way Lydia saves her.

"You must have seen the rainbow flags in the crowd today," the interviewer says. She's got an accent - Cora thinks perhaps she's Spanish, but she's not sure.

Lydia nods. "That kind of support really helps. Coming out was always going to be a risk and it's really amazing to see that kind of support here, on the world stage."

"People have been very accepting," Cora says. 

The interviewer smiles. "Well I'm very happy for you both. Congratulations on your fantastic win today, Lydia."

Lydia nods and smiles and they move on.

Between camera crews, they do at least have a chance to chat. The next interviewer is busy with the silver medalist, so they need to wait for that to be over.

"Was that okay?" Cora asks. "It's your interview, I don't want to intrude."

"It's sweet when you worry," Lydia says. "It was fine. Say whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Cora asks, her smile turning into a smaller approximation of a leer.

Lydia rolls her eyes. "You have the dirtiest mind," she says. She kisses Cora on the cheek. "Remember my parents will want to rewatch these."

"Right. Parent friendly," Cora says. "I don't know I can do that."

"You managed to sit with them," Lydia says.

"Your mom doesn't seem like a person who'd take no for an answer."

Lydia smirks. "It's genetic," she says. Cora rolls her eyes.

"Of course it is," she says.

Lydia pauses. "Was dad okay?"

"He liked the rainbow flags," Cora says. "Said he was pleased you had support."

Lydia nods. "That's something, at least."

Cora snakes a hand around Lydia's waist and squeezes. "It's something," she says quietly.

"I got you champagne," Derek says. It looks like the silver medalist is just finishing up her interview.

"We can't drink champagne on tv," Cora says. "We're seventeen."

Derek grins. "Who says it's for drinking?"

Lydia laughs and moves away from Cora to take the bottle. "Thank you," she says, hugging Derek. 

They're called for the next interview before Cora has a chance to respond, and the questions are more of the same. 

That is, until Lydia pops the cork on the champagne bottle and soaks Cora. 

She blinks in shock, her mouth open wide, as Lydia doubles over in laughter, her shoulders shaking. 

"What the hell?" Cora asks, fighting back a smile. She's cold and damp and her shirt is clinging to her, and she can hear a dozen camera's flashing.

"The look on your face," Lydia says, through choked off giggles. 

Derek is laughing loud off camera, and Cora is sure the mike is picking it up. 

Cora peels the blouse away from her, grimacing at the way it sticks to her skin. She lets go, and it springs back, clinging to her once more. The champagne bottle has stopped spraying so Cora can't attempt to get Lydia back. She just wants to get off camera - she's certain her cheeks are bright red. She's a little wary of how transparent her shirt probably is, too. It's not what anyone wants on live television.

"Is this what the down time is like with you too?" the interviewer asks. She looks like she's trying not to laugh.

"Lydia isn't usually so mean," Cora says petulantly. 

Lydia grins. "Normally Cora's the mean one," she says.

Cora rolls her eyes. "That is absolutely not true," she tells the interviewer. She's grinning, though, for all that this conversation is.

She thinks Lydia's going to respond but instead Lydia pulls on her damp blouse and suddenly they're close together again, and Lydia's lips are on her. It's softer and sweeter than their earlier kiss by the podium, and it lasts longer too.

The clicks of the camera are the same, though, and it stops Cora from losing herself to Lydia completely. That and her damp, cold shirt between them.

"Sorry," Lydia says, as she steps back. It takes Cora a second to realise she's not saying it to her, she's saying it to the interviewer. 

Cora bites her lip, unable to take her eyes off Lydia. Lydia's arm is still around her waist and Cora doesn't care about this interview in the slightest. She just... wants. Wants privacy with Lydia, wants to hold her close and feel skin on skin.

She doesn't want cameras flashing around them.

The interviewer starts asking questions again about the sport, and Cora tries to look like she's paying attention. She doesn't butt in again, doesn't say anything. 

"You okay?" Lydia asks, when the interview is over.

"Yeah," Cora says. "I'd just rather be alone with you."

"You know how much time we'll have when this is over?" Lydia asks. "So much time."

Cora narrows her eyes, a smirk appearing on her face. "How many more interviews?"

"Just a few," Lydia promises. "You don't have to do this, when you win?"

"I only won twice," Cora says. "Not five times. And besides, I have a reputation for being difficult."

Lydia laughs. "Yeah, I remember. Don't think I've helped you with that one."

"This is probably the most well behaved I've been in interviews for ages."

"So I'm a good influence?" Lydia asks.

Cora rolls her eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Martin."

Lydia grins. "You need to get out of that shirt, you're soaked through."

"Trying to get me out of my clothes?" Cora asks.

Lydia laughs. "You can go, if you want. I didn't really think it through."

"No," Cora says. "I'll stay. I don't mind."

Lydia raises her eyebrows. "I'm not going to argue," she says, grinning.

"I'm turning over a new leaf," Cora says. 

She pauses.

"They bought fucking rainbow flags, Lyds."

Lydia grins and presses her forehead against Cora's shoulder. "It's really amazing, isn't it?"

"They're here for you," Cora tells her. 

Lydia looks like she's about to respond when the next interviewer gestures them forward and into the range of the camera. 

The interviewer opens with the usual congratulations, how does it feel to be an international superstar, yada yada yada. Cora tunes it out until the interviewer asks a question nobody has before.

"So, Lydia, it looked like you struggled a little in the beginning of that competition. Any idea why?"

Lydia's eyes widen, just slightly, and then she composes herself and goes a bit stiff. She loses the relaxed happy state she'd had before and Cora immediately misses it. She's glad she stayed, though, so she can be by Lydia's side for this part.

"All-around competitions are harder for me," Lydia says. "The concentration required to switch between apparatuses is something I've always struggled with. Combine that with the pressure of living up to my past competitions and I guess I got a little nervous."

Cora didn't think she'd hear Lydia admit to being nervous probably ever. 

"So it's nothing to do with the stress involved in bringing your relationship to the fore?" the interviewer presses, and Cora thinks about hitting her.

Lydia smiles. "Cora was worried about that too," she says, like she's telling the interviewer a secret. She's as much a master of this game as she is in the arena. "But coming out has been very freeing."

She looks at Cora and reaches out her hand and Cora takes it, squeezing it.

"Thank you for your time," the interviewer says, and that's it, the last interview done.

The Olympics are over. Even if she hadn't won the medals, Cora thinks that her time in the Village has been something life changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over?? it's over
> 
> I'm bummed out. I may write more in this verse one day! but it's just over a year since I started posting it and nearly 60,000 words later it feels like I ran a marathon. Thanks for reading and for sticking with me all this time, guys!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [argentwolvs](http://argentwolvs.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi, yell about cordia, anything at all. 
> 
> I hope this ending was satisfying. I like to imagine them on a plane back to America, holding hands and looking forward to a future involving healthy relationships and good sex.
> 
> The title is from the following lyrics:
> 
> _Girl, you could floor me now_  
>  With just one bat of your eyelash  
> So when you stare me down  
> I'm hoping that I blink, blink last 
> 
> Which is from the song Quick Fix, by Kingsfoil. Even aside from the gymnastics pun it seemed so perfect for their relationship. 
> 
> Again! Thanks for reading, for sticking with me, for all your comments and encouragement! I know cordia is a pretty small section of the fandom and I appreciate every one of your comments.


End file.
